Olor a metal
by addictyck
Summary: A los 9 años, Sasuke presenció de primera mano la muerte de sus padres, desde ese momento es capaz de ver fantasmas. Itachi preocupado que su hermano cada día sea más asocial, lo mete a la secundaria como un último esfuerzo de que tenga una vida normal. Ahí conoce a Naruto Uzumaki, un adolescente problemático que decide enseñarle otra manera de vivir. NaruSasu Yaoi AU
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: **Este fanfic tiene contenido **YAOI** (chico x chico) si no te gusta este género no lo leas.

**Notas de autor:** ¡Hola! Este fanfic lo estoy publicando en Amor Yaoi actualmente, así que decidí también subirlo a esta plataforma. Estoy usando básicamente el mismo usuario por lo que no es plagio ni nada.

_**Olor a metal**_

**Capítulo 1: La timidez en los árboles**

_Recordaba esa noche, hacia frio, no era un frio normal, era aquel que se metía hasta los huesos y hacia que dolieran, recordaba lo salado de sus lágrimas y el olor metálico de la sangre. Recordaba gritar hasta quedar afónico, recordaba cada detalle del día que mataron a sus padres menos una cosa, el asesino._

Despertó de un salto, llevo su mano a su pecho tratando inútilmente de calmar su respiración y de aquel molesto dolor de pecho, se sentó en la cama para tomar un poco de agua, pasados unos minutos se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano.

Itachi se despertó al sentir el hundimiento del colchón, suspiró y abrazó a Sasuke. Desde hace siete años el menor era incapaz de dormir solo, aunque todos los días se propusiera en dormir en su propia habitación, siempre a las 3:30 de la madrugada despertaba y se coleaba a la suya. No era algo que le molestaba, de cierta forma le alegraba saber que su hermanito se sintiera a salvo, pero le preocupaba que nunca tuviera una vida normal.

Al día siguiente Sasuke se despertó sin sentir el calor de su hermano, estiró la mano tratando de encontrarlo, al sentir el espacio vacío se sentó de golpe, lo buscó con la mirada por la habitación y al no conseguirlo salió corriendo, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina, caminó lentamente para asomarse tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

–Estoy aquí Sasuke, preparo el desayuno –Dijo Itachi, acostumbrado a tener ese tipo de reacciones por parte del menor –Siéntate, ya está casi listo – Observó de reojo como este se sentaba y lo observaba callado. Terminó de hacer el omelette y lo sirvió en dos platos junto con pan tostado.

–Ten –Le entregó el desayuno y sonrió al ver la cara de extrañeza de Sasuke al ver que su omelette tenía forma de carita feliz, se sentó a comer en silencio.

– ¿De qué debemos hablar? –Preguntó Sasuke al ver la actitud extraña de su hermano –Nunca te levantas antes que yo ni haces el desayuno –

–De que tienes 16 y debes experimentar cosas de adolescentes normales, me preocupas, Sasuke –Respondió Itachi llevándose una porción de omelette.

–Si esto es por lo del otro día es tu culpa por no decirme que Deidara se quedaría a dormir –Se excusó levantando la voz

–No hables con la boca llena – Dijo ignorando que el menor le levantara la voz –Deidara está consciente de tu forma de… ser –Trató de escoger correctamente sus palabras, hablar con Sasuke era como desactivar una bomba, un movimiento en falso y sería un día muy largo. Al ver como este fruncía mucho el ceño se dio cuenta, primer cable equivocado.

– ¡No es una forma de ser! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Si hubiera sabido que Deidara estaba en tu cama hubiera dormido en el closet! –Dijo gritando

–Sasuke, no puedes vivir así toda tu vida, no estaré toda la vida a tu lado, necesitas un poco de independencia –Observó el menor cambio en Sasuke, este se quedó sin respirar, segundo cable equivocado.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó en voz baja –Todo está bien así no entiendo por qué si todo está bien quieres cambiar siempre to… -No terminó la oración porque tocaron la puerta tres veces, antes de que esta se abriera.

–Sasuke, Itachi, cariño ya llegué –Dijo Deidara ingresando al apartamento, encontrándose a un Itachi estresado y un Sasuke de pié sin tocar su desayuno *seguramente haciendo una escenita* pensó –Vaya ya le dijiste que lo vas a meter a la secundaria –

En ese momento Itachi se llevó la mano a la cabeza esperando un berrinche o gritos por parte del menor, al ver que no llegaban y escuchar la puerta de SU habitación ser azotada respiró profundamente – Te dije que seas más consciente de lo que vayas a decir, Dei –

Deidara aprovecho de que Itachi estuviera sentado para darle un beso en la cabeza –Bueno plan B, negociaré con ese terrorista –Sonrió por la mala mirada que le dio Itachi –Vamos, de cualquier forma se lo tomaría mal, lo sabes –Dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Entró a la habitación de Itachi y no vio a Sasuke, se acercó al closet y toco tres veces – ¡Vete! No quiero hablar contigo, todo esto es tú culpa –Escuchó, mas no le hizo caso y se sentó, apoyando su espalda con la puerta del armario.

–Escucha engendro del mal, de cualquier forma te obligaremos a ir, puedes ir por tu voluntad o te arrastraré cada mañana hasta que te gradúes –Dijo enojado.

–Eres una zorra vengativa ya me disculpé por atacarte ese día –Deidara se echó a reír a carcajadas al escuchar eso –Deja de reírte de mí maldito –Dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta del closet para enfrentar al rubio.

–Escucha, esto no es por lo de ese día, es porque tienes 16 y tu único amigo es tu hermano –dijo cambiando su tono a uno más preocupado –Es por tu bien –

–Te equivocas –Interrumpió Sasuke –Yo tengo un amigo –Señalo a Deidara –No creas que por eso te aprecio, sigues siendo la víbora que me quiere arrebatar a mi hermano –De todas las reacciones que esperó de Deidara nunca imaginó que este lo fuera a abrazar mientras decía "que lindo es mi Sasuki" – ¡Que me sueltes! –Dijo empujándolo. Se alejó y estuvo a punto de cerrar el closet cuando escucho a Deidara

–Bien Sasuke, si vas a la secundaria sin hacerle la vida imposible a Itachi te dejare dormir con nosotros los días que me quede aquí –Se quedó por más de un minuto viendo el closet esperando una respuesta.

–Hecho –Escuchó y sonrió, ciertamente cuando empezó a salir con el guapísimo Itachi Uchija, jamás imaginó que terminaría negociando con un closet.

Sasuke anotaba los consejos que su hermano y la víbora de su novio le decían, entre ellos estaba, ver a los ojos la gente que le hable, no mencionar que dormía con su hermano ya que según Deidara eso se mal interpretaba muchísimo, no decir groserías, no irse con extraños, no aceptar sustancias estupefacientes, no mencionar que habla con gente muerta, no mencionar nada que tenga ver con gente muerta, ir del colegio directo al apartamento, llamar en caso de cualquier emergencia real y escribir un mensaje por cualquier emergencia menor.

– ¿Entonces si alguien entra al salón sin tocar no cuenta como emergencia real? – Preguntó, al no tener respuesta levantó la mirada y vio como ambos estaban a punto de arrancarse el cabello

–No –Respondió Itachi, dando una calada a su 5to cigarrillo en menos de una hora –Pero puedes escribirlo por chat en el que estaremos ambos agregados, alguno tratará de contestarte lo más rápido posible por lo que no estarás solo –

–Que hago si alguien me pregunta por mi marca –Preguntó llevando su mano a su cuello.

–El uniforme la tapa, si alguien por alguna razón la ve puedes ser grosero y nos llamas inmediatamente – Respondió esta vez Deidara, vio como Sasuke seguía anotando todo en el cuaderno que le compraron expresamente para eso.

Ambos se turnaban para aconsejar y responder las preguntas *en su mayoría estúpidas* de Sasuke, aunque por fuera se viera como un chico misterioso y callado, en realidad no era más que un niño traumado y mimado por su hermano. El que aceptara ir a la secundaria tan fácilmente solo les hacía sospechar que algo se traía entre manos.

Lamentablemente para la pareja, pasaron la noche entera respondiendo preguntas, y mimando al terrorista.

Al día siguiente se levantó más temprano, casi no había podido dormir, pero debía admitir que dormir entre Itachi y Deidara era cálido, por un momento recordó a sus padres… vivos.

Hizo de desayuno panquecas, a pesar de estar sumamente nervioso, le agradaba la idea de joderle la vida sexual a su hermano, le coloco sirope extra a las panquecas de la víbora _o Deidara _antes de terminar de servir, usualmente él se encargaba de hacer las comidas ya que su hermano quemaba el agua y él se negaba comer algo que Deidara le hiciera, seguramente lo envenenaría a la mínima posibilidad.

–Buenos días –Dijo de mala gana un rubio mientras se servía el café

–No sé cómo mi hermano está contigo con esa cara tan horrenda que tienes por las mañanas –Le respondió de mala manera Sasuke sentándose a desayunar.

–Pues claramente porque practicó con la tuya por años – Escupió Deidara

– ¿Podrían aplazar su discusión diaria para la tarde? –Dijo Itachi uniéndose al desayuno – Sasuke, come que se te hará tarde – El menor hizo, caso, fue una mañana silenciosa, nadie tenía ganas de hablar.

Después de desayunar Sasuke salió rumbo al colegio, quiso ir por su propio pie para aprenderse el camino y para no romper el acuerdo con Deidara.

Llevaba puesto el uniforme y encima un suéter negro de Itachi, su olor lo hacía sentir protegido, a pesar de que estaban a 20° él tenía esa constante sensación de frio cuando salía, cada tanto volteaba a ver a los lados, sintiéndose observado. –Ayúdame –escuchó un susurro, apresuró el paso, conocía exactamente ese tipo de voces, giró para tomar una calle más concurrida _Error _pensó, tanta gente lo hacía sentir expuesto, observado, sentía todas esas miradas encima como si lo estuvieran acuchillando.

_No descontroles la respiración, no apures tanto el paso camina normal, no salgas corriendo. _Recordaba cada cosa que Itachi y Deidara le habían aconsejado.

Después de treinta tortuosos minutos llegó al colegio, aparentemente llamaba la atención porque todos se volteaban a ver, ignorando a los estudiantes, caminó hasta ver a un hombre alto de cabello blanco, por el tipo de uniforme que cargaba supo que se trataba de un profesor.

_Cuando llegues al colegio busca a un profesor para que te lleve a tu aula_

Había corrido con suerte ya que ese hombre era casualmente el que le impartiría la materia de esa hora. En cuanto entró toda la gente del salón cerro la boca, por un momento, Sasuke asumió que era por respeto al profesor.

–Bueno chicos, hoy se nos une un nuevo estudiante –Kakashi observó a Sasuke por más de un minuto esperando a que este se presentara ante la clase, al ver que este no hablaba decidió terminar de presentarlo –Su nombre es Sasuke Uchija, puedes sentarte en esa silla, al lado de la ventana – Inmediatamente, Sasuke se sentó, se sintió aliviado de que al menos ahí podía ver el paisaje y sentir la suave brisa.

Apenas se sentó empezó a oír murmullos, no eran fantasmas y lo sabía, eran sus compañeros susurrando "el chico de la masacre"

_Mierda_ Pensó. Trataba de respirar tranquilamente y sin hacer ruido, lo último que necesitaba era que le diera un ataque de pánico, decidió que lo mejor era prestarle atención a la materia y anotar lo que Kakashi escribía en el pizarrón. Todo le generaba molestia, detestaba los lugares con tantas personas, detestaba el ruido, solo oír la respiración de otra persona le generaba ansiedad.

Aún si poder concentrarse bien _por el exceso de ruido_, escuchó un sonido extraño, era una especie de respiración entre cortada, como si alguien estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico y no quisiera ser escuchado, giró la cabeza lentamente, con temor de ver un fantasma, pero lejos de eso se topó con un chico rubio.

Un chico rubio de aspecto descuidado, guindado en una ventada de un 3er piso. Ahogó un grito por la impresión y se levantó de su asiento alertando a los demás, el chico rubio con una mano le hizo una señal de silencio, aunque era demasiado tarde.

–Naruto, te dije que por cada minuto que llegaras tarde te restaría un punto –Dijo Kakashi apareciendo detrás de Sasuke, quién por la impresión se quedó congelado.

El extraño chico rubio arrugó la cara de manera infantil buscando de alguna manera piedad –Dijiste que si entraba de nuevo por la puerta tarde me quitarías puntos. Pero he entrado por la ventana –Dijo sonriendo, recibiendo el golpe de un borrador directo a la cabeza – ¡Auch! –Se quejó acariciando la zona afectada –Oiga eso es cruel –Dijo, por un momento, su mirada y la de Sasuke se chocaron – ¿Y el emo quién es? –Preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa.

Sasuke sin embargo no respondió, se limitó a ignorarlo y a sentarse en su asiento de nuevo, actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada extraño

–Oye no me ignores y además estás en mi lugar –Se quejó Naruto. Recibiendo una mirada molesta de Sasuke, al fondo del salón se escucharon suspiros y murmullos sobre que el chico nuevo era genial.

–Era tu lugar, si llegaras temprano estarías en el –Respondió Sasuke de mala gana, ganándose una mirada fea por parte de Naruto, sin embargo, no le hizo caso y continuó anotando lo del pizarrón.

–Naruto, deja de interrumpir la clase y siéntate al lado de Sasuke –Dijo Kakashi mientras se sentaba en su asiento.

Naruto obedeció y para mala suerte de Sasuke, este estuvo toda la clase mirando a la ventana. Aunque sabía que Naruto no lo veía directamente, le ponía de mal humor sentir su mirada por encima.

Al sonar la campana para la hora del almuerzo un grupo de chicas y algunos chicos se acercaron a Sasuke, este frunció el ceño ya que eran los mismos que se pasaron las últimas 3 horas murmurando sobre él.

–Eres muy lindo, me preguntaba si querías comer con nosotras –Preguntó una chica de cabello rosa y una falda muy corta. _Vulgar_ pensó.

Sasuke sin saber qué hacer se levantó y caminó hacia la salida, dejando llorando a la chica por su rechazo. Caminó por las instalaciones buscando un buen lugar para almorzar, encontró un árbol apartado que daba buena sombra, se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco y sacó su celular.

_1 nuevo mensaje de: Itachi_

_Sasuke ¿Cómo va tu primer día? ¿Te sientes bien? Si te da algún ataque no dudes en llamarme._

Exhaló y sonrió, su hermano y sus inútiles esfuerzos por que sea "normal", pulsó el botón de responder.

_He controlado mis ganas de huir, pero no me dijiste que la gente podía entrar por la ventana a la clase, ni que las invitaciones a almorzar incluían un grupo de chicas vulgares. _

Apenas envió el mensaje su hermano lo llamó, Sasuke ignoró la llamada, ese día y la noche anterior había hablado más que en el último año. Sintió como la brisa le pegaba, cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar del silencio.

Hasta que olió algo extraño, era como una especie de planta quemada, extrañado abrió los ojos en busca del olor. Se sorprendió al ver que aquél olor provenía del mismo árbol, subió la mirada y se encontró con el mismo rubio de esta mañana acostado en una rama fumando algo.

–Que mierdas estás haciendo aquí – Preguntó Sasuke.

El chico rubio giró la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de volver a mirar el cielo –Veo la timidez de los árboles –Dijo mientras se llevaba el cigarro a la boca.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó, Naruto le hizo señas para que subiera. Por alguna extraña razón decidió subir al árbol, se ayudó de mano que Naruto le tendió. Al llegar hasta donde estaba el rubio respiraba con dificultad, no era un árbol alto, pero él estaba fuera de forma, se acostó con cuidado al lado de Naruto, por suerte las ramas de ese árbol en particular eran bastante gruesas.

–Ves como a pesar de que las copas de los árboles son frondosas no se tocan entre sí y crean esas figuras o brechas –Dijo señalando una de las copas de los arboles –Desde este árbol aunque no se vea del todo bien me gusta el efecto de la luz pasando por sus ramas –Terminó de decir mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo y esperaba unos segundos antes de exhalar el humo – ¿Quieres? –Preguntó mientras le ofrecía el extraño cigarrillo.

Sasuke lo tomó sólo para verlo con curiosidad, su hermano solía fumar cigarros de caja, pero ese se veía rudimentario, hecho a mano.

– ¿Sabes qué es no? –Ante la mirada extraña de Sasuke decidió responderle –No es un cigarrillo común, no consumo nicotina –Esperó a que el pelinegro lo viera de mala manera pero no fue así, solo le devolvió su porro y continuó viendo la timidez de los árboles.

–No te lo tomes mal, mi hermano me dijo que no aceptara sustancias estupefacientes –Dijo y escuchó una carcajada por parte del oji azul, frunció el ceño y lo volteó a ver.

–Hace bien en aconsejarte –Dijo mientras daba otra inhalada, giró su cabeza para ver a Sasuke mientras este le dedicaba una mirada algo preocupada – ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara? –Preguntó asustado.

Sasuke acercó su mano hasta la cara de Naruto, tocándole suavemente el rostro con las yemas de los dedos–Tienes los ojos rojos, si estás resfriado no deberías fumar –Aconsejó el pelinegro, ganándose una encantadora sonrisa por parte del rubio.

–No es resfriado, esto hace que los ojos se pongan así –Iba a decir algo más cuando la campana sonó –Tu clase empezará, llegaras tarde, este árbol está muy apartado del colegio –Aconsejó.

Sasuke se incorporó y se bajó del árbol, se quedó parado por más de un minuto esperando a que Naruto se bajara.

Naruto notó que Sasuke no se iba y lo esperaba –Adelántate a la clase, te alcanzo allá –Dijo antes de dar otra calada al cigarrillo.

Sasuke suspiró

_Que tipo más raro_

Decidió no perder más tiempo y fue rumbo al salón, percatándose de dos cosas:

La primera fue que olvidó almorzar por quedarse con un desconocido a ver unos árboles.

La segunda fue que el rubio nunca llegó por el resto del día.


	2. Chapter 2: Frío

**Capítulo 2: Frío**

Había pasado un mes desde que inició clases. Durante ese tiempo para su desgracia ocurrían muchos cambios: las niñas que en el primer día lo habían invitado a almorzar habían hecho un club de fans, habían mal interpretado por completo su comportamiento apático pensando que era un chico "genial" cuando en realidad simplemente no sabía cómo decirles que le dejaran en paz.

Su casillero a diario tenía amenazas o _"confesiones de amor_" como lo llamó Deidara en tono burlesco.

El odiaba a esas chicas, especialmente a la pelo rosa, que por más que ella le recordara su nombre a diario cada vez que lo seguía por el pasillo él simplemente lo olvidaba.

Iba caminando en la escuela buscando con la mirada a Naruto, lamentablemente se quedó más tiempo del debido porque sintió como le agarraban del brazo.

–Sasuke –Lo llamó la peli rosa – ¿No has notado algo diferente en mí? –Le preguntó, él la vio buscando algo nuevo o extraño en ella, pero tenía su típico atuendo de porrista y su cabello estaba corto. Quería quitársela de encima así que le dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

–Te creció la frente –Dijo seriamente, la chica aflojó su agarre y se le aguaron los ojos, Sasuke volteó los ojos, y se alejó lo más rápido posible mientras escuchaba el llanto de la adolescente.

Llegó al salón y se sentó en su asiento esperando a que Naruto llegara. Una vez que empezó la clase, Sasuke mirada cada tanto a la ventana, esperando a que apareciera el rubio ya que el acuerdo de los profesores era no entrar por la puerta si llegaba tarde. Sin embargo Naruto o no se presentaba a las clases o llegaba más de 15 minutos tarde a la misma.

Suspiró, seguramente no se presentaría a esa clase, tomó notas para él, como empezó a acostumbrar.

Sonó el timbre del receso y se levantó antes de que el grupo de chicas lo acosara, caminó rumbo a la salida del instituto. A los pocos días descubrió que esas áreas no pertenecían al colegio y por eso Naruto era libre de fumar ahí.

Al llegar al gran árbol _como Naruto lo había apodado_ a pesar de que no era el más grande del lugar pero sí uno de los más frondosos vio al rubio acostado observando la copa de los árboles.

Tal como su primer día, entre tantas cosas lo único que no cambiaba aparte de su paranoia era que Naruto diariamente lo esperaba ahí para almorzar, sin importar que lloviera.

Subió hasta donde estaba Naruto, después de unos días obtuvo un poco de habilidad para subir árboles. De su mochila sacó el almuerzo para ambos, el rubio lo miró con una gran sonrisa y casi le arranca su envase.

– ¿Qué preparaste hoy? –Preguntó Naruto animado – ¡Ohh! –Exclamó sacando un sándwich de queso y vegetales que se llevó rápidamente a la boca –Cocinas exquisito –Dijo con la boca llena.

Sasuke no le respondió, en parte le aliviaba de que a Naruto no le exigiera hablar. Aunque a veces pareciera que ignoraba al rubio, no era así, según el oji azul, él como los árboles necesitaba su espacio para existir.

De repente Sasuke notó algo, no olía a planta quemada, observó bien a Naruto y vio un moretón en su cara, no se veía grave pero lo alarmó.

Como si Naruto fuera capaz de leer su mente lo miró y señaló su moretón –La abuela me agarró fumando en la cocina y se puso histérica –Dijo aterrado –Cuando se enoja da un miedo que te cagas, para rematar consiguió mi boletín de calificaciones –volteó la mirada nervioso –Terminó metiéndose a mi habitación y me confiscó toda la hierba. Por eso he asistido menos a clase –Terminó por decir rápidamente para seguir engullendo el sándwich.

Sasuke sacó de su mochila su cuaderno de dudas sociales, y buscó algo referente a malas calificaciones. Naruto lo observaba con una sonrisa extraña, cuando consiguió lo que buscaba se animó a hablar.

–Puedo ayudarte a estudiar –Dijo Sasuke levantando la mirada para verlo de manera dura –Pero será duro, has faltado demasiado, no sé cómo te perdonan tantas faltas –Mencionó algo enojado.

–Entonces nos vemos este fin después de la reunión –Sasuke hizo una mueca extrañado – ¡Ah cierto no te comente! –Dijo Naruto entre masticando el sándwich y tragándoselo – Al menos una o dos veces por semana mi grupo y yo nos reunimos. Como sé que te habitúas poco al cambio esperé algo de tiempo para invitarte –Dijo sonriendo mostrando sus dientes sucios por la comida.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño– ¿Estás diciendo que no has almorzado con tus amigos por comer conmigo? –Preguntó enojado, pero Naruto simplemente negó.

–Yo como solo desde hace dos años, me gusta ver las copas de los árboles. Tú simplemente apareciste y como disfrutas de lo mismo decidí no mencionarte nada –Le respondió algo nervioso, al igual que su abuela Sasuke daba miedo al enojarse y por lo que conoce de él, es muy sensible a ciertos temas –Además parece que te cuesta integrarte, así que no vi nada de malo que te sentaras a comer conmigo por un tiempo, si te cae bien mis amigos puedes comer con ellos –Finalizo de decir ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte del pelinegro.

–Púdrete –Dijo enojado antes de bajar del árbol e irse. Naruto no le respondió simplemente se quedó viendo las copas de los árboles.

Estaba sumamente enojado, le hartaba que cuando alguien le conociera lo tratara con cuidado, como si se fuese a romper. Él notaba como la gente de su alrededor cuidaba de sus palabras, como si a la más mínima cosa mala se fuese a romper.

Le gustaba comer con Naruto porque no lo trataba con cuidado, siempre parecía en otro mundo como si apreciara una belleza que él era incapaz de ver. El resto del día lo paso solo, con una que otra chica fastidiosa encima.

Al llegar al apartamento tiró la mochila y se fue directo al cuarto de Itachi a encerrarse en el armario. Era su forma de decir que no quería que lo molestaran. Pasado tres horas encerrado, sintió como tocaban el armario. Sasuke no respondió y volvieron a tocar, con la diferencia que esta vez lo abrieron. Era Itachi dedicándole una mirada de preocupación.

–Se te va a enfriar la cena, y vi que prácticamente no tocaste tu almuerzo –Dijo Itachi agachándose para mirarlo bien, Sasuke simplemente volteó la mirada – ¿Peleaste con tu amigo? –Preguntó, al ver que no tenía respuesta siguió –Es normal que los amigos discutan –Decía con calma.

–Naruto no es mi amigo –Murmuró Sasuke enojado. Itachi le acarició el cabello de manera fraternal.

–Le haces el almuerzo a diario, almuerzas con él a diario. Si no es tu amigo ¿es tu novio entonces? –Preguntó con media sonrisa al ver que Sasuke se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

– ¡No es mi novio! Le hacia el almuerzo únicamente porque él me quitaba la mitad del mío o me miraba comer con cara de borrego degollado –Se defendió –Pensé que éramos amigos, pero solo comíamos juntos porque me sentaba casualmente donde él comía–Dijo lo último en un murmuro

–Entiendo –Dijo levantando su mano–Creo que Naruto si te considera su amigo, de otra forma, se hubiera ido a otro lado a contemplar árboles –Con dos dedos chocó la frente de Sasuke, Se levantó y salió de la habitación

Sasuke no salió del armario esa noche. Pasó los siguientes dos días solo, o huyendo de su club de fans. Pero lamentablemente lo encontraban donde sea que se escondiera, entendió que el único lugar donde no lo buscarían era en el bosque detrás del colegio y era porque las chicas sabían que Naruto se la pasaba ahí.

No le gustaba esa soledad. Naruto no era precisamente la mejor compañía pero se había acostumbrado a él y le molestaba no tenerlo cerca, al menos para almorzar.

Se levantó a las seis am como acostumbraba. Se duchó rápidamente para hacer el desayuno y el almuerzo de todos. El apartamento estaba silencioso, incluso Deidara había evitado hablarle por su mal genio. Sin soportarlo, buscó su celular para reproducir música, puso Pink Floyd y continuó cocinando.

Escuchó como llegaba Deidara y su hermano –Buenos días –Saludó Itachi sin obtener respuesta del menor.

Sasuke dividía las raciones de la comida y las colocaba en los envases de cada uno. Había algo que lo molestaba, otra vez cocinó de más ya que sobraba la ración que debía ser de Naruto.

Deidara miraba con mala cara el celular de Sasuke y lo apagó. Sasuke se volteó a donde estaba el rubio y le dedicó una mirada cansada. En otras ocasiones le habría arrebatado el celular y lo habría insultado por quitarle la canción.

– ¡Oye! Últimamente a Itachi y a mí nos da más hambre a la hora de almorzar –Dijo Deidara tratando de aliviar el ambiente –Deberías colocarnos lo que queda en la olla –Sasuke volteó a seguir contemplando la comida, suspiró y colocó la porción que debía ser de Naruto en los envases de la pareja.

Itachi sirvió el café de todos mientras Sasuke intentaba salir de su miseria con el almuerzo y se sentó a desayunar como los demás. Solo se escuchaban los cubiertos, lo que casi le provoco a Deidara arrepentimiento por apagar la música depresiva de Sasuke.

El rubio tomo aire y miró a Sasuke – ¿Cuándo vas a resolver el problema con tu novio? –Dijo enojado – ¡Hasta comer contigo es deprimente! –Se levantó de la mesa y lo tomó por los hombros agitándolos – ¡Reacciona carajo! –Pidió, pero como respuesta obtuvo un empujón por parte de menor.

Sasuke agarró su almuerzo lo metió a la mochila y se fue rumbo a su escuela ignorando a los dos adultos.

Bajó por las escaleras del edificio y escuchó un chillido. Como si alguien apretara duramente sus dientes y los moviera con fuerza. Trato de ignorarlo y apresuró el paso, solo le faltaba bajar cuatro pisos. Por el rabilo del ojo vio una figura del tamaño de un adulto caer por el medio de las escaleras hasta planta baja, pero no escuchó el golpe.

Deteniéndose en seco se agarró el pecho con fuerza. _Cálmate, no es real,_ pensó. Se asomó agarrándose del barandal, no encontró nada en el piso. Se relajó un momento, hasta escuchar de nuevo el chillido de los dientes. Con la diferencia que se escuchaban detrás de él, inhalo aire con fuerza y bajó lo que le quedaban de escaleras corriendo.

Al llegar a planta baja salió lo más rápido del edificio de lo que sus piernas le daban. Respiraba agitadamente mientras se tocaba el pecho tratando de calmar sus latidos, desde su discusión con Naruto empezó a ver fantasmas en su mismo edificio.

Tenía miedo de decirle a su hermano, estaba casi seguro que lo volvería a llevar al psiquiatra y le volverían a dar todas esas molestas pastillas.

El trayecto al colegio fue un infierno, estaba a nada de pedirle a su hermano que lo llevara al colegio. Pero si hacia eso Deidara cambiaría la cerradura del cuarto y no podría escabullirse con ellos en medio de la noche.

Llegó al colegio, no vio a nadie en el pasillo lo que le extraño. Miró su reloj, marcaba las 8 am.

_¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en las escaleras?_

Le restó importancia y se dirigió a su aula. Abrió la puerta del salón sin si quiera tocar y se sentó sin dar los buenos días. Miró a su derecha, el puesto de Naruto estaba vacío.

–Segundo día consecutivo llegando tarde – Kurenai interrumpió sus pensamientos –Pareciera que quieres que te apliquemos la de Naruto –Amenazó la pelinegra.

–Profesora, eso es injusto, lo que deberían hacer es expulsar a Naruto, no hace más que dar problemas –Dijo una chica pelirroja que estaba sentada adelante – ¡Sí! ¡Nunca se presenta a clases, no sé para qué viene! –Se quejó otra chica de cabello marrón – ¡Mejor que ni se presente! –Dijo otro chico a lo lejos.

–Ya cállense o suspenderé a todo el salón –Amenazó la profesora –Me estoy haciendo vieja por escuchar sus estupideces –Dijo en voz baja pero lo suficiente alto como para que la escucharan.

Sasuke paso casi toda las clases distraído pero no lo suficiente como para no tomar notas para Naruto, a pesar de estar enojado con él, no quería que suspendiera el año y desde que habían tenido esa discusión, Naruto no se había presentado a clases. Su plan era esperar al viernes para buscarlo en el gran árbol, lanzarle el cuaderno e irse.

Sonó el timbre y Sasuke sacó su almuerzo. Sentía las miradas de las chicas encima hasta que una de ellas se acercó y giró la silla del puesto de adelante para quedar frente a él, la chica parecía sumamente nerviosa.

Sasuke respiró sonoramente, se le acababa la paciencia –Di lo que tengas que decir y vete –Dijo mirándola de manera fría.

La chica bajó la mirada y sacó su almuerzo. Llegaron otras dos e hicieron lo mismo que la primera, colocar sillas alrededor de su puesto, sentarse y sacar sus almuerzos para comer con él.

El ojinegro se levantó y tomo sus cosas, las demás comenzaron a imitarlo con intensión de seguirlo. Las miró de mala gana –Si siguen jodiendo las golpearé –Amenazó.

– ¿Qué mierdas te pasa? Ellas solo quieren compartir contigo – Interrumpió un chico de cabello largo y marrón. El salón en el que antes se escuchaban conversaciones quedó en completo silencio.

Sasuke lo volteó a ver enojado –Que compartan contigo, no quiero estar con ellas– Dijo señalándolas –No me interesa si son mujeres, estoy cansado de sus acosos y sus estupideces –Las miró –Son solo una molestia –

El chico de cabello largo se levantó de su asiento abruptamente, se dirigió hacia Sasuke y lo tomó del cuello del suéter –Repite eso una vez más –Amenazó levantando su puño.

Sasuke lo miro con prepotencia y le escupió. El peli marrón lo soltó un momento para limpiarse la saliva que le cayó en la cara antes de dirigirle un golpe. El pelinegro cayó sobre un pupitre y se empezó a reír – ¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó Sasuke sonriendo.

–No vales ni mi tiempo –Dijo el muchacho, sentándose a comer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, los demás se alejaban de él al pasar. Suspiró al sentir el agua en el rostro. Aunque le dolía la cara Neji le había dado un golpe suave, sentía más dolor por caer sobre el pupitre. Se miró en el espejo y notó que tenía ojeras.

_Esto no sirve, le diré a Itachi que no asistiré más a esta basura de escuela._

Iba a salir del baño cuando notó que la puerta estaba cerrada, el único bombillo del baño empezó a titilar. Sasuke tomó aire, en el último cubículo se empezó a escuchar un llanto ahogado, lento y con pausas.

_No de nuevo, _pensó sin moverse y cerró los ojos esperando a que el llanto cesara. Pasó alrededor de dos minutos esperando, como nada cambiaba abrió los ojos e inhalo todo el aire que pudo llenándose de valentía. Se dirigió al cubículo de dónde provenía el ruido, tocó tres veces y el llanto se cesó.

El baño se silenció por completo, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se volvió a dirigir hacia la salida, al tocar la manilla de la puerta el bombillo explotó a la vez que escuchó la puerta del cubículo ser golpeada violentamente.

La puerta se abrió, Sasuke salió de allí y cerró la puerta del baño rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces. Exhaló todo el aire que anteriormente había inhalado y se quedó un par de minutos sosteniendo la manilla de la puerta temiendo que empezaran a forcejarla hasta que consideró que era estúpido lo que hacía.

Se dirigió al salón para terminar de almorzar y continuar sus clases. El día continuó tranquilo, nadie quería acercársele y nadie notificó el problema a ningún profesor. En clase de química tuvo la suerte de ser emparejado con el alumno ausente ya que ningún chico acepto ser su compañero y las chicas se negaron a trabajar con él cuando les dedicó una mirada fría.

El pelinegro iba de salida, luego de guardar los utensilios del laboratorio se tomó unos minutos de más para dibujar el procedimiento del experimento. Estaba seguro que a Naruto se le haría más fácil entender con dibujos. Al terminar cerró su cuaderno y se dirigió a la salida cuando se consiguió a Sakura.

–Sasuke –Lo llamó Sakura levantando su mano saludándolo para llamar la atención –Que extraño encontrarte a esta hora –Dijo acercándose a él –Usualmente ya debiste irte ¡Ya se! ¿Querías verme en la práctica? – Se sonrojó.

Sasuke no hizo ninguna expresión y se volteó para seguir con su camino, no quería que le agarrara la noche y lo asustaran –Oye espera. No te vayas, lo siento –Se disculpó la peli rosa, Sasuke extrañado se volteó –Sé que se nos ha ido de las manos nuestro fanatismo ¡Pero nos emocionó el hecho de que ya no te juntaras con Naruto! –El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

– ¿Por qué dices su nombre con desprecio? –Preguntó tratando de controlar su voz enojada.

– ¿No lo sabes? Él era el mejor jugador de la escuela, era súper popular –Sakura se llevó la mano a la cara apenada –Pero un día decidió faltar al partido más importante de la escuela. En ese entonces trataba de salir con él –Hizo una mueca de asco –Resulta que su mamá empezó a sufrir de esquizofrenia. Al principio lo entendíamos y le dimos nuestro apoyo, pero empezó a ser más y más pesimista dejaba un aura lastimera –se llevó la mano a su pecho –Su madre insistía que él tenía un demonio dentro y debía morir ¡Incluso un día llego al colegio para matarlo! – Exclamó.

Sasuke estaba conmocionado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, quería que Sakura cerrara la boca y buscar a Naruto, pero ella continuó.

–Aparentemente, su madre en uno de sus ataques mató a su padre y desde ese entonces Naruto cambió. ¡Incluso fue expulsado del equipo por consumir drogas! –Sakura mostro una sonrisa extraña –Viendo en retrospectiva, no me extraña que su madre quisiera matarlo. Digo, es un drogadicto, es despreciable –Finalizó al fin. Emocionada por tener una conversación con Sasuke.

–El único ser despreciable aquí eres tu –Dijo Sasuke en voz pausada y baja, la miro con odio cuando empezó a sentir una terrible sensación en el pecho. Salió corriendo dejando a Sakura extrañada.

_Tus padres deben morir_

Se paró en seco al escuchar esa voz, de inmediato agarro su cabeza con sus manos y su respiración se descontrolaba

_Tu madre olía tan bien, pero mírala ahora._

Un mareo lo atacó y se agachó cuando las arcadas se hicieron presentes. Sentía que sus ojos estallarían por la presión al vomitar. Se levantó como pudo, su cuerpo temblaba y empezaba a sentir frio.

_Tanto frio que los huesos duelen._

Sentía como si en el lugar se acabara el oxígeno, empezó a correr como pudo, sus piernas empezaron a dolerle, sus pasos eran torpes y caía al suelo, pero se levantaba al instante queriendo huir de lo que recordaba.

_Era su casa, pero ella ya no era cálida, era fría. Su madre estaba en la sala, desprendiendo un olor terrible. Veía con terror como los gusanos se la comían y un ser demoniaco cortaba trozos de ella para freírlos. Él quería correr, quería huir, pero una cadena en su píe lo impedía._

_Gritaba hasta quedar afónico con la esperanza de ser escuchado._

_Gritaba hasta que salía aire de su boca sin sonido alguno, sintiendo su garganta reventada._

Empezó a gritar, pero como ese día lo más que le salía era un susurro lastimero. Corrió en dirección al bosque, no quería que nadie lo viera de esa patética forma y a pesar de correr con todas sus fuerzas sentía que su cuerpo se ponía más frío.

Todo empezaba a oscurecerse y aquellas imágenes horribles no se iban de su cabeza. Empezó a recordar el olor a putrefacción y otras arcadas se hicieron presentes. Se detuvo tratando de controlar el asco. Su cara estaba mojada, no tenía idea si era su sudor, o lágrimas.

_Maldita sea, maldita sea, contrólate._

Pensaba enojado, caminaba rápido tratando de recordar el camino hacia el árbol donde solía reunirse con Naruto. Le era difícil ver, entre la oscuridad y sus lágrimas. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

Se cayó de nuevo, esta vez por enredarse con una raíz. La vegetación frondosa le raspaba la ropa y se enredaba en su cabello, estaba tomando el camino equivocado.

_Estúpidas raíces, estúpidas plantas, estúpido camino, estúpida mente, estúpido Naruto._

Como si sus vagas súplicas fueran escuchadas. Sasuke se chocó contra un árbol, no lo suficientemente grande, pero si suficientemente frondoso. Era el árbol en el que ambos solían almorzar.

Se arrodillo y abrazó lo que podía del tronco. El silencio del lugar moría por su llanto y su respiración agitada, mientras su cuerpo empezó a entrar en calor por la actividad física.

El ojinegro sintió que le daban un abrazo desde su espalda, pensó que no era real y se aferró lo más que pudo al tronco. Empezó a escuchar un pitido en sus oídos y una sensación desagradable como si estuviera cayendo en un vacío inundó su cuerpo.

Algo lo jaló del tronco con fuerza, se dio la vuelta recordando que lo tenían agarrado y se encontró con el rostro preocupado del rubio. Este le decía algo, pero no era capaz de escucharlo bien. Se escuchaba lejano a pesar de tenerlo en frente, trataba de empujarlo, pero Naruto con facilidad le agarró las manos y lo abrazó. Sasuke se hizo un ovilo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.


	3. Chapter 3: Descanso

**Capítulo 3: Descanso**

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos. Naruto sentía como el cuerpo del azabache dejaba de temblar– ¿Tienes frío? –Preguntó tratando de ver el rostro de Sasuke que ahora se encontraba escondido en su pecho.

No recibía respuesta, suspiró y acarició el cabello del azabache hasta que un celular empezó a sonar. El sonido provenía de la mochila que estaba en la espalda de Sasuke, aprovecho la posición en la que estaban para abrir el bolso y sacar el aparato. Tenía alrededor de 30 llamadas perdidas. Marcó al número de la última llamada y le contestaron de inmediato.

– _¡Mierda Sasuke donde estás! –Escuchó de la línea, Naruto exhalo sonoramente antes de hablar._

–_Sasuke está bien, parece que le dio un ataque de pánico, le _

– _¿Dónde están? Iré a buscarlos –Lo interrumpió Itachi preocupado._

–_Estamos en el bosque, conozco una ruta corta que da a la salida de la carretera norte, estaremos ahí –Apenas terminó de hablar le colgaron._

Naruto tomó aire y trató de mover a Sasuke, este parecía aferrado a él como se había aferrado al tronco anteriormente. Observó el árbol en donde lo encontró, era parecido donde ambos almorzaban –Bien Sasuke, me levantaré –Al ver que el ojinegro seguía sin dar señales de colaboración siguió –Sasuke, necesito que me sueltes para guardar mi equipo, tu hermano nos buscará cerca de aquí –Se alivió al sentir que el pelinegro lo soltaba.

El rubio se levantó y se quitó su chaqueta polar. La colocó encima de Sasuke – ¡Ahhh! ¡Me congelo! –Exclamó abrazándose al sentir el aire frío –Será mejor que me apure –Dijo mientras desarmaba un trípode.

Sasuke abrazó la chaqueta de Naruto mientras lo veía correr y guardar unas cámaras, cosas de camping y otros aparatos que no conocía.

Pasaron unos minutos para que el rubio terminara – ¡Listo! –Dijo Naruto cargando un inmenso bolso – ¿Ya no tienes frío verdad? Solo a ti se te ocurre venir aquí con ese suéter –Iba a seguir balbuceando cuando sonó de nuevo el teléfono.

– _¿Diga? –Contestó _

– _¿Dónde están? –Preguntó una voz distinta a la de la primera llamada_

–_Ah, aun en el bosque. Estaba guardando mis cosas ¡Eran muchas! –Respondía con los dientes tiritando del frio _

–_Ya estamos en la salida que mencionaste, será mejor que te apures o Itachi entrará al bosque a buscarlos. ¿Seguro te sabes el camino con esta oscuridad? _

–_Tengo linterna y vengo aquí a menudo. Llegaremos entre quince minutos y una hora dependiendo de la velocidad de Sasuke al caminar – Dijo antes de colgar._

Naruto vio a Sasuke sentado en el piso observándolo –No me veas así, te toca caminar, además… ¿Cómo demonios terminaste aquí? –Preguntó recibiendo una mirada molesta del azabache mientras se levantaba.

–No necesito que me carguen, no soy una niña estúpido –le respondió al fin –Vamos –Ordenó, recibiendo otra sonrisa tonta del rubio.

Sasuke iba a la par de Naruto gracias a que este lo tomó de la mano. En un principio se negó pero el ojiazul le advirtió que debían apurarse y que su ritmo era considerablemente lento. Sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo físico realizado anteriormente. Pensó en quejarse pero ya había recibido varias burlas por su mal estado físico.

Les tomó alrededor de cuarenta minutos llegar a la salida acordada. Ubicaron el carro de Itachi rápidamente gracias a las luces del mismo. En cuanto se acercaron Naruto vio un clon de Sasuke pero mayor y con el cabello largo, este se acercó y le dedicó una mirada aterradora mientras abrazaba al menor

– ¿Sasuke te sientes bien? –Preguntó Itachi preocupado. Este se alivió al ver como su hermano asentía con su cabeza.

–Si muy lindo todo ¿podemos irnos? –Preguntó Deidara observando a Naruto y a Sasuke –No les vendría mal un baño, apestan – Abrió la cajuela del auto –Pon tu… ¿Bolso? Ahí.

–No dije que lo llevaríamos Deidara, por culpa de él Sasuke se vive metiendo en el bosque, te dije que tarde o temprano se perderían –Dijo el Uchija mayor aun abrazando a Sasuke.

Naruto lo miro de mala manera – ¡Yo no me perdí! ¡Grababa las estrellas y escuché un algo aterrador acercarse y resulto ser Sasuke! ¡Casi me da un infarto pensé que era un espíritu del bosque que se llevaría mi alma! –Exclamó –Además no tengo idea de cómo llego ahí –Se defendió.

Itachi suspiró –Bien, te llevaremos a tu casa –Se montó. Naruto guardó su bolso y se sentó en el asiento de atrás al lado de Sasuke.

–Al fin calor –Se relajó al sentir la calefacción, pero aún sentía algo de frio. Se giró y vio a Sasuke cómodo con un cubrecama encima. Tomando chocolate caliente de un termo –Me estoy congelando devuélveme mi chaqueta –Pidió Naruto.

Sasuke lo miró con su frialdad habitual –Ahora es mía – Respondió tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

Naruto se sorprendió – ¿¡Cómo que tuya!? –Preguntó – ¡No es justo yo también quiero chocolate caliente y una manta! ¿Por qué solo tú tienes eso? –Lloriqueó –Devuélveme mi chaqueta –Ordenó. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

–Sasuke, al menos ofrécele chocolate a Naruto –Pidió Deidara para que Naruto dejara el escándalo. El ojinegro alargó su mano ofreciendo de mala gana la bebida.

Naruto la aceptó con ojos llorosos, el termo le calentaba las manos. Tomó un gran sorbo antes de sentir el horrendo sabor y casi escupirlo. Se ahogó con él y comenzó a toser sonoramente –Que amargo está –dijo entre tosidas –Dios santo Sasuke ¿cómo puedes tomarte esto sin azúcar?

–No me gusta las cosas dulces –Dijo quitándole el termo. Naruto aprovechó que se distrajo para halarle la manta – ¡Suelta mi manta! –Gritó Sasuke.

– ¡Devuélveme mi chaqueta! – Exigió el rubio mientras le halaba la manta. El coche se detuvo en seco provocando que Sasuke quedara encima de Naruto. Ambos se veían frente a frente mientras sus caras se sonrojaban. Escucharon un _click_ y giraron sus miradas hacia los asientos delanteros.

Deidara tenía una cara malévola. Les había sacado una fotografía –Si quieren los llevamos al motel que queda de paso –Bromeó mientras los menores se acomodaban. Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba por la ventana, mientras que Naruto se tapaba la cara con las manos.

–Naruto, dame la dirección de tu casa –Pidió Itachi tocándose la sien – Antes de que te asesine –Dijo pausadamente, provocando tensión en el ambiente.

–Ah –Se incorporó viéndolo por el retrovisor –Mi abuela pensaba que estaría en casa de Sasuke –Dijo rascándose la cabeza –Me fugue para hacer grabaciones. Si regreso a esta hora me va a matar.

Itachi dio un largo suspiro antes de volver a poner el auto en marcha. Deidara le tomó la mano para que se relajara, causando una media sonrisa en el Uchija mayor. Nadie hablo en lo que quedaba de camino.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke fue directo a bañarse dejando a Naruto solo con los mayores. Itachi tomo a Naruto de los hombros –Así que tú eres el amigo de mi hermanito –Apretó el agarre fuertemente –Tienes una oportunidad para explicarme cómo fue que terminaste en el bosque con Sasuke a las diez de la noche. Después hablaremos de porqué usas a Sasuke de excusa con tu familia –Dijo soltándolo y haciéndole una seña para que se sentara en el sillón mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Naruto tomo aire antes de hablar –Grababa un timelapse cuando Sasuke salió de la nada. Parecía huir de algo hasta que se chocó contra un árbol y después se aferró a él –Explicó –No tengo idea de lo que le haya pasado –Dijo preocupado.

Deidara que hasta ahora se había mantenido fuera de la conversación le ofreció un té a Naruto y a Itachi –No vas a sacarle más información, debe ser verdad porque como mentira sería patética –Comentó acariciando la espalda de Itachi reconfortándolo.

El azabache suspiró y miró a Naruto –Tu teléfono –Ordenó, el rubio obedeció asustado. Itachi puso una cara de extrañeza al ver el teléfono que le entregaron. Era pequeño, de teclas.

–No es un modelo antiguo. Su batería dura hasta dos meses, es aprueba de agua, tierra y podrías meterlo a un horno a doscientos grados y no le pasará nada –Presumió el ojiazul recibiendo una mirada de odio.

–Nadie te preguntó –Respondió Itachi buscando un número –Aquí esta –Murmuró haciendo una llamada –Hola…. Sí, si soy yo –Se escuchaba unos gritos provenientes del teléfono –Exactamente, no se preocupe, se quedará aquí esta noche y mañana regresará a su casa –Colgó y le devolvió el teléfono a Naruto.

–Eres un idiota si pensaste que te libraríamos de esta –Frunció el ceño –Te toca dormir aquí esta noche, pero… –Se acercó a Naruto y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa –Si tocas a Sasuke haré que desees la muerte –Amenazó.

El rubio trago saliva deseando haberse ido a casa de su abuela.

– ¿Ya terminaste de intimidarlo? –Preguntó Sasuke ingresando a la sala con una toalla doblada en sus manos –Déjalo bañarse, apesta. Enserio ¿Cuántos días llevabas ahí? –Preguntó tendiéndole la toalla.

Itachi deshizo su agarre y Naruto vio a su salvador con ojos llorosos. Tomó la toalla y se fue a bañar.

Al terminar de bañarse Naruto ingresó a la habitación de Sasuke –Woah –Expresó el rubio al ver un montón de libros organizados por autor, categoría y color en tres estanterías. Además de observar algunos libros apilados unos encima de otros en el suelo pero de manera ordenada.

– ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar? –Preguntó Sasuke desde su cama, sin despegar la vista de un libro –Olvídalo, debería sorprenderme de que no entraras por mi ventana –Se burló.

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y se sentó a su lado –Tienes muchos libros –Comentó sorprendido – ¿Los has leído todos? –Preguntó.

–No –Respondió el pelinegro cerrando el libro –Me faltan leer los cuatro que compre la semana pasada –Se levantó de la cama para guardar el libro en su respectivo estante.

El rubio suspiró y se acostó – ¿Cómo convenciste a tu hermano de dejarme dormir contigo en la misma habitación? –Preguntó siguiendo al azabache con la mirada.

–La venenosa de Deidara lo convenció de que si duermes conmigo no me tocaras y ellos tendrán una noche de pasión –Respondió con una mueca de asco –Aún no sé qué le vio mi hermano a ese idiota –Se acostó al lado de Naruto y lo miró mal al escuchar su carcajada.

–Lo llamas así, pero se ve que le tienes aprecio –Comentó girando su vista hacia los estantes –No tenía idea de que fueras de los que leían –Dijo asombrado –Pensé que eras más de escuchar música depresiva –Se burló recibiendo un codazo por parte de Sasuke.

Estuvieron unos minutos callados viendo el techo –Oye –Interrumpió Naruto el silencio – ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí? –Preguntó.

Sasuke volteó la mirada al lado contrario del rubio, no quería enfrentarlo.

Naruto se dio media vuelta quedando frente al ojinegro –Sasuke –Lo llamó con una inusual seriedad –Responde –Dijo apoyándose de un brazo y con el otro tomó el rostro de Sasuke para obligarlo a verlo.

Sasuke trago en seco, Naruto no daba su brazo a torcer. Se deshizo del agarre del rubio y se giró dándole la espalda. Respiró un par de veces –De salida me encontré con la pelirosa insoportable –Dijo lentamente –Ella mencionó que estaba feliz de que no me acercara a ti – Esperó un minuto para continuar –Le pregunté y –Enmudeció, no sabía cómo hablar de ese tema.

Naruto acomodó a Sasuke colocando su brazo debajo de la cabeza del ojinegro para que la utilizara de almohada y con la otra lo abrazó.

Sasuke dio un leve brinco por la inesperada cercanía. El rubio cerró los ojos y escondió su cara en el cabello del azabache –Está bien, puedes preguntar –Dijo en voz baja.

El pelinegro tomó la mano que lo abrazaba con suavidad –No, lo siento –Se disculpó.

–No está mal hablar de ello, en especial si es contigo –Le respondió el rubio rápidamente sintiendo como la mano de Sasuke temblaba ligeramente –Prometo que no hare tu escenita –Bromeó para aligerar el ambiente. Recibiendo una leve patada –Auch –Se quejó.

Duraron un par de minutos así, hasta que Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro –No preguntaré nada. Solo cuenta lo que desees –Dijo escuchando una leve risa de Naruto.

–Supongo que ya Sakura te contó la mayoría –Apretó la mano de Sasuke –Yo la llegué a odiar –Se refirió a su madre –En realidad… llegue a sentir desprecio por todos. Me daban envidia, no entendía porque ellos sí tenían familias felices y yo no –Cerró los ojos respirando el olor del cabello del ojinegro –De verdad la odié tanto que rompí su lápida –Su voz se quebró al decir lo último.

Respiró profundamente para continuar –El único amigo que en ese momento me apoyó cometió el estúpido error de guardar sus drogas en los vestidores y el entrenador lo encontró –Sonrió levemente –Quería dejar el equipo así que dije que eran mías. Ese mismo día me expulsaron –Dijo nostálgico –La gente pensó que era un drogadicto o algo por el estilo – Abrazó a Sasuke con fuerza –Al final me convertí en lo que ellos pensaban de mí.

Sasuke se quedó sin habla, intentó girarse para ver a Naruto pero este no lo permitió.

–Me sentía perdido –Continuó –Así que un día caminé al bosque sin seguir la ruta. Caminé hasta no poder más. Me encontró un equipo de búsqueda–Suspiró –No recuerdo mucho de ese día, pero algo cambió –Dijo girando la mano con la que Sasuke usaba de almohada para taparle los ojos y acariciar su cabello –Al día siguiente tome una decisión y compre equipo para irme de senderismo –Aligeró su agarre y suspiró –Tomé todo mi dinero ahorrado e hice una ruta de más de cuatro mil kilómetros a pié. Otro día quizá te hable de esa experiencia.

– ¿Te sanó? –Preguntó Sasuke después de un largo silencio. No recibió respuesta, imaginó que se quedó dormido. Cerró los ojos aspirando el olor del rubio y se durmió.

Se despertó con el rubio entre sus brazos, hacía meses que no tenían una noche así. Se levantó y se estiró. Buscó en la mesita de noche su caja de cigarros y encendió uno.

Dio una calada antes de caminar al closet y abrirlo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al no encontrar a Sasuke. Se dirigió a la puerta para asegurarse de que Deidara no la cerrara anoche, pero estaba abierta. Recordó que su novio le convenció de que Naruto se quedara con su hermanito. Frunció el ceño al pensar en las cosas que le pudieron hacer mientras ellos estaban ocupados.

–Deja tu sobreprotección – Interrumpió Deidara sus pensamientos –Él no es un depravado como tú –Comentó señalándole el moretón que le hizo en la nalga.

Itachi aspiró el cigarro y botó el humo en la cara de Deidara. El rubio miró de mala gana y lo besó –Mmm –Se quejó el azabache al sentir como lo mordían el labio superior y no lo soltaban.

–Lo de la nalga te la cobraré –Dijo Deidara al soltarlo.

El Uchija sonrió y en un movimiento rápido tomó el cabello de Deidara halándolo para dejar su cuello libre y morderlo. Sintió como el rubio se quedó sin aliento y le arañaba levemente la espalda. Apretó más la mordida hasta escuchar el gemido.

Lo soltó dejando un rastro de saliva y apreció el leve sonrojo de Deidara –Si te vengas te dejare chupetones y no morados –Le susurró al oído.

–Como sea –Le respondió con el ceño fruncido pero sonriente –Será mejor que prepare el desayuno –Se vistió y le guiñó el ojo de forma pícara antes de salir de la habitación.

Terminó su cigarrillo para ir a ducharse. Una vez vestido se dirigió a la cocina esperando encontrarse a Sasuke y al ruidoso de su amigo, sintió un leve enojo al solo ver a Deidara.

El rubio sintió un aura pesada –Tu lindo hermanito no se levanta, seguramente lo de anoche lo canso mucho –Dijo con doble sentido.

Itachi sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Subió rápidamente las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de su hermano y abrió la puerta abruptamente.

Sasuke se despertó por el escándalo. Trató de moverse, pero el abrazo de Naruto lo impedía. Se resignó y volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de volver a dormirse.

– ¡Maldición suelta a mi hermano! –Exclamó Itachi al ver a Naruto abrazar a Sasuke como si fuera un oso de felpa.

Naruto sintió como algo lo alejaba de la cosa suave que abrazaba. Abrió los ojos y vio al hermano de Sasuke –Viejo déjame dormir –Se quejó mientras se acomodaba.

– ¿Viejo? –Preguntó –Ya quisieras tú llegar a mi edad. ¡Te matare! –Amenazó halando al rubio para tirarlo al suelo. Naruto se despertó al sentir el golpe y se sentó sobándose la espalda baja.

– ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! –Preguntó enojado – ¡No hicimos nada indebido a diferencia de ti! –Lo señalo – ¡No sé cómo mierdas duerme Sasuke con los sonidos que hacen ustedes!

El Uchija menor se sentó con dificultad en la cama mientras los otros dos discutían sobre quién era el más inmoral. Su cuerpo le dolía y mucho, sentía su cuerpo pesado. Inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente.

Dirigió su mirada hacia los escandalosos –Cállense –Los interrumpió en voz baja pero firme –Ya me duele bastante el cuerpo como para que me empiece a doler la cabeza – Se volvió a acostar.

Sasuke ignoró a todos los presentes tapándose con la sábana hasta la cabeza. La única razón por la que no se encerró en el closet de Itachi fue por el dolor.

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose confundido, de alguna manera se quedó dormido. Estiró su mano para agarrar su celular y comprobar la hora.

_12:15_ _am._

Dio un leve suspiro y procedió a sentarse. Aún le dolía el cuerpo. Se quedó viendo el mismo punto por más de un minuto cuando se percató de un olor. _¿Sopa instantánea?_ Pensó extrañado. Giró su mirada imaginando encontrar algún tipo de ente que tratara de asustarlo, pero en su lugar encontró su habitación levemente desordenada.

Varios de sus libros estaban desparramados por el suelo sin orden alguno, abiertos en ciertos capítulos y en el medio de su cuarto un rubio engullendo lo que parecía ser su quinto envase de sopa instantánea mientras parecía intentar leer algo que evidentemente estaba manchando con las gotas que salían disparadas de los fideos al succionarlos.

–Estás manchándolo –Se levantó y le arrancó el libro. Trato de limpiar las gotas de la sopa sin éxito con la manga de su camisa.

– ¡Al fin despiertas! –Exclamó emocionado –Cuando te dormiste Itachi pensó que te moriste o algo parecido – Se llevó más fideos a la boca antes de continuar –Tardaste tanto en despertar que fui al mercado y compré el almuerzo –Dejó el envase a su lado para levantarse y agarrar lo que parecían ser varias bolsas del supermercado. Las volteó para que todo el contenido cayera en el suelo.

Sasuke miró la escena con horror, su cuarto oficialmente estaba hecho un desastre y el supuesto almuerzo que compró el rubio no eran más que una variedad de sopas, bolsitas de papitas, dulces y demás golosinas.

El rubio abrió varias latas de refresco mientras el azabache recogía los libros para evitar una catástrofe –Prueba este, es de piña. Este también es bueno ¡es de cereza! –Le extendió los refrescos. Sasuke suspiró y se sentó en el suelo aceptando los las gaseosas, hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor al doblar las rodillas.

– ¡Espera! ¡Es verdad te duele el cuerpo! –Dijo Naruto guardando todas las chucherías.

Terminaron en la sala, en un segundo el rubio la desordenó como había desordenado su cuarto. Sasuke se encontraba cómodamente en el sillón arropado. Miró las bebidas que le había ofrecido Naruto. _Asco_ pensó al probarlas.

–Parece que no te gustaron –Se rió por la cara del azabache –Ten, esta es de limón es súper amarga como tú –Sonrió al ver que Sasuke la probó sin arrugar el rostro.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde viendo películas y comiendo de las golosinas del rubio. Para sorpresa de Sasuke, muchas de ellas eran ácidas o saladas. La película fue interrumpida por el celular de Naruto, este leyó el mensaje antes de dirigirse al ojinegro.

–Son los muchachos, quieren confirmar la reunión de mañana –Le dirigió una sonrisa extraña –No te preguntaré si quieres ir porque te negaras, así que no iremos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño –Solo aceptaré con la condición de que no repruebes ninguna otra materia –Lo miró con superioridad –Te ayudare a estudiar.

Naruto se quedó analizando sus palabras hasta que su cara formó la sonrisa más grande que Sasuke había visto en su vida – ¿De verdad? –Soltó la bolsa de cheetos para agarrar las manos del ojinegro – ¡Eso sería genial! –Dijo animado.

Itachi abrió la puerta del departamento. Estaba cansado, tuvo un largo día y prácticamente pasó la noche en vela, aunque no se arrepentía –Sasuke, ya estoy en –Se detuvo en media oración. Su lindo hermanito estaba levemente sonrojado mientras que el estúpido rubio lo tenía agarrado de las manos –Ahora sí te matare – Dijo acercándose hacia a los menores.

**Notas del capítulo:** Bueno como decía el título, el capítulo fue relajado. Siento que era necesario considerando la cantidad de drama de los dos primeros.

Lo de los fantasmas y eso ira evolucionando poco a poco. Por ahora Sasuke los ve cuando se encuentra solo y no los verá obligatoriamente en cada capítulo.

En cuanto a por qué Naruto tuvo una baja de temperatura al darle su chaqueta a Sasuke (aparte del frío) es debido a que como se encontraba acampando la camisa que llevaba debajo era sintética (las que usan para ejercitarse). Les dejo un par de definiciones interesantes sobre las palabras que puedan considerar extrañas dentro del capítulo.

**Chaqueta polar:** chaqueta hecha con un tejido de punto sintético de aislamiento térmico generalmente fabricado con PET (un tipo de plástico). Se puede fabricar a partir de reciclaje de envases plásticos, por lo que se considera una alternativa ecológica a la lana.

**Timelapse:** técnica fotográfica que consiste en capturar a través de imágenes sucesos que, normalmente, acontecen a velocidades muy lentas.


	4. Chapter 4: Niño inocente

**Capítulo 4: Niño inocente**

Sasuke caminaba por una calle poco transitada, los árboles a su alrededor le daban una sensación agradable. Pasaba por al lado de un parque, que se encontraba vacío a pesar del buen clima. Sacó su teléfono releyendo el mensaje que le había mandado Naruto. Suspiró, le había dicho que le mandara la localización de su casa y en vez de eso, recibe un texto con una dirección de lo más ridícula.

_Para: Sasuke_

_De: Naruto_

_¡Es fácil! Sal de tu edificio y dirígete a la derecha, caminas cinco cuadras recto todo el tiempo. Después giras a la izquierda por dos calles, luego derecha por cuatro calles más, luego giras dos calles más a la derecha. Cuando veas un árbol que tiene una barriguita en el tronco te diriges al norte. Sólo después caminas como seis kilómetros antes de ver un árbol con un listón y ahí giras a la izquierda y verás la entrada a mi calle :D_

– ¿Cómo se supone que entenderé esto? –Murmuró por debajo. Marcó el número del idiota por tercera vez en lo que iba de hora.

– _¿Otra vez te perdiste? –Escuchó como se burlaba Naruto._

–_No me pierdo, tú no sabes dar direcciones. Anormal –Lo insultó._

–_Vale, vale. ¿Qué ves? –Le preguntó._

Sasuke se agarró la sien_ –No veo nada. Me buscas aquí o me voy –_Dijo enojado_ –Te espero en el parque –Colgó._

Volvió a suspirar y se adentró en el parque. No era muy grande por lo que Naruto lo localizaría rápidamente. Se aceró a un columpio y se sentó en él, dejando en el piso su mochila. No le gustaban ese tipo de lugares porque le traían recuerdos tristes. Se colocó sus audífonos con la esperanza que la música lo desviara de sus pensamientos e inevitablemente se meseo un poco. Cerró los ojos y giró su cara hacia arriba disfrutando del leve calor del sol.

Deseó por un momento que esa paz no acabara. No quería ir a esa estúpida reunión, solo lo hacía porque parecía ser importante para el rubio. Abrió los ojos cegándose un momento debido a la claridad.

_Probablemente tarde en venir._ Pensó resignándose, agarró su mochila y buscando en ella sacó su más reciente adquisición. Un libro grueso de más de mil doscientas páginas que había empezado el día anterior. Se dispuso a leerlo mientras lo esperaba.

A ratos levantaba la vista para asegurarse de estar al pendiente de su llegada. Si había algo que detestaba era esperar. Una leve brisa lo distrajo de su lectura y posó sus ojos en uno de los toboganes. Con nostalgia recordó como su madre lo llevaba a jugar y le daba mimos cuando se lastimaba.

Negó con la cabeza para sacar esos recuerdos. _No volverán, ya no existen._ Pensó con amargura y trató de centrarse en su libro.

No sabía cuánto había pasado leyendo pero sus párpados empezaron a pesarle. La música se empezaba a escuchar más y más lejana hasta sólo escuchar sonidos aleatoriamente.

–…..Ke –La música se había detenido. Algo lo mesia levemente –Sas… – Sentía como lo llamaban.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose la mirada del ojiazul. Sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un instante y del susto lo empujó olvidando que estaba en un columpio. Cayó de espaldas despertándose por completo.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Naruto tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a que se levantara.

Sasuke no aceptó la ayuda y se reincorporo solo – ¡Idiota! –Lo miro de mala gana mientras se calmaba del susto – ¿Qué manera es esa de despertar a alguien? –Preguntó enojado.

–Para empezar ¿quién podría ser capaz de dormir en un lugar como este? –Le respondió Naruto señalando el lugar – ¡Cuando mencionaste estar en un parque no me imagine que fuera el que está abandonado! –Tomo aire antes de continuar – ¿De verdad como te las arreglas para terminar en lugares así? –Preguntó.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró a su alrededor y tal como decía Naruto el parque estaba deteriorado, el tobogán infantil se encontraba completamente destruido y el columpio sobre el que se sentó antes tenía enredaderas.

–Aún si está abandonado no da miedo –Ocultó su sorpresa de haber visto el parque de una manera distinta al llegar. Miró a Naruto – ¿O te dan miedo estos lugares? Miedoso –Se burló mostrando una mirada de superioridad.

El rubio se sonrojo ligeramente mientras fruncía el ceño – ¡Cállate! –Dijo desviando la mirada avergonzado. Notó un libro en el suelo y lo levantó mirándolo con curiosidad –Ya sé que te gusta la lectura, pero no sabía que llegabas a leer biblias –dijo mientras pasaba las páginas del libro.

El pelinegro se lo arrancó de las manos para guardarlo en su mochila –Ya, deja tus balbuceos –Se dirigió a la salida del parque y Naruto lo siguió.

El trayecto a la casa del rubio fue ruidoso. Naruto no paraba de hablar de temas irrelevantes como sopas instantáneas, la descripción de sus amigos ¡incluso habló sobre las distintas tonalidades de las hojas de los árboles!

–Te queda bien –Dijo Naruto deteniéndose para que Sasuke saliera de sus pensamientos.

El ojinegro volteó al darse cuenta que no escuchaba los balbuceos de su amigo – ¿Qué? –Preguntó acomodándose la mochila.

El rubio le dirigió una sonrisa –Mi suéter –Señaló.

Sasuke se abrazó a sí mismo –No es tuyo –Miró a otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo y frunció el ceño.

La risa de Naruto inundó el lugar. Se acercó al azabache y le acaricio la cabeza –Te queda mejor a ti –Otra carcajada se hizo presente al ver como el sonrojo de Sasuke aumentó inundando toda su cara.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –Preguntó al notar la incomodidad del ojinegro con la mochila. No le permitió dar una respuesta cuando se la quitó – ¿Qué traes aquí piedras? –Se quejó comprendiendo la cara pesada que cargaba su amigo durante el trayecto.

Sasuke optó por ignorarlo. Se sentía aliviado de no cargar su mochila aunque nunca se lo admitiría. Mientras continuaban caminando miraba de reojo al rubio, era al menos diez centímetros más alto que él. Sus ojos y su cabello agarraban un brillo extraño con la luz que contrastaba con su piel ligeramente tostada. Sin notarlo su mano rozó con la de Naruto, se tensó por un momento y trató de desviar sus pensamientos concentrándose en el camino. Hasta que sintió como la cálida mano del rubio tomaba la suya.

El ojiazul empezó a correr arrastrando a Sasuke consigo – ¡Tomemos este atajo! –Dijo en voz alta. Se dirigieron a un desvío que parecía otra entrada del bosque. El azabache intentaba detener el paso de Naruto pero este sólo corría más rápido. Subieron colina arriba, resbalando más de una vez.

Cada vez había menos árboles y el sol calentaba más el lugar. Sasuke sentía que su cuerpo entraba en un calor terrible, tenía ganas de parar para quitarse el suéter. Para avanzar debía subir sus piernas más arriba de sus rodillas y mantener la velocidad de Naruto.

Pronto la extensa vegetación del lugar fue sustituida por rocas que iban aumentando de tamaño conforme subí momentos el camino extrañamente dejaba de ser únicamente subida, tenía unas leves bajadas y alguno que otro camino recto pero corto. La peor parte para el azabache fue cuando empezó a ver más rocas que tierra. Naruto sabía por costumbre donde debía pisar para no resbalarse o qué roca no se tambaleaba. Sasuke trataba de imitar sus pasos pero en más de una ocasión casi se doblaba el pie o resbalaba.

Una vez llegaron al pico más alto Naruto disminuyó la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. Sasuke se dejó caer al suelo tratando de respirar, si antes sentía calor ahora sentía que hervía. Su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo y empapado en sudor por la actividad física, además de tener el cuerpo entumecido. Mientras tanto Naruto que apenas había sudado le apretó más de la mano y señaló una casa que estaba bajando la colina de donde se encontraban.

–Ahí vivo – Su mano se movió levemente a la derecha –Ahí está el camino que hubiéramos tenido que tomar. De esta forma no tenemos que rodar la montaña porque pasamos sobre ella –Le guiño el ojo.

Sasuke se incorporó con ayuda de Naruto –No vuelvas a… hacer… eso –Dijo mientras seguía tratando de tomar aire – ¿Qué ganas tienes de… hacerme correr cuando me tomas de la mano? –Preguntó malhumorado.

El rubio no le contestó he hizo una extraña sonrisa.

– No –Intentó negarse el azabache al leer sus intenciones.

Naruto no le hizo caso y apretando más su agarre arrastró a Sasuke colina abajo.

Una vez llegaron a la casa del rubio fueron recibidos por una señora que parecía tener más edad de la que aparentaba. No dejó que Naruto los presentara cuando arrastró al azabache dentro de la casa y lo sentó en la primera silla que vio.

– ¡Eres un idiota de verdad! ¡Búscale agua y fruta! –Le ordenó al ojiazul mientras ayudaba a Sasuke a quitarse el suéter.

Naruto obedeció e inmediatamente apareció con una botella de agua y una banana. Se lo ofreció al ojinegro y este comenzó a tomarla lo más rápido que podía.

–No tan rápido –Le acariciaba la señora su espalda –Si quieres vomitar, vomita sobre mi nieto –Le peló la fruta y se la acercó –Cómela lentamente y trata de respirar –Lo aconsejó.

– ¿Cómo que vomitar sobre mí? –Preguntó –No es mi culpa que tenga tan mala resistencia física – Evitó la mirada asesina de Sasuke – ¡Además solo fueron kilómetro y medio de subida! ¡La bajada no debió cansar… – Se cayó de golpe cuando el azabache le lanzo la cascara de la banana hacia su cara.

Sasuke se levantó y tomó a Naruto del cuello de la camisa –No vuelvas a hacer eso –Lo intimidó.

Un aplauso calmado los interrumpió –Me caes bien –La señora le tendió la mano –Mi nombre es Tsunade, espero que mi nieto no te cause muchos problemas – Sasuke respondió el gesto de igual manera con porte educado.

–Igualmente, disculpe si el otro día la preocupamos –Dijo refiriéndose cuando Naruto pasó la noche y parte del día siguiente en su casa antes de que Itachi lo corriera a patadas –Mi nombre es Sasuke – Soltó el apretón de manos.

Tsunade sonrió y se dirigió a la salida –Bueno, esta noche tengo doble turno en el hospital. Pórtense bien –Se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a los menores solos.

Naruto volvió a tomar a Sasuke de la mano –Ven te enseñare mi habitación –Dijo emocionado. El azabache se dejó llevar mientras observaba la casa.

Era grande, parecía hecha casi en su totalidad de vidrio, los espacios en su interior eran enormes y en su mayoría minimalistas. Subieron tres pisos antes de llegar a la habitación de Naruto.

El azabache se sorprendió al notar que el cuarto del rubio en realidad era una terraza techada y completamente cerrada, dando una vista increíble del cielo y el paisaje por donde se viera. El piso era de caoba y los pocos muebles del lugar eran hechos de bambú. Sasuke nunca hubiera adivinado que realmente estuviera en la habitación del rubio de no ser por el desastre que había en el suelo.

Naruto se acercó a su cama que se encontraba en medio de habitación y abrió la mochila de Sasuke para dejar caer todo lo que trajo el azabache – ¡Vaya pero si los libros pesan como piedras –Comentó sorprendido.

Sasuke suspiró, iba a ser una larga mañana.

Y no se equivocó.

Naruto estaba atrasado en todas las materias y le costaba entender las explicaciones aún con los dibujos. Llevaban prácticamente horas y el hecho de que tendrían que repetir esa actividad hasta el final del semestre hacía que Sasuke quisiera arrancarse la cara.

Leyó el séptimo intento de Naruto de resolver el problema de química que le presento. _¡Maldición es literalmente el ejercicio más fácil del libro!_ Pensó frustrado al ver error tras error. De alguna manera el rubio se las arreglaba para tener todo el procedimiento erróneo pero daba con el resultado final correcto.

Suspiró derrotado. _Necesito otro enfoque, ir más lento antes de matarlo a golpes_ –Necesitas leer el problema Naruto –Dijo con voz pausada recibiendo otra lágrima del rubio. _Llorar no te librara de esta_ –No estas analizando el problema –Señaló el cuaderno.

Naruto hipó, su amigo le daba más miedo que su abuela cuando se enojaba. Creyó que Sasuke lo golpearía cuando le entrego el libro de ejercicios –Lee en voz alta el ejercicio –Le pidió el azabache de una forma extrañamente amable.

– Disolvemos cuarenta y cinco gramos de amoniaco NH3 en quinientos gramos de agua. Calcula el porcentaje en masa de la disolución –Naruto leyó en voz baja.

Sasuke asintió –Ahora explícame que entiendes de eso y según los apuntes –Los señaló – ¿Cómo lo resolverías? –

Pasaron toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde estudiando, una vez que logro tener paciencia Naruto empezó a entender los temas.

Caminaron hasta una residencia, donde según el rubio seria la reunión. Tocaron el timbre y rápidamente les abrió una chica rubia que estudiaba en su mismo salón.

– ¡Vinieron! –Dijo Ino sorprendida al verlos –Pasen, pasen –Los invitó a entrar. Naruto guió a Sasuke hasta el sótano.

El sótano estaba bien amueblado, tal como una sala, además de tener un televisor, una nevera y una mesa de billar. Se sorprendió al ver a varios de sus compañeros de algunas clases.

–No te pongas nervioso –Le dijo Naruto por debajo –En el momento que te sientas asfixiado nos vamos –Le dedico una sonrisa tranquila.

Sasuke asintió y se dirigió al único mueble vacío de lugar. Tenía frente a él una chica voluptuosa vestida con una malla y unos shorts cortos. Lo único que tapaban sus senos era una sudadera. Ella lo miró sorprendida antes de fruncir el ceño.

– ¡Mierda! –Lanzó un insulto fuerte sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

_¿Ella no era la tartamuda tímida? _Se preguntó a sí mismo.

– ¡Así es! –Se sentó Ino al lado de Sasuke –Perdiste, Puta –La señaló sonriendo.

–Chist –Chistó a la vez que se metía una mano por debajo de la malla para sacar un billete doblado de entre sus senos –La que no es puta, no disfruta –Le guiño el ojo a Ino entregándole el billete –Hazme el favor y cómprate algo lindo –Pidió con voz sensual.

Se escucharon leves risas en el lugar –Pobre Sasuke, ya lo traumaste Hinata –Dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de Sasuke –La mayoría ponemos esa cara cuando la conocemos fuera de la escuela –Le ofreció una cerveza al Azabache.

Miró la cerveza con duda antes de probarla. _Amarga_, arrugó levemente la cara _no esta tan mal. _Pensó.

Otro chico se acercó hasta donde estaban los muebles y se sentó al lado de la ojiperla –Jojojojo. Hinata perdiste la apuesta –Se burló y le ofreció una cerveza.

–Cállate pulgoso –Se la llevó a la boca notando que estaba cerrada. Lo miro de mala manera y la abrió con los dientes, escupiéndole la tapa.

El azabache sintió alivio al dejar de ser el centro de atención. Observó como las personas del lugar mantenían distintas conversaciones amenas. Todos eran de su instituto pero de distintas clases.

Naruto le dio un leve codazo captando su atención –La bebiste muy rápido –Dijo el rubio sorprendido.

Notó que efectivamente había acabado el líquido, miró de nuevo a su alrededor ignorando al rubio. A pesar de ser un ambiente ameno no dejaba de sentirse incómodo.

Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña nevera para sacar dos botellas más–La mejor manera de soltarse es con alcohol –Le ofreció otra cerveza.

Sasuke frunció el ceño –No planees embriagarme –Lo miro de mala manera pero de igual forma aceptó la botella.

El rubio volvió a su asiento–Nadie se embriaga con dos cervezas –Se acercó al rostro del azabache – ¿O sí? –Le susurro divertido.

_No creo que sea tan malo. _Pensó – ¿Dónde quedó el chico que miraba la timidez de los árboles? –Imitó su voz con lo último antes de empezar a beber su segunda botella.

Naruto soltó una ligera risa y empezó a beber –Soy el mismo –Le guiño el ojo.

–Que románticos –Los interrumpió Ino lanzando un suspiro.

Kiba soltó una carcajada –Solo lo dices para no sentirte como la lámpara –Se burló.

Ino iba a replicar pero tocaron él timbre, enseguida un chico de cabello negro llegó al lugar –Que pereza – Saludó y bostezó.

Shikamaru se acercó a ellos, sacó de su bolso un bong y lo colocó sobre la mesa –Hacía tiempo no pasabas por aquí –Miró a Naruto mientras preparaba la pipa.

El rubio sacó de la mochila de Shikamaru un pequeño envase –Estaba ocupado – Respondió mientras lo ayudaba triturando el cannabis.

Sasuke miraba el proceso con curiosidad. _Ese idiota no entendía la práctica de química pero sabe hacer todo eso_. Pensó levemente enojado. Se levantó y agarró otra cerveza de la nevera.

–Ya que estas ahí pásame diez –Le pidió Ino entregándole una cubeta –Estaré con Hinata en la cocina –Subió las escaleras con la ojiperla.

Kiba se levantó de su asiento y fue tras ellas –¿Qué prepararán? ¡Tengo hambre!

Suspiró. _Genial, ahora soy el de los mandados_. Terminó de llenar la cubeta y dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio al sentir ese familiar olor.

Naruto Inhalaba del bong sorprendiendo al azabache por la cantidad de humo que podía aspirar. Al terminar el rubio se giró a verlo y esperó unos segundos antes de exhalar el humo – ¿Quieres? –Ofreció.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y subió para entregarles las cervezas a los demás. Al llegar a la cocina lo volvió a inundar el mismo olor del sótano. Las chicas se pasaban un porro mientras cocinaban con la ayuda de Kiba. Hinata le sonrió a Sasuke cuando este le entregó la cubeta

Escuchó que le agradecieron cuando se dirigió de vuelta al sótano. Aún se sentía incómodo en ese lugar. Sacó tres cervezas, una para él y las otras dos para Naruto y Shikamaru.

Ambos hablaban sobre temas que no conocía, colocó las cervezas de ambos sobre la mesa temiendo interrumpir y se sentó en el sillón del frente. Observó de nuevo el lugar tratando de distraerse, tenía ganas de irse y se sentía arrepentido de haber dejado el libro en casa de Naruto.

El cojín hundiéndose a su lado lo despertó de su transe –Lo siento –Se disculpó el rubio –Sabía que te sentirías incómodo y de alguna manera te forcé a venir –Le dijo mientras se recostaba más en el mueble.

Le iba a responder cuando aparecieron las chicas, Kiba. Traían bocadillos y demás.

A pesar que al inicio se sintió cohibido una vez que la cerveza hizo su efecto se dio cuenta que disfrutaba de las actividades, desde jugar juegos de video hasta bearpong. Nadie lo forzó a hablar ni participar.

Terminaba su octava cerveza, sentía la los labios adormilados. Meció a Naruto levemente –Oye tonto –Lo llamó –Donde está el baño –Le preguntó.

Naruto que no se había levantado del mueble en esas dos horas medio reaccionó y lo miró con una sonrisa tonta –Ehh –Parpadeó un par de veces antes de responderle –Subiendo las escaleras el segundo cuarto –Finalizó.

Una vez terminó de hacer sus necesidades se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía hambre y a pesar de que habían traído varios bocadillos estos se habían agotado rápidamente. Abrió la nevera esperando encontrar ingredientes para prepararse algo. Se decepcionó al encontrar únicamente variedades de refrescos, dulces y envases de comida sospechosos.

Miró su celular pensando en qué tipo de comida pedir a domicilio cuando un envase con papel aluminio al lado del horno captó su atención. Curioso lo destapó y se encontró con un gran brownie. En otro momento lo hubiera ignorado pero tenía hambre. Con un cuchillo cortó un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca.

Su sabor era extraño, no era desagradable pero no le gustaba. Aun así se terminó el pedazo y cortó otro trozo para calmar su hambre mientras ordenaba la comida.

Naruto subió preocupado por la tardanza del azabache. Por la forma en la que bebía notó que no sabía tomar alcohol y temía que ya estuviera vomitando. Se dirigió hasta el baño con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Un ruido en la cocina lo alertó y al llegar se encontró con Sasuke comiendo un trozo de brownie.

Alarmado le quitó el trozo –Sasuke, no comas más –Le advirtió asustado. Miró el envase para darse una idea de la cantidad que el menor se había comido.

El ojinegro frunció el ceño – ¿Acaso es un pastel de cumpleaños? –Preguntó por el extraño comportamiento del rubio.

Naruto tragó en seco – ¿Cuánto bebiste? –Lo miró preocupado.

Sasuke se llevó el dedo a la boca pensativo –Siete… no, ocho –Respondió con duda. Empezó a sentir su cuerpo extraño –Naruto ¿Qué tenía el brownie? –Preguntó asustado. Su boca se empezaba a sentir muy seca y pastosa.

–Lo que estás pensando –Le respondió en un susurro –No te alarmes ni te pongas nervioso –Aconsejó –A menos que quieras sentirte mal.

–Bien –Respondió sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y a la vez ligero – ¿Ahora que prosigue?... –Iba a preguntar algo más pero no sabía con exactitud si ya lo había hecho – ¿Cuánto dura esto? –Le miraba la cara tratando de concentrarse en la conversación.

El rubio trató de relajar su expresión preocupada –Usualmente unas pocas horas, depende de cada quién – Mintió –Lo mejor es que no trates de controlar lo que sientes y te dejes llevar –Buscó en la alacena varias bolsas de botanas.

El azabache lo veía mientras procesaba la información, se apoyó de la alacena y cerró los ojos. Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera flotando pero a la vez estaba más consciente de sus extremidades. Abrió los ojos y haló a Naruto levemente de su camisa para llamar su atención.

Cuando Naruto volteó bajó la mirada incapaz de verle a la cara –No quiero que me vean –Susurró en voz baja.

Naruto asintió y lo tomo de una mano mientras que con la otra llevaba unas botanas con gaseosas. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a una de las habitaciones, era sencilla y poco amueblada. Lo único que destacaba era el enorme televisor frente a la cama.

–Puedes recostarte un rato –Le indicó el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro.

Sasuke asintió, se sentó en medio de la cama y abrazó sus piernas. Observaba callado cada movimiento del ojiazul –Puedes irte –Dijo.

El rubio se acercó y se sentó frente a él ignorando su petición –No te dejare solo en tu primera vez –Sacó un porro de sus bolsillos y lo encendió –Te ofrecería pero ya estás muy drogado –Dijo al terminar de inhalar.

Sasuke soltó una ligera risa –No creo que esté más –Dijo.

Naruto empezó a reírse mientras seguía fumando – ¿Mas qué? –Preguntó agarrándolo de la barbilla para verlo directamente a los ojos – ¿Más drogado?

Sasuke se perdió en los ojos azules del rubio y por primera vez los notó más saturados. Veía como poco a poco se le dilataban las pupilas y su mirada cambiaba a una ligeramente traviesa.

Naruto notó que el rostro del azabache se tornaba rojo. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó lentamente a sus labios y lo besó.


	5. Chapter 5: Mapa

**Capítulo 5: Mapa**

La intensa luz que inundó el lugar lo despertó. Tardó unos minutos en que sus ojos se acostumbraran a tanta claridad. Se sentó y enseguida un dolor pulsante en su cabeza y garganta atacaron. Con una mano tocó el área afectada notando un leve chichón y con la otra su cuello.

Observó el lugar y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Naruto. De repente, se percató de algo importante. Bajo la mirada y notó que cargaba una camiseta distinta a la de la noche anterior. Tragó en seco y levantó la sabana lentamente confirmando sus sospechas: no cargaba pantalón.

_¡Esa ropa interior no es mía!_ Pensó sonrojándose.

Unos ronquidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Giró la mirada para encontrarse a un rubio dormido. Furioso se sentó sobre él, lo tomó de los hombros y lo levantó levemente para después empujarlo contra el colchón repetidas veces – ¡Despierta idiota! –Exigió el menor haciendo una mueca por el dolor de cabeza y garganta.

Naruto se despertó de inmediato y bostezó tranquilamente ignorando a Sasuke.

El azabache se enojó más por la reacción del rubio – ¡¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?! –Gritó.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada divertida y a la vez decepcionada – ¿Hasta dónde recuerdas? –Preguntó divertido.

Sasuke aflojó su agarre y tocó su barbilla pensativo. _Cerveza, brownies, Naruto, habitación… beso._ Tragó en seco. _¿El beso fue real? ¿O lo imagine? ¡Maldición! ¿Y después? ¡¿Qué pasó después?!_

El rubio no pudo contener su carcajada al ver las expresión asustada del menor –No ocurrió nada malo –Trató de tranquilizarlo –El brownie mezclado con el alcohol te pegó mucho. Al principio te encontrabas bien pero empezaste a sentirte mal. Pedimos un taxi a tiempo porque empezaste a vomitar –Observó como Sasuke se tocaba la garganta –De verdad me preocupé cuando vomitaste unos hilos de sangre. Probablemente la tengas lastimada –Trató de sentarse un poco –También te resbalaste y caíste sobre tu vomito –Volvió a reír por la expresión del azabache.

Sasuke se quedó un momento analizando toda la información. Se sentía completamente avergonzado y humillado. Le tapó la boca al rubio y lo miró con odio – ¡Esto es tú culpa! –Le reclamó – ¡No te rías idiota! –Gritó causando que el ojiazul se quedara sin aire.

Naruto forcejeó para quitar la mano del menor de su boca. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire mientras lloraba levemente por la risa.

El azabache se levantó de la cama enojado y agarró del piso uno de los varios pantalones del rubio. Se lo puso rápidamente y empezó a buscar su celular.

El ojiazul observaba al menor mientras trataba de controlar su risa –Sasuke –Lo llamó –Nadie te vio vomitando, puedes estar tranquilo –Le sonrió.

– ¡Eso no es lo que me molesta! –Le levantó la voz el azabache mientras rebuscaba en las cosas del suelo – ¡Eres un imbécil! –Gritó a la vez que lo volteaba a ver.

Naruto suspiró un poco y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. El menor confundido trató de alejarlo – ¡Suéltame! –Dijo forcejeando.

El rubio apretó el abrazo –Sé que te sientes vulnerable y lo detestas pero necesitas calmarte –Pidió con calma –Anoche me lo contaste todo –Dijo en susurro.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco – ¿Todo? –Preguntó sin comprender del todo las palabras del ojiazul.

–Lo que recuerdas de ese día y de porqué detestas quedarte solo –Trató de elegir las palabras correctas. Soltó a Sasuke para mirarlo a la cara.

El azabache frunció el ceño, lo siguiente que sintió Naruto fue un dolor en su mejilla derecha.

Sasuke lo había golpeado y con la misma salió de la habitación.

Esperó media hora para salir a buscar al azabache, sabía que no se podía haber ido muy lejos considerando que salió sin zapatos. Metió fruta, agua, calzado y un suéter en la mochila. Una vez fuera de casa caminó rumbo a la colina para tener mejor visión del lugar y con suerte encontrar rápido a Sasuke.

Mientras caminaba recordaba la madrugada que pasó cuidando del menor. Se sentía culpable, de haber sabido todo antes nunca lo hubiera descuidado de esa manera.

_¡Todo iba tan bien después de ese beso! _Pensó frustrado, sabiendo que de cierta forma se aprovechó de la situación. Nunca había visto a Sasuke tan relajado hasta que notó como el azabache comenzaba a sudar frío y a temblar.

Suspiró saliendo de sus pensamientos al llegar a la parte más alta de la colina. Miraba alrededor en busca del azabache. Un sonido de quejidos lo hizo desviar su mirada dos pequeñas colinas más abajo. Divisó su figura a lo lejos, parecía estar golpeando un árbol. Sin querer perder más tiempo apuró el paso.

Recordó como Sasuke se aferraba a él esa noche_ –Siento que me arrancan los huesos –Susurraba el menor con lágrimas en los ojos –No quiero que me lleven –Pedía entre gritos ahogados mientras se aferraba a él como si se tratara de un salvavidas. _

Bajaba la colina trotando, el Sol comenzaba a calentar el lugar y empezó a sudar. La brisa helada enfriaba su cuerpo a la vez que comenzaba a correr. Subía algunas rocas con una habilidad envidiable, solo necesitaba de un mínimo impulso en sus piernas para subir muy alto como si de un salto se tratase.

_Él sólo podía abrazarlo –No pienses en eso, imagina otra cosa –Recomendaba. El pequeño cuerpo solo temblaba más y más. _

Iba en una bajada cuando casi cae por distraerse. Recuperó el equilibrio a tiempo y levantó la mirada, estaba cerca.

No tardó más de quince minutos en llegar, el azabache estaba sentado en el suelo temblando ligeramente por tanto esfuerzo físico.

–Tus manos están lastimadas –Dijo Naruto al llegar.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo con intensión de irse, pero el rubio se lo impidió –Deja de huir por una vez en tu vida y escúchame –Dijo enojado.

El ojinegro frunció el ceño –No estoy huyendo –Se detuvo mirándolo enojado –Tu deja de seguirme –Le gritó.

– ¡Si quieres que deje de seguirte entonces escúchame! –Trató de convencerlo.

Sasuke lo empujó – ¿Por qué insistes con ese tema? ¡Déjame solo! –Exigió – ¡Deja de verme de esa manera como si supieras lo que siento porque no es así! –Gritó.

Naruto lo tomó por los hombros –Sí lo sé –Alzó la voz –Tienes miedo de que te vean vulnerable y te guardas todo –Fue bajando su tono –Necesito que respires y me escuches.

El ojinegro enrojeció del enojo – ¡No compares mis asuntos con los tuyos! –Lanzó un golpe directo a la cara del rubio.

Sin embargo este lo detuvo con facilidad – ¡Claro que no tienen comparación! –Esquivó otro golpe del azabache – ¡Deja de evadir el tema y escúchame! –Pidió agarrando la pierna del menor que se dirigía a darle una patada.

– ¿Evadir? –Preguntó riendo – ¡Tú eres el que se la pasa evadiendo responsabilidades! –Logró soltarse del agarre de Naruto –No puedes estar un día sin consumir tus estúpidas sustancias –Escupió con malicia.

El rubio se distrajo y Sasuke logró darle un golpe – ¡Es mejor que pasársela escondido! –Dijo como si aquel golpe no le hubiera afectado – ¡Deja de ocultarte y huir! –Lo empujó contra el sueño.

El azabache se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y el ceño fruncido. Fue a atacar de nuevo, golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada. Todos sus intentos eran fallidos y en cada uno terminaba siendo empujado al suelo.

Su desesperación crecía al igual que su entrecortada respiración. Intentó ponerse de pie para volver a atacar pero el cansancio no se lo permitió. Gritó de frustración y sacó fuerzas para levantarse. Intentó dar otro golpe que Naruto esquivó de nuevo con facilidad. Su cuerpo iba de nuevo a caer en el suelo pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores no llegó a sentir la tierra en su piel. El rubio detuvo su caída y lo abrazó protectoramente.

Sasuke intentó zafarse sin éxito. Sentía demasiadas emociones para controlarlas y sin darse cuenta correspondió el abrazo del ojiazul. Ahogó un grito desgarrador en el pecho del mayor y finalmente sus lágrimas acumuladas empezaron a salir.

Naruto acarició el cabello del menor un rato en completo silencio. Esperó a que su respiración se calmara lo suficiente –Vamos a hablar entonces –Dijo con calma.

El azabache suspiró derrotado. Estaba cansado y el rubio no iba a ceder. Ambos se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol. El ojiazul le ofreció agua para beber y sus manos heridas.

Hizo una mueca de alivio al sentir el agua en sus heridas –Termina de hablar entonces –Rompió el silencio.

El mayor sonrió tratando de aligerar la situación –El tema de tus padres no es algo que tocaré –Lo miró con comprensión –Si en algún momento deseas hablar de ello te escuchare así como tú me escuchaste a mí – Sacó varias manzanas de su mochila, le ofreció una al menor mientras se lelvaba otra a la boca.

Sasuke aceptó la manzana y dejó que el rubio continuara.

Naruto terminó de comer y sacó un mapa –Es del pueblo y sus alrededores –Lo abrió y señalo un punto –Nosotros estamos más o menos aquí.

El azabache lo miró confuso – ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que tenías que hablar conmigo? –Preguntó frustrado.

–Anoche me dijiste que temías ir a ciertos lugares porque pasaban cosas extrañas – Explicó –Creo que si vamos juntos a esos mismos puntos te darás cuenta de que no hay nada de malo con ellos –Sonrió.

El menor tomó el mapa pensativo. No tenía idea de cuantos lugares con exactitud pasó esos sustos –La mayoría de esos lugares están abandonados –Señaló un área en ruinas.

Naruto asintió aún con una sonrisa en el rostro –Si por supues… -Se percató de las palabras del azabache – ¿¡En ruinas!? –Gritó – ¡¿Qué hacías en esos lugares?! –Preguntó exaltado – ¡No me extraña que te jalen los pies de noche! –Dijo asustado.

Sasuke suspiró –No todo el tiempo fue ruinas. Idiota –Frunció el ceño –Antes vivía ahí –Miró al horizonte –Antes de que se quemara todo y nos desalojaran del lugar –Murmuró.

El rubio lo miró triste –Lo siento –Se disculpó –No sabía que vivías en el lugar de la catástrofe.

El ojinegro asintió. Justo un año después de la tragedia de sus padres hubo una peligrosa fuga de gas. Desalojaron a la mayoría cuando algo detonó. Las llamas se apoderaron de casi todo el valle y la gran sequía de ese año no ayudó. El pueblo prácticamente fue reconstruido desde cero lejos de ahí y por extrañas razones nunca arreglaron el área en ruinas.

–Me sorprende que no vivieras ahí –Lo miró Sasuke curioso –Pensé que todos vivían ahí.

El rubio negó –Realmente viví la mayor parte de mi niñez en América antes de mudarme –Sonrió – ¡En fin! ¡Podemos ir hoy a uno de esos lugares que mencionaste! –Cambió el tema.

El azabache asintió –Itachi no se debe enterar de esto –Dijo sabiendo que su hermano se tomaría mal esas "excursiones" –Por cierto ¿Dónde está mi celular? –Preguntó.

Naruto lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo entregó – ¡Me viste buscándolo y fuiste incapaz de dármelo! –Le reclamó arrancándoselo de las manos. Revisó el aparato y se sorprendió al no tener llamadas ni mensajes.

–El llamó a mi abuela, ella nos encubrió –Le sacó la lengua – ¿Cuál es el primer lugar al que iremos? –Preguntó emocionado con la idea de hacer exploración urbana.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada aburrida –No entiendo tu emoción. Hace unos momentos estabas aterrado – Miró el mapa pensando en cuál sería el mejor lugar para iniciar –Las ruinas del antiguo pueblo quedan lejos. Deberíamos probar con algo más cercano a nuestra zona –

El rubio le arrebató el mapa – ¡Podemos empezar por el colegio! –Dijo contento –Anoche dijiste que escuchaste algo en los baños –Miró al azabache y este asintió –Hay una leyenda en que una niña de tercero desapareció ahí.

El menor lo miró incrédulo – ¿Y qué? ¿Desapareció en los baños? –Preguntó aburrido –Adivinare, sus llantos aún se escuchan por las noches –Dijo sarcásticamente.

Naruto negó con la cabeza –Ella vivía en la zona en ruinas –Se acercó al rostro del azabache – Desapareció en el colegio que quedaba en la zona de la catástrofe y obviamente antes de la misma –Puso voz de ultratumba –Pero encontraron parte de sus restos en la nueva construcción del colegio –

Sasuke detuvo su respiración por un segundo –No lograrás asustarme con eso –Ocultó su nerviosismo –De todas maneras –No terminó la oración porque su celular comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla, era Itachi. Suspiró y contestó.

–_Dime_

–_Sasuke ¿A qué horas llegas? ¿Necesita que pase a recogerte? ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche? –Preguntaba Itachi preocupado._

–_Iré allá dentro de poco, no necesitas preocuparte –Sonrió levemente para colgar la llamada._

Miró a Naruto –Iré a mi casa. Organizaremos el plan después – Se levantó despidiéndose del rubio.

Después de perderse un poco, logró encontrar el camino hacia su casa. El trayecto hubiera sido silencioso y tranquilo de no ser las constantes llamadas de su amigo para saber si estaba bien. Su mente estaba divagando y trataba de recordar lo sucedido anoche. Si había algo que tenía claro era que aquel beso si ocurrió y no lo imaginó. Aunque le pareció extraño que Naruto no hubiera mencionado nada al respecto.

_Quizá solo fue algo impulsivo y es preferible hacer como si nada hubiera pasado._ Pensó suspirando, ya había llegado al departamento. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, a esa hora Itachi no solía estar en casa. Entró con confianza y dejó su bolso en la mesa.

Caminó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua –Que suerte que Itachi no esté en casa –Escupió el agua al escuchar esa voz.

Deidara lo miraba de arriba abajo con los brazos cruzados –Esa no es tu ropa –Señaló.

Sasuke lo miró sin expresión – ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otro? –Preguntó sarcásticamente –Deberías estar feliz de haber pasado una noche a solas con él aquí –Se burló

El rubio se acercó a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos –Dime que no tuviste nada sexual –Dijo serio.

El azabache negó extrañado por el tono de voz empleado por el novio de su hermano. Deidara no se lo creyó del todo y jaló los pantalones de Sasuke – ¿Qué demonios haces? –Preguntó avergonzado alejándose del rubio.

–Sales y apagas tu celular toda la noche. Llegas aquí con otra ropa que no es tuya –Lo señaló –Ni si quiera esos boxers son tuyos –Puso las manos en su cadera en señal de reclamo –Justamente cuando crees que no hay nadie en la casa. Si no me explicas que ocurrió le diré a tu hermano–Finalizó.

El ojinegro puso los ojos en blanco –Me embriagué y vomite –Dijo simplemente. El sonido de la puerta abrirse alertó a ambos. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

Deidara asintió –Ve a darte una ducha mientras preparo el almuerzo –Entró a la cocina. Se detuvo un momento y sacó un condón de su bolsillo –De todas formas debes cuidarte –Le lanzó el condón.

Sasuke lo agarró en el aire apenado y se fue rápidamente a la ducha.

El olor a comida y el sonido de los cubiertos invadió el apartamento. Itachi observaba seriamente a su hermano y este a él.

–No –Dijo seriamente El hermano mayor.

–No te pregunté si podía –Respondió Sasuke a la vez que tomaba un poco de agua.

Deidara sonreía tensamente –Ustedes dos son un caso –Se burló metiéndose a la conversación –El que no quería salir ahora quiere salir –Señaló al menor –El que quería que saliera ahora quiere que esté encerrado –Señaló a su novio.

Itachi miró al rubio –No es lo mismo salir de día que de noche. Además ya se quedó a dormir ayer fuera –Dijo preocupado.

Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido–Solo ayude a Naruto a estudiar, eso no cuenta cómo salir –argumentó.

El azabache mayor lo miró con expresión seria –Bien entre tu historia de ayudar a Naruto a estudiar ¿dónde llega la parte en la que llegas con otra ropa? –Preguntó y miró a Deidara frunciendo el ceño –Y no puedo creer que tú lo encubras.

El menor se sonrojó –No es lo que parece –Dijo incomodo por la penetrante mirada de su hermano –La comida me cayó mal y vomité –Miró a otro lado.

Deidara se levantó de la silla –Itachi –Lo llamó –Vamos a hablar –Se dirigió a la habitación seguido por un confundido Itachi.

El azabache se extrañó por ello, aprovecho la oportunidad y le escribió a Naruto

_Para: Naruto_

_Me parece que deberíamos dejar esa exploración para otra ocasión._

Su teléfono vibró al segundo de enviar el mensaje.

_Para: Sasuke_

_¡No te acobardes ahora! Si no vamos hoy tendremos que esperar hasta el otro fin de semana para ir a la escuela a esta hora. Además ya estoy de camino._

Sasuke suspiró y recogió la mesa. Al terminar se sentó en el mueble cansado. _¿De dónde sacará tanta energía como para hacer tanta actividad física?_ Se preguntó cerrando los ojos.

_Comenzó a ver colores extraños, imágenes aleatorias de la noche anterior. Un rubio disculparse con él por haberlo besado. El negando sus disculpas mientras se abalanzaba contra él para seguir besándolo._

_Calor, mucho calor. Sentía la piel del pecho de Naruto, tocaba sus músculos mientras este le quitaba la camisa. De pronto el rubio lamió donde estaba su tatuaje cerca del cuello volviendo todo oscuro. _

El sonido de su teléfono lo sobresalto. Abrió los ojos de golpe, tratando de controlar el sobresalto de su corazón. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a su hombro. Una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo, sentimientos encontrados entre asco y placer lo confundieron. Algo le decía que no era la primera vez que lo lamian ahí. Pero no era capaz de recordar quién fue el primero.

De nuevo el sonido del celular alertando un nuevo mensaje lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo revisó con mala cara.

_Para Sasuke: Ya estoy cerca._

Al leer el mensaje su corazón se sobresaltó como si le hubieran inyectado adrenalina. Subió a su habitación y vació su mochila. Comenzó a preparar lo que pensaba que necesitaría, una linterna, una botella de agua, una navaja multiusos y barras energéticas.

Se colocó el suéter que le había regalado Naruto y encima el que le quitó a Itachi. Su celular sonó cuando se acomodó la mochila.

_Para Sasuke: Ya estoy afuera._

Tragó en seco, sus manos empezaron a sudar frío. Negó con la cabeza y respiró sonoramente para teclear una respuesta.

_Para Naruto: Ok._

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y caminó hacia la salida. Su hermano lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados en la puerta. Sasuke lo miró decidido.

El mayor suspiró y con dos dedos empujó levemente la frente del menor–Mantenme al tanto si pasa algo –Le entregó gas pimienta –Te estoy dando un voto de confianza, no lo arruines.

Sasuke asintió y tomo extrañado el envase. Salió del departamento. Bajo las escaleras del edificio lo más rápido que pudo. Al salir se encontró con el rubio esperándolo

Quizá aquello no fue un recuerdo sino un simple sueño. Pero no le importaba, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que quería dejar de huir por una vez en su vida. Recordaría al asesino de sus padres y lo encontraría.

**Notas Finales:** Originalmente lo que acaban de leer realmente era la mitad del capítulo, pero aprovechando que era lo suficientemente largo decidí cortarlo ahí. La catástrofe es un punto clave en la historia tanto para el pasado de Sasuke como las supuestas leyendas en el pueblo.

El por qué Itachi decidió darle demasiada libertad a Sasuke se ira revelando en los siguientes episodios.

Eso es todo por esta semana. ¡Se les quiere muchísimo! Y gracias por leer.

Abracitos y besitos :D


	6. Chapter 6: Escuela

**Notas de autor:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí otra actualización que por cierto de todos los capítulos ha sido el más difícil de escribir, pero por lo menos se está desarrollando mucho más la trama principal :D

Y antes de que se me olvide, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo y la calidez que me han dado!

Genesis: Aunque eres anónimo me has comentado cada capítulo. Te lo agradezco muchísimo! Lamentablemente esta plataforma no me permite responderte en los comentarios así que te respondo aquí: Bueno en resumen Sasuke técnicamente no va a recordar todo de cuando estaba ebrio (es imposible). Ahora de aquella noche de su niñez tendrás respuestas poco a poco. Y lo de que Naruto vea a Sasuke como su salvador es más reciproco, es decir, ambos se están apoyando mutuamente :)

**Capítulo 6: Escuela**

A diferencia de las ciudades, aquél pueblo no era nocturno. Si bien en algunas festividades el pueblo agarraba vida nocturna, no quitaba el hecho de que esa noche no era uno de esos días.

Las calles largas y el bosque rodeándolos hacían que por más iluminación que tuvieran pasadas las diez de la noche los transeúntes necesitarían una linterna para moverse en la mayoría de lugares.

Sin embargo, esa noche era distinta. La noche era clara y como si de una travesura se tratara ambos chicos caminaban sin necesidad de alumbrar el camino.

El aire helado le pegaba en la cara al azabache refrescándolo de aquella ansiedad que lo hacía sudar. Ninguno hablaba, mantenían un paso rápido. Iban por una calle principal orillados de la vía cuando de la nada el rubio se detuvo.

–Tomemos un atajo –Le guiño el ojo al menor –No queremos que algún curioso nos vea entrando a esta hora –Tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo guió dentro de la maleza.

El azabache se dejó llevar –Al menos dime que esta vez no me harás correr –Suspiró en voz baja, recibiendo como respuesta una leve risa por parte del rubio.

–No prometeré no cansarte, pero trata de mantener mi ritmo –Sonrió –Caminando, claro –

El ojinegro apretó la mano del ojiazul, entre el frío y la incomodidad que sentía por el sudor sólo le reconfortaba sentir el tacto de Naruto.

A pesar de tener poca visión reconocía el lugar, se habían adentrado al bosque desde la carretera norte. Caminaron aún en silencio por unos minutos, subiendo unas cuantas colinas de vez en cuando. Después de pasar entre varios árboles llegaron a la zona donde Sasuke se había topado con Naruto aquella noche, después de su ataque de pánico.

El azabache se detuvo y subió la mirada hacia el cielo contemplando las estrellas. Tantas noches encerrado en su habitación concentrándose en sus pesadillas le había hecho olvidar la belleza de ciertas cosas.

–Hoy el cielo está especialmente hermoso –Dijo el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Giró su mirada hacia este. El frío de la noche hacía que saliera vapor de su boca al respirar.

–Supongo que perdiste una buena noche para tomarle fotos a las estrellas, o lo que sea que hagas –Le respondió fingiendo poco interés.

Una risa traviesa lo sorprendió –He notado que cuando mientes desvías la mirada o tensas tu mano –Dijo el rubio apretando ligeramente el agarre de Sasuke –Hay más noches así, no te preocupes –Se puso frente al azabache –Podemos acampar un día. Conozco un punto alejado donde las estrellas se ven mejor –Finalizó.

El menor tragó saliva. El rostro de Naruto estaba acercándose, sentía su tibio aliento cerca del rostro. Fue cerrando lentamente los ojos, esperando con algo de ansiedad sentir los labios del rubio como aquella noche.

Más el beso no llegó. Lo supo cuando al sentir como la calidez del aliento del mayor se alejaba. Abrió los ojos entre avergonzado y decepcionado.

El rubio desvió la mirada –Lo siento –Se disculpó –No es el momento adecuado –Soltó la mano del azabache para continuar caminando.

Inmediatamente Sasuke volvió a tomar la mano de Naruto –Idiota –susurró.

El mayor sonrió mientras correspondía el agarre.

Ambos habían pasado alrededor de una hora caminando antes de llegar al gran árbol. Solo ahí se detuvieron un momento para tomar agua y repasar la ruta.

Naruto abrió el mapa y lo alumbró con la linterna –El colegio tiene más de siete entradas –Señaló la entrada principal, la posterior, la del gimnasio y la del patio –Las otras cuatro son de emergencia y es probable que estén abiertas –Miró la cara nerviosa de Sasuke –De todas formas la mayoría de ventanas aunque están cerradas no tienen seguro –Le dedicó una mirada traviesa.

El azabache suspiró negando con la cabeza –Bosques nocturnos e invasión de propiedad. No añadiré fractura –Le respondió sin expresión.

Naruto exhaló resignado –Bueno –Dijo haciendo un leve puchero mientras guardaban las cosas –Vamos –

Se levantaron y continuaron caminando. En menos de diez minutos se encontraban en las áreas del colegio. Este estaba vagamente alumbrado y conforme se acercaban una densa niebla los empezó a cubrir.

Ambos encendieron sus linternas en un esfuerzo de ver mejor. Se dirigieron a la puerta que daba la salida hacia el patio ya que era la más cercana que tenían. Sabían que estaría cerrada pero intentarían abrirla.

El azabache puso la mano en una de las perillas nervioso, sentía su corazón latir frenéticamente y el frío hacía que el metal de la misma le quemara la mano. Miró a Naruto dudoso y este lo imitó con la perilla de al lado. Se vieron durante un segundo antes de que Sasuke inhalara y empujara la puerta a la vez que el rubio.

La puerta se abrió dando un crujido. Ambos se vieron de la impresión sin poder creer que la primera puerta que intentaran abrir estuviera de hecho sin seguro. No lo pensaron dos veces y entraron cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Los pasillos del colegio se veían más grandes sin los estudiantes. La densa niebla terminó por cubrir los alrededores oscureciendo más el ambiente. El silencio era tal que Sasuke podía escuchar su corazón retumbándole los oídos.

Miró a Naruto sin saber a dónde dirigirse primero – ¿Vamos a donde el suceso o donde dices que se encontraron los restos? –Preguntó ocultando su nerviosismo.

El rubio sacó su cámara fotográfica del bolso –Primero a los baños –Se agachó y tomó una fotografía del pasillo –Nunca había visto niebla en un sitio cerrado –Comentó con asombro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño –Espero que no seas tan idiota como para publicar esas fotos en internet –Dijo suspirando –La idea es que nadie se entere que estamos aquí –Lo regañó.

El mayor soltó una leve risa mientras hacía otras tomas –Te tomas todo muy enserio, relájate –Lo miró y colgó la cámara a su cuello – ¿O ya estás buscando una excusa para huir? –Retó

El azabache se colocó las manos en el bolsillo en un intento de calentarlas –Deja tus estupideces –Dijo cortante –Vamos –Empezó a caminar.

Naruto alumbraba el camino, por alguna razón una sola linterna alumbraba lo mismo que ambas. Subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. No se escuchaba ningún sonido extraño más que los pasos de ambos. Se detuvieron en la puerta que daba al baño, el rubio intentó abrirla pero esta estaba cerrada.

–Buu –Se quejó el mayor mirando al azabache –Parece que solo iremos a el área clausurada y nos iremos –dijo decepcionado.

Sasuke solo se limitó a asentir desviando la mirada a las ventanas. La oscuridad era tal que era imposible visualizar algo fuera. _Extraño,_ pensó. Ambos se dirigieron a ancho pasillo con el objetivo de llegar a las escaleras.

Un sonido grueso y oxidado de un cerrojo de puerta retumbó en el lugar haciendo que voltearan de inmediato. La oscuridad empezó a ser tal que era imposible ver más que a unos pocos metros de frente.

Instintivamente se tomaron de las manos y el rubio apagó la linterna – ¿Crees haya alguien ahí?– Pregunto Naruto en voz baja.

Sasuke negó y apretó el agarre –Hay que ver de dónde provino ese sonido –respiró profundamente tratando de mantener la calma.

El mayor encendió de nuevo la linterna iluminando tenuemente el lugar. Caminaron de regreso escuchando nada más que el eco que hacían sus pasos. Pasaron por la puerta del baño, Naruto la iluminó un momento verificando que esta siguiera cerrada.

Al ver que así era continuaron su paso. Un crujido lento y profundo detrás de ellos los alertó. La puerta del baño se había abierto de par en par.

– ¡Ahhhhhh! –Gritó el rubio colocándose tras Sasuke

El azabache miró a Naruto enojado –Deja tus estúpidas bromas –Dijo molesto

El mayor negó varias veces dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás –Te juro que estaba cerrada con llave –Se excusó arrastrando sus palabras –Debió ser el aire –

–No puede haber aire si ninguna ventana está abierta –Las señaló.

–Debe de haber si entró hasta la niebla – Lo tomó del brazo –Alguna ventana del baño quizá lo esté.

El azabache frunció el ceño – ¡Aun así! Si la puerta estaba cerrada con llave como dices ¿Cómo puedo el aire pudo abrirla? –Señaló lo lógico.

– ¡No lo sé! –Respondió frustrado – Solo estamos poniéndonos nerviosos –Dijo tratando de simular valentía – ¡Entremos y acabemos con esto! –Jaló a Sasuke adentro.

Al entrar no notaron nada extraño además de la densa niebla. El ojinegro señaló la pequeña ventana al otro extremo –Está cerrada, idiota –Lo miró de mala manera.

El rubio suspiró –Ya no importa, exploremos – Miró a su alrededor. El baño no era muy grande, constaba de cinco cubículos todos con las puertas cerradas, tres orinales y cinco lavamanos en frente de un gran espejo. Se acercó al primer cubículo y lo abrió.

El azabache hizo lo mismo con el segundo y el tercero. Naruto se dirigió a abrir el cuarto cubículo, solo quedaba abrir el quinto cuando la puerta del baño se cerró de un portazo.

El mayor se dirigió a la salida del baño para abrirla, pero esta se encontraba trancada. Sin saber qué más hacer la empezó a patear, pero esta no cedía.

Sasuke encendió su linterna para no perder de vista a Naruto. Por el rabilo del ojo notó algo extraño en el espejo – ¡Naruto! –Lo llamó asustado captando su atención.

El rubio se giró – ¿Qué? –Se sorprendió al ver al menor más pálido de lo usual alumbrando el espejo. Al igual que el azabache alumbró el espejo abriendo la boca y dejando escapar un grito ahogado de la impresión.

Al verlo directamente se podía notar cada cubículo que habían abierto con salpicaduras de sangre y en medio del espejo en letras mayúsculas habían escrito con sangre:

_**¿JUGAMOS?**_

Naruto se giró para comprobar lo que veía. Sin embargo los cubículos estaban completamente cerrados – ¿Qué demonios? –Preguntó extrañado. Girando la cabeza un par de veces sin entender cómo el espejo daba una imagen errónea.

El sonido de un cerrojo los regresó a la realidad. Sasuke siendo el primero en reaccionar tomó a Naruto del brazo y lo arrastró rápidamente hasta el último cubículo encerrándose con él.

–Súbete a la váter ¡rápido! –Ordenó en voz baja. El rubio obedeció y el azabache lo imitó. Con las manos temblorosas apagó ambas linternas. Le tapó la boca al ojiazul con una mano.

La puerta empezó a crujir anunciándose. Unos pasos cortos y rápidos los alertaron. Escucharon una respiración acelerada junto con un pequeño llanto agudo. La puerta crujió de nuevo dándoles a entender que la cerraron.

Los pequeños pasos se acercaron hasta el cuarto cubículo. Estos se detuvieron ahí y escucharon como rápidamente alguien al igual que ellos se escondió.

La puerta volvió a crujir, esta vez anunciando unos pasos lentos y pesados. Patearon la puerta del primer cubículo, el segundo y así sucesivamente.

El llanto ahogado del cuarto cubículo aumentaba conforme se acercaban los pasos a él. Cuando escucharon el cuarto cubículo ser pateado un grito desgarrador inundó el lugar.

Una voz risa profunda, grave y sádica se escuchó de fondo.

_**TE ENCONTRÉ**_

Sentenció aquella voz, antes de que el lugar se inundara de gritos y súplicas. Un sonido suave y filoso los acompañaba junto con un olor metalizado mezclado con podredumbre.

Tres minutos exactos pasaron antes de que aquel ensordecedor llanto se detuviera por completo. El hedor cada vez era mayor. La misma risa profunda y extraña sonó antes de que tocaran en el último cubículo.

_**TOC TOC TOC**_

Susurraba aquella voz. Esperaron a que abrieran la puerta, sin embargo eso no ocurrió. Los pasos se fueron alejando del lugar con paciencia. El crujido de la puerta les avisó que aquél ser abandonó el lugar.

Naruto quitó la mano del azabache de su boca, ambos estaban repletos de sudor. La oscuridad se desvaneció un poco y eran capaces de verse ligeramente los rostros.

El rubio se reincorporó en el piso – ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Preguntó el un hilo de voz.

–Un recuerdo–Respondió de manera tranquila mientras que se reincorporaba y encendía una linterna.

El ojiazul impidió que Sasuke abriera la puerta – ¿Qué haces? ¡Es peligroso! ¡Debemos llamar a emergencias! –Sacó el celular para marcar.

El azabache solo negó y salió del cubículo – ¡No salgas puede volver a aparecer! –Dijo preocupado marcando, pero el celular ni si quiera daba tono – ¿Cómo es que ni hay señal? ¡Maldición! –La intensa luz lo del baño lo cegó unos instantes. Salió del cubículo para encontrarse a un Sasuke con una mirada neutra.

El baño estaba completamente normal, no habían rastros de lo anteriormente sucedido, incluso el espejo estaba impecable.

–Encontré el interruptor de la luz – Dijo de manera tranquila.

Naruto se agarró el cabello casi halándoselo sin poder entender lo que ocurría –No entiendo –Dijo tragando en seco –Lo escuchamos –Tomó a Sasuke por los hombros – ¡Él estaba ahí y asesinó a alguien! –Su voz se quebró levemente al mencionar lo último.

El azabache suspiró –Lo que viste no fue real –Dijo lentamente –Parecía real y puede dañarnos. Pero no, no es real.

El rubio puso una cara de confusión – ¿Sabías que esto pasaría? –Apretó su agarre – ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

– ¡Ni si quiera recuerdo lo que te dije! –Se defendió – ¡Además tampoco sabía que esto pasaría contigo aquí! –Dijo alterándose – ¡Nadie me ha creído en años!

– ¡Mierda! –Gritó el ojiazul – ¡La ventana! –Dijo de pronto. Se acercó a ella y trató de abrirla, sin embargo se encontraba completamente cerrada. Enojado, se quitó la chaqueta para envolverla en su brazo. Dirigió un golpe a esperando romperla, pero esta ni si quiera se agrietó. Lo intentó varias veces más lastimando su mano.

Sasuke se sentó en el piso suspirando –Oye –Lo llamó –No la vas a poder romper, estamos atrapados –Dijo aburrido.

Naruto lo miró estresado y se sentó frente a él. Con las manos temblorosas sacó de su mochila una cajetilla de cigarros –Bien ¿Cómo salimos entonces? –Preguntó a la vez que encendía un cigarro y daba una profunda calada. Le ofreció uno a Sasuke.

Este dudó un instante, pero lo aceptó –No lo sé, esto también es nuevo para mí – Encendió el cigarrillo y dio una corta calada ahogándose en el instante –Asco –Tocio un par de veces más.

El rubio dio otra calada – Busquemos una salida –Sonrió tratando de reconfortar al menor

El azabache tomó un poco de agua asintiendo. Naruto sacó de su mochila un juego de navajas y miró al ojinegro – ¿Tienes con qué defenderte? –Preguntó –Ya sabes, en caso de no poder escondernos –Sonrió un poco al ver como el otro asentía y sacaba un spray de pimienta cortesía de su sobreprotector hermano mayor.

Terminaron su cigarrillo y se prepararon. En cuanto salieron del baño la puerta se cerró de un portazo y escucharon la cerradura de la misma. Sasuke se giró y trató de abrir la puerta, pero esta se volvió a encontrar cerrada.

Revisaron algunas de las ventanas del pasillo, al igual que las del baño se encontraban cerradas y eran imposibles de abrir. Optaron por devolverse por donde vinieron, el camino era iluminado por el azabache, mientras que Naruto sostenía la navaja.

Llegaron a la puerta que daba la salida. El rubio intentó abrirla, al no tener éxito intentó violar la cerradura sin éxito. Frustrado empezó a darle patadas –Maldición ¡Ábrete!

–En el salón de profesores o en la dirección debe de haber algún juego de llaves –Dijo interrumpiendo las patadas del mayor.

Este asintió –No entiendo cómo estas tan tranquilo – Se adentraron de nuevo al pasillo.

Sasuke iba alumbrando el tenue camino, necesitaban pasar por seis salones antes de llegar a la escalera –He visto cosas peores –respondió cortante luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Continuaron pasando por el salón A17, seguido del A16 y así sucesivamente. De pronto tanto el azabache como el rubio se detuvieron.

_¿No debimos pasar por las escaleras ya? _Se preguntó iluminando los salones.

De nuevo el A17. Giraron y no alcanzaban a ver la puerta que habían intentado abrir hace algunos minutos. Naruto tomó la mano del azabache para guiarlo hacia atrás

–Ilumina ese salón –Indicó. Palideció al leer A11. No se habían pasado, de alguna manera el pasillo no tenía fin.

Intentaron abrir ese salón sin éxito. Probaron con la puerta del lado derecho sorprendiéndose que esta sí abriera. Entraron buscando el interruptor de luz.

El mayor lo activó –No enciende – Lo apretó varias veces esperando un distinto resultado. Miró al fondo decepcionado hasta que notó algo extraño –Mira Sasuke –Caminó al fondo del salón –Una nota –La levantó del piso.

_**A-17-2**_

–Parece una especie de acertijo –Dijo acercándose al rubio.

Este pegó un salto – ¡No me asustes así! ¡Camina haciendo más ruido! –Lo regañó.

El azabache levantó las cejas sorprendido y sonrió levemente –Verifiquemos si hay algo entre este salón y el A-11 –Se dirigió a la puerta y sintió un poco de alivio al notar que no se quedaron encerrados.

Al salir no vieron nada entre ambos salones. El rubio incluso palpó la pared buscando alguna imperfección en la misma.

Sasuke suspiró y se tocó la sien –Bien analicemos –Trató de encontrar sentido a la nota –El primer mensaje fue "juguemos" –Hizo unas comillas con los dedos de su mano libre –Básicamente estamos jugando al escondite –Dijo con obviedad –Esto debe indicar algún lugar en el que nos podamos esconder o alguna clave.

Naruto lo abrazó – ¡Eres muy inteligente! –Dijo emocionado – ¡Bien! ¡Busquemos ese escondite o cosa cerrada! –Le quitó la linterna al menor, guardó su navaja en el bolsillo y lo tomó de la mano apresurando el paso.

Probaron con el salón doce, al igual que el once estaba cerrado. Con el salón trece tuvieron suerte, entraron deprisa. Naruto soltó la mano del azabache y le devolvió la linterna. Encendió la suya para agilizar la búsqueda. Verificaron cada pupitre esperando encontrar alguna nota, objeto o incluso libro. Sin embargo no encontraron nada. Sin desanimarse probaron con los salones faltantes.

Lejos de ahí se encontraba un azabache caminando de un extremo de la habitación a otro.

Deidara por otro lado estaba sentado en la cama arropado bebiendo un té –Pareces bestia enjaulada. Cálmate –Aconsejó bebiendo un sorbo.

Itachi se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada enojada –No debí dejarlo salir –Dijo preocupado –Por su expresión se notaba que iba a hacer algo indebido –Arrastró sus palabras con rabia.

El rubio colocó su tasa en la mesita de noche –Tu hermano que nunca sale se hace amigo de un adolescente que le gusta acampar y meterse hierba – Bostezó con sueño –Obviamente harán cosas indebidas –Se burló.

El ojinegro se sentó al lado del rubio – ¿Y si se meten en problemas? –Suavizó su expresión al sentir como le acariciaban el cabello.

– ¿Un idiota y un amargado juntos? –Rió –No me extraña si esa sabandija nos llama en la madrugada para que los saquemos de la cárcel –Besó al azabache para tranquilizarlo –Déjalo tranquilo –Bostezó de nuevo y se acostó para dormir.

Itachi se levantó y miró hacia la ventana. Apretó su celular esperando alguna llamada, estaba seguro que algo andaba mal.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el pasillo entre el salón once y el diecisiete exhaustos. Sólo podían ingresar al salón trece y al diecisiete. Habían buscado más de una vez cualquier pista u objeto, pero los salones estaban vacíos si omitían los pupitres.

–Naruto –Lo llamó el azabache – ¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó agotado.

El rubio verificó su reloj –Las doce en punto –Dijo sorprendido –No me puedo creer que no ha pasado ni un minuto desde del incidente del baño –Sacó su teléfono verificando la hora –El celular dice la misma.

Sasuke exhaló frustrado, podía ver su aliento de nuevo. Por cada segundo que contara en su mente la temperatura disminuía más y más. Una risa aguda del mismo tono de los llantos del baño provenientes del salón once les llamó la atención.

Se levantaron de inmediato. Un crujido y la puerta frente a ellos se abrió de un portazo. Naruto contó tres segundos en voz alta, al ver que nadie salía entraron en busca del infante.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos. Ambos ignoraron ello y alumbraron lo posible con las linternas. El salón era para su desgracia el de biología y a diferencia de los otros salones este se encontraba repleto de objetos.

El mismo olor nauseabundo de los baños empezó a inundar el lugar – ¡Sasuke reacciona! –Gritó el rubio al ver al azabache parado con la mirada perdida.

Al ver que se quedaba sin reaccionar decidió buscar él mismo un escondite para ambos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Revisó al fondo del salón justo detrás de los mesones. Al acercarse vio varios estantes y en medio de ellos un armario cerrado. Intentó abrirlo pero este necesitaba de una llave para abrir. Lo pateó un par de veces desesperado. Respiró profundamente y se dispuso de buscar algo en el salón que lo ayudara a romper el candado.

Sasuke observaba con detenimiento el salón. Este no contaba con pupitres sino con cuatro largos mesones numerados por letras. El eco lento de los pasos acercándose les indicaba que les quedaba poco tiempo. _Piensa rápido, _pensó estresado a la vez miraba a su alrededor en busca de algún número o pista en el mesón A. Pero exactamente de lo que carecía aquel salón eran de números.

Levantó la mirada frustrado viendo el antiguo reloj de pared. La voz del ser desagradable le llegó como recuerdo _Toc, toc, toc. ¡Tiempo! _Pensó.Este al igual que el de Naruto tenía la hora detenida.

Tomo una silla deprisa y la colocó justo debajo del reloj. Se subió sobre ella y movió las manecillas indicando las cinco y dos. Notó como algo dentro del reloj sonó. Lo tomó y al instante de separarlo de la pared una llave cayó. Bajó de la silla para tomarla pero el rubio le ganó.

Sintió como lo tomaban del brazo y lo arrastraban hasta el armario. Naruto lo abrió con la llave y lo metió antes de entrar y cerrar. Apago su linterna.

Los pasos se detuvieron un momento, un portazo a la puerta anuncio aquél despiadado ser. Su fuerte olor fétido les hizo cubrirse la nariz.

Incapaces de ver por la oscuridad, sólo podían escuchar como tumbaba los mesones uno por uno. Los pasos se aceraron al armario lentamente y se detuvieron. Una pequeña risa lenta inundó el lugar. El ser continuó en su búsqueda.

Arrancó los posters de biología, destruyó el muñeco de ciencias. Se detenía unos segundos entre estante y estante. Tomándose su tiempo disfrutaba de romper todo.

_¡Está dejando el armario de último!_ Pensó el azabache con terror.

Desafiando su lógica, Sasuke palpó la pared del armario empujándola levemente. Esta se abrió como puerta. Exhalaron en silencio aliviados y se dispusieron a huir por aquél lugar.

Para cuando abrieron la puerta principal ellos ya se habían ido.

La pequeña puerta los llevó por un corredor oscuro, ninguno fue capaz de encender la linterna por temor a que los siguieran. Una tenue luz al final del camino los guió a la salida.

Conforme se acercaban a ella notaban que provenía de un agujero en la pared. Naruto se asomó en él.

–Hazte a un lado – Ordenó el rubio yendo hacia atrás para tomar impulso y abalanzarse contra la pared de madera.

La luz momentánea los cegó unos segundos. Estaba amaneciendo, el menor casi se cae de la impresión al reconocer el lugar.

Era su antigua escuela.

**Notas finales:** Lo sé deben estar como ¿Pero que ha pasado? Ya poco a poco todas las interrogantes se irán respondiendo. ¿Quién es ese ser y en qué se relaciona con Sasuke? Supongo que ya deben de tener una idea.

Originalmente el capítulo era muchísimo más largo ¡Pero se me hizo interminable esas dos escenas de terror! Así que para no aburrirlos tanto decidí resumirlo un poco mientras agarro algo de experiencia con esto de escribir escenas de "miedo" (entre comillas lo coloco porque escribir eso de madrugada con sountracks de películas de terror me puso de los nervios. Pero al leerlo en la mañana me decepcionaba porque no asustaba ni a una gallina)

En fin, tengan un lindo fin de semana! Nos estamos leyendo, abracitos y besitos :3

Y se me cuidan de la gripe D:


	7. Chapter 7: Cara

**Notas del capítulo:** ¡Hola de nuevo! De nuevo, después de mil años una actualización. ¡Este capítulo es doble! Ya que es el número 7 y bueno es mi número favorito (Ya luego se darán cuenta a qué me refiero con capítulo doble) :3

Pd: Acabo de darme cuenta que aquí no me salía los separadores de cambio de escena o paso de tiempo. Mil disculpas, lo iré arreglando de a poco.

-Pdt: Paso de tiempo, es decir separo una escena de otra. No es cambio de escena, sino para dar a entender que pasó más de una hora etc

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cara**

Casi cae al suelo por la impresión. Encendió la linterna para una mejor visibilidad. Miró el lugar haciendo una mueca de extrañeza. Aquel pasillo quemado y repleto de polvo lo podía recordar a la perfección.

_ –Sasuke, cariño –Lo llamó una mujer con el mismo cabello azul marino que él –Dale un beso a mami –Pidió la mujer con una sonrisa –Ten un buen primer día bebe._

Negó tratando de desviar aquél recuerdo. Podía ver a su madre mimándolo cada vez que lo dejaba y lo buscaba del colegio. Tragó amargo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

El sonido de algo golpeando contra el suelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos –Ahh –Escuchó un grito del rubio a lo lejos. Sus piernas se movieron solas para auxiliar al mayor. Miraba el piso tratando de no pisar los escombros.

Un aire helado le pasó por al lado _– Cariño –_Le susurraron al oído. Giró la mirada y por una milésima de segundo juró ver a su madre. Dio un paso atrás sin poder creerlo y pisó algo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Cayó sentado. Revisó con la mirada lo que le hizo caer y se sorprendió al ver un llavero de panda. Era pequeño, infantil y tallado en madera. Por alguna razón estaba en perfecto estado a pesar de notarse que era viejo.

Lo tomó extrañado y lo guardó en su bolso. Se quedó sentado observando el lugar. A diferencia de su colegio, este no tenía esa extraña niebla y la linterna alcanzaba a iluminar mejor – ¡Sasuke! –Lo llamó Naruto. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rubio cerca tomándole de los hombros.

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado –Revise un poco, hay una salida –Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente –Ven, salgamos –Lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse.

El mayor alumbraba el camino, a pesar de no conocer aquella escuela en pocos minutos fue capaz de ubicarse y de encontrar una salida.

Salieron con cuidado por unas de las tantas ventanas rotas. Se alejaron lo más rápido posible de la escuela hasta que entre la maleza encontraron una vía. Naruto se detuvo abruptamente y abrazó al azabache sorprendiéndolo.

–Perdóname –Susurró –No tenía idea por lo que pasabas –Su voz se quebraba a la vez que ahogaba un pequeño llanto. Se alejó un poco del menor para verle el rostro – ¡Por favor di algo! ¡Reacciona! –Rogó.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sin saber que decir sólo atinó a corresponder el abrazo del rubio. Naruto rompió en llanto al sentir el tacto reconfortante.

_Todo estará bien_. Pensó el menor.

No saben con exactitud el tiempo que estuvieron abrazados. Pero en cuanto el llanto del rubio cesó se separó del azabache y le mostró una sonrisa triste.

Sacó su teléfono he hizo una llamada. Se alejó un poco de Sasuke quien lo miraba expectante, luego de unos minutos se acercó al menor.

–Llamé a mi abuelo –Le tomó la mano –Vendrá a buscarnos, pero será mejor que vayamos haciendo camino –Comenzó a caminar guiando al menor.

-Pdt-

Llevaban un rato caminando en silencio cuando Naruto exhaló sonoramente –Sasuke –Lo llamó – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó de nuevo.

El azabache se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – ¿Es extraño sabes? –Continuó el rubio –Usualmente eres explosivo cuando sientes temor.

Sasuke apretó el agarre ligeramente _–…_Sí –Respondió apenas audiblemente.

Sin embargo Naruto alcanzó a escucharlo, se giró y lo tomó de los hombros – ¡Respondiste! –Dijo emocionado.

El azabache soltó un largo suspiro. _Idiota ¿Cómo puedes estar como si nada? _Pensó frustrado. Iba a insultarlo cuando las luces de un auto los alertaron.

El auto se orilló cerca de ellos y el conductor empezó a tocar el claxon desenfrenadamente – ¡Muévanse! – Gritó un hombre al bajar la ventanilla. Su cabello era gris y largo.

_Seguramente es el abuelo de este imbécil._ Pensó por el parecido de ambos en cuanto a imprudencia.

Naruto se acercó al conductor – ¡Viejo pervertido no tienes por qué gritar! –Gritó el rubio.

– ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así mocoso malcriado! –Respondió el señor con otro grito – ¡Además tengo todo el derecho del mundo de gritar! ¡Interrumpiste mi investigación! –Respondió enojado.

– ¡Oh si claro in-ves-ti-ga-ci-ón! –Dijo el ojiazul con sarcasmo moviendo sus dedos.

El hombre de cabello blanco se bajó del auto en un intento de intimidar a Naruto – ¡Muestra un poco de respeto si tu abuela se entera dónde estás te va a dar escarmiento! –Lo regañó.

El rubio sonrió de forma traviesa –Te llamé a ti porque sé dónde realizas tu investigación –Lo señaló –Pervertido –Susurró divertido.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar y se acercó a ellos antes de que al señor le diera un infarto –Buenas noches –Dijo en su característico tono frío y sin emoción –Soy Sasuke Uchija, amigo de su hijo –Le tendió la mano presentándose –Lamento que le causemos tantas molestias, gracias por recogernos y disculpe la hora.

El anciano aceptó la mano del menor –Jiraya, mucho gusto –Lo miró de reojo analizándolo –Así que Sasuke. Mmm –Se acercó a la cara del menor –Tienes lindas facciones ¡Con razón mi nieto toma duchas largas mientras dice tu nombre! –Le soltó la mano y carcajeó por la expresión de ambos.

Jiraya subió al auto – ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Suban de una buena vez! –Los apuró.

* * *

Sasuke pidió que lo dejaran en su casa y durante todo el trayecto se mantuvo callado. Esperó a que el auto de Jiraya se alejara para entrar al edificio. Tomó las escaleras como acostumbraba, se agarró con fuerza del barandal y daba pasos lentos.

No le temía a la oscuridad del lugar a pesar de que en cuanto lo dejaron sólo su cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera intensa. Se detuvo e inhalaba de manera rápida y corta. Seguido a eso apuró el paso y entró de manera silenciosa al departamento.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo al baño y cerró con llave la puerta. Se acercó al lavamanos y lavó su cara en un intento por tranquilizarse. El aire golpeó contra la ventana haciendo que el azabache pegara un salto. De golpe recordó lo vivido esa noche de atrás hacia adelante. Tapó su rostro con sus manos y ahogó un gemido de dolor. Por un instante llegó a su mente el olor a putrefacción y los llantos del infante.

Cayó de rodillas frente al váter y sin poder evitarlo vomitó todo lo comido de ese día. Su cuerpo ahora temblaba violentamente y sus lágrimas salían sin control.

_¿Por qué seré tan débil?_

_¿Por qué siempre debe de haber alguien cuidándome?_

_¡¿Por qué nunca soy capaz de proteger a quienes aprecio?!_

Se lamentaba el menor mientras vomitaba ácidos estomacales. Pronto empezaron a tocar la puerta. Asustado, agarró su mochila y la abrazó. Se arrastró en silencio hasta toparse contra la pared. Abrió la boca intentando gritar, pero solo sacaba gemidos lastimeros.

Patearon la puerta y todo se volvió negro.

-Pdt-

El olor a comida le revolvió el estómago. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, la claridad lo cegó por unos instantes. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de su hermano. Se sentó con cuidado, su cuerpo dolía. Hizo memoria e instintivamente se llevó una mano a su boca en un gesto de sorpresa. Miró hacia la puerta y se encontró con Itachi apoyado en el marco.

El mayor lo miraba –Buenos días – Saludó con su seriedad habitual. Se acercó al menor y le tomó la temperatura con la mano –Ya no tienes fiebre. Pero no debes sobre esforzarte –Pidió.

–Hermano –Lo llamó pero fue ignorado por el mayor.

–Tonto hermanito – Empujo la frente del menor con sus dedos –No te esfuerces en ello –Susurró. Se dirigió a la salida –Regresare en la noche.

_¿A qué te referías Itachi? _Pensó con leve molestia. Se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina. Deidara se despedía de su hermano y regresaba a la cocina cuando lo observó con preocupación

–Te ves de la mierda –Bromeó Deidara con una sonrisa lastimera. Se acercó a tomarle la temperatura de la misma forma de Itachi –Al menos ya no tienes fiebre –Se alivió.

Sasuke quitó de mala gana la mano del rubio –Al menos ya tu actitud es la de siempre –Dijo el mayor mientras le entregaba un tazón de fruta picada –Come y vístete que saldremos.

El azabache comenzó a sospechar de la actitud del rubio. Por instinto buscó en sus bolsillos su celular y al no encontrarlo lo buscó con la mirada por el lugar. No sabía ni donde había dejado su mochila

–Itachi lo guardó– Dijo al ver al menor buscando algo –Antes de que salgamos te lo doy –Puso los ojos en blanco al ver que el menor chistó.

El ojinegro comió en silencio – ¿A dónde iremos? –Preguntó

Deidara sin evitarlo le dedicó una gran sonrisa de superioridad –Conocerás donde fabrico mi arte –Encendió un cerillo de manera dramática.

El menor lo ignoró, tomo su tazón de fruta y se fue a su habitación – ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! –Se quejó el rubio – ¡Deberías escuchar maldito niño! –Gritó enojado.

Sasuke comió rápidamente y tomo una toalla para entrar al baño. Notó que la cerradura de la puerta había sido partida. _Así que el de anoche era Itachi_. Pensó apenado.

_Necesito saber si Naruto dijo algo._

Suspiró frustrado.

-Pdt-

Durante todo el camino en el auto Deidara habló sobre los distintos tipos de arcillas, masas, pinturas y tiempo de horneado. Sasuke miraba por la ventana distraído, apretaba el celular en sus manos con temor a encenderlo. Por un instante miró a Deidara y se debatía entre preguntarle qué ocurrió el resto de la noche. Si Itachi estaba enojado y si había llamado a su amigo pidiendo explicaciones.

– ¡Oye! –Lo llamó el rubio haciendo que el menor diera un leve brinco –Ya llegamos –Dijo saliendo del auto.

El azabache lo imitó y observó el lugar. Era una gran estructura compuesta por varios contenedores cortados y enlazados entre sí. Sin poder evitarlo abrió la boca impresionado.

– ¿Este es tu taller? –Preguntó sin poder creerlo.

Deidara lo miró orgulloso –Por supuesto que no, pero está ahí adentro. Lo guió hacia la entrada, el lugar parecía un laberinto y era fácilmente perderse. En la mayoría de contenedores había grandes ventanales que mostraban el taller de cada persona.

–Después de la catástrofe la mayoría de los artistas perdimos la mayoría de nuestras obras –Comenzó a decir a la vez que su mirada se ensombrecía –Era el equivalente del trabajo de nuestras vidas –Levantó la mirada orgullosamente –Por primera vez nos unimos e invertimos en un taller, al principio no eran más que cuatro paredes y discutíamos por el poco espacio. Pero fuimos creciendo hasta lo que ves.

Sasuke miraba a su alrededor, efectivamente el taller tenía múltiples subdivisiones. Cada uno separado por otros contenedores intercalados y con grandes ventanales que permitían el acceso de la vista de cada pequeño mundo.

En uno pudo notar una chica de cabello morado alrededor de cientos de hojas de papel apiladas ordenadamente mientras que con un escalpelo daba pequeños cortes sobre una gran resma que se encontraba en una mesa en el centro –Ella es Konan –La señaló, es experta en dar forma al papel –El azabache levantó la ceja extrañado.

Siguieron caminando y se toparon con otro pequeño puesto. En él estaba un joven de cabello rojo rodeado de partes de marionetas – ¡Sasori! –Lo llamó el rubio pero fue brutalmente ignorado.

El ojiazul suspiró y le sonrió de una manera tenebrosa al joven que lo ignoro –Es aquí – Dijo Deidara deteniéndose. Abrió la puerta y prendió las luces, su taller era del mismo tamaño de los demás, con la diferencia que este incluía una reja y puerta que daban hacia la salida posterior –Cada taller mide en esencia lo mismo pero están modificados según nuestras necesidades –Explicó.

Sasuke continuó explorando con curiosidad el lugar de trabajo de Deidara. Contaba con un horno para cerámica. Un mesón largo de más de tres metros en el que se encontraban varias piezas de modelar desorganizadas. Un lavamanos, varias estanterías y en una esquina un mueble.

–Bienvenido a mi casa –Dijo mientras se colocaba un delantal de cuero y acercaba otra silla al mesón –Siéntate –Indicó.

El azabache obedeció aun impresionado por el lugar. Se lamentó por no traer un libro al darse cuenta de que probablemente vería al rubio trabajar.

Deidara lanzó sobre la mesa una bola de arcilla –Ten – Le acercó herramientas de moldear –Deja tus lamentos y crea algo.

El ojinegro tomó con duda la arcilla – ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? –Le preguntó cortante – No se moldear arcilla –Separó la masa en varios círculos sin saber qué hacer con exactitud.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos –Siente la arcilla –Tomó una de las bolas separadas por el menor y se la restregó en la cara –Escucha el material pedazo de mierda –Dijo irritado.

Chistó frustrado y se levantó con la intensión de irse – ¿Quieres ser fuerte? – Escuchó y se detuvo justo en la puerta –Acompáñame – Dijo Deidara halando la manga de la camisa al menor.

Arrastró al azabache al taller del pelirrojo –Ese tipo perdió a sus padres a una edad más temprana que tú – Señaló las marionetas –De niño dejó de lamentarse y construyó marionetas a la misma imagen y semejanza de ellos –Lo tomó del cuello –En la catástrofe los volvió a perder.

Lo soltó para seguir arrastrándolo hasta el taller de la chica de cabello morado –Esa es Konan ¡ni si quiera conoció a sus padres! ¡Vivió en la calle! ¡Vendiendo flores de papel fue como salió adelante! –Lo guió hasta unas escaleras que daban a un segundo piso.

En el él rubio siguió arrastrando al menor –Ese es Sai –Señaló un chico de cabello negro pintando lo que parecía ser un león con tinta china – ¡Ese tipo es un rarito y ha pasado por la misma mierda de todos!

Sasuke iba a protestar ya cansado de la intensidad de Deidara cuando este lo tomó de los hombros – ¡Todo el mundo pasa por mierda y aun así salen adelante! –Gritó enojado – ¡Tú debes empezar a dejar de comportarte como un mocoso y asumir tus problemas!

– ¡No hables de mi como si me conocieras! –Escupió con veneno – ¡No eres más que la puta de mi hermano! – Intentó soltar el agarre del mayor pero este no se lo permitió.

Deidara inhaló conteniendo sus ganas de abofetear al menor – ¡Sí! –Gritó – ¡Soy la puta que te ha cuidado junto con tu hermano desde que tenías nueve malditos años! –Los ojos del mayor se aguaron.

El azabache abrió la boca dispuesto a contestar pero no pudo. No encontraba palabras o insultos para que el rubio lo dejara en paz.

Deidara al ver que el menor estaba en silencio siguió –Itachi y yo te vemos como nuestro hijo –Confesó – ¡Así que si no vas a abrir la boca para contar la mierda que te pasa entonces busca un pasatiempo para que no explotes como anoche! –Dijo recobrando su postura.

Sasuke quedo mudo por un momento. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió sinceramente –Lo sé –Murmuró metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos –Vamos –Se limitó a decir.

-Pdt-

El azabache observaba con calma el trabajo de Deidara. El rubio hacía pájaros de arcilla a una velocidad envidiable y a pesar de eso su atención al detalle era increíble. Él por otro lado hacia piezas sin una forma concreta. Aburrido tomó su celular y se armó de valor para encenderlo.

_0 Mensajes_

_0 Llamadas_

Miró decepcionado la pantalla – ¿Mi hermano habló con Naruto? –Preguntó de repente.

El rubio negó concentrado en su arte. Sasuke continuó mirando la pantalla del celular y se dignó a marcar, le contestaron enseguida.

_ – ¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Naruto emocionado._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño –Normal –Respondió cortante._

_El rubio rió suavemente – ¿Todo está bien entonces? ¿Si no ocurrió nada por qué llamas? Eso es raro en ti ¿Seguro estás bien? –Preguntó divertido._

_El azabache tragó saliva sin saber que responder –…Sí –Dijo irritado._

_– ¡Yo me acabo de levantar! –Contó animado –Pensaba en llamarte pero ¡Me quede dormido! ¡Pero aun así me llamaste! Tal parece que estamos conectados –Se burló._

_El ojinegro puso una mano en su frente tratando de ocultar su sonrojo –Ajá –Respondió apenado. Decidió que lo mejor era colgar._

Sentía que hervía en rabia. _Naruto eres un imbécil_. Pensó enojado. Miró de nuevo el celular al tener una llamada entrante.

_– ¿Qué? –Preguntó enojado._

_La voz de Naruto se enserió un poco – ¿Tienes planes para hoy?_

_Sasuke meditó un poco –No quiero hacer ninguna estupidez hoy –Respondió enojado – ¿No tuviste suficiente aventura ayer? –Preguntó._

_El rubio se rió –La verdad solo pensaba en acompañarte un rato._

_El azabache suspiró –Déjame solo –Colgó la llamada_

Una risa irritante inundó el taller. El ojinegro miró al rubio con ganas de matarlo– ¿Qué? –Preguntó enojado.

Deidara le guiñó el ojo –Sasuke y Naruto –Canturreó –Sentados bajo un árbol, dándose besitos. Sí señor –Se burló.

El Uchija se levantó de la silla sonrojado – ¡Nosotros no nos damos besos bajo los árboles! –Negó nervioso.

Al rubio le creció más la sonrisa – ¿A no? –Preguntó achicando los ojos – ¿Entonces se han besado en _otros lados?_ –Preguntó haciendo énfasis en lo último.

El sonrojo de Sasuke aumentó – ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! –Respondió apenado.

Al mayor se le abrieron los ojos a más no poder – ¡Son novios! –Sentenció – ¡Qué rápido! –Dijo asombrado.

El azabache iba a replicar cuando fue abrazado repentinamente – ¡Suéltame! –Trataba de alejar al rubio.

Deidara lo intentaba de abrazar con todas sus fuerzas –Crecen tan rápido –Decía en tono burlesco – ¡Si hasta hace unos meses fue tu primer día de escuela!

Sasuke frunció más el ceño – ¡No tengo cinco años suéltame maldición! –Pedía irritado.

El celular del azabache empezó a sonar. El rubio le guiño el ojo –Sabes… –Comenzó a decir el de ojos claros –No le diré a Itachi si tu novio viene.

El Uchija puso los ojos en blanco exasperado –Suficiente –Logró soltar su agarre –No te soporto –Tomó su mochila y celular.

El rubio sonrió burlonamente –Me saludas a mi futuro yerno –Se despidió con la mano.

El azabache le mostro el dedo medio antes de salir del taller.

* * *

Habían quedado en verse en un punto medio entre la casa de Naruto y el taller donde trabajaba Deidara. La distancia era significativa por lo que a Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que tomar el autobús.

El autobús se encontraba únicamente ocupado por él y por un niño. Se puso los audífonos para distraerse. De pronto recordó el llavero que encontró en la madrugada. Lo sacó del bolso y lo revisó. No había nada extraño en él, sin embargo una sensación incómoda lo inundó en el pecho. De asfixia e incertidumbre.

No supo el por qué pero revisó el llavero de panda repetidas veces buscando la más mínima pista. El autobús se detuvo anunciando la parada. Se levantó quitándose los audífonos y caminó hacia la salida. En cuanto bajó una leve risa le heló el cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta antes de que el autobús arrancara y alcanzó a ver al niño cuya voz pertenecían a los llantos de la madrugada. Estaba sucio, lleno de sangre y heridas. Su cabello era negro y desordenado.

Dio un paso hacia adelante con la intensión de seguir al autobús y exigir que se detuviera. Pero se arrepintió con la misma. Volvió a girarse y a ver el mapa ubicado en un pequeño poste de información para ubicarse con exactitud. Frunció el ceño al ver que estaba mal definido. Sacó de su bolso el que le había obsequiado el rubio para ubicarse mejor.

Exhaló y tocó su frente en señal de estrés. Había tomado la ruta equivocada. Si no hubiera estado observando el llavero se habría dado cuenta de que el camino era más rural. Analizó el mapa, o se daba la vuelta y caminaba hora y media hasta la siguiente parada o seguía el camino del bosque y se ahorraba una hora de camino.

Guardó el mapa y metió las manos en los bolsillos por el frío que empezó a hacer. Miró el camino de asfalto y notó una niebla espesa.

_Tiene un extraño parecido con la de anoche._ Pensó

Estuvo tentado a llamar a Naruto o a su hermano pero se arrepintió rápidamente.

_¿Quieres ser fuerte? _Recordó las palabras de Deidara.

Suspiró, esta vez no tendría a Naruto para ayudarlo.

-Pdt-

No tenía idea de hacia donde se dirigía ni por donde pasaba. Todo el camino le parecía exactamente igual. Nublado, con monte y barro

Su cabello goteaba agua por la humedad del lugar, lo único que lo mantenía cálido era el paso que llevaba. Se detuvo al ver el camino se dividía en dos, uno hacia la derecha y uno hacia la izquierda.

Meditó sobre cuál tomar. Apretó el llavero que llevaba en la mano. Sentía que llevaba al menos hora y media caminando y no lograba ubicarse en el mapa. El sonido de un trueno a lo lejos le indicó que debía buscar refugio.

Sabía que lo más sensato era devolverse, quedarse en la parada y esperar a que pasara otro autobús. Pero sentía que el bosque lo llamaba.

El cielo se tiño de gris oscuro. El azabache frunció el ceño apretando tanto el agarre de sus manos que sus nodillos se pusieron blancos. Decidió no tomar ningún camino y salió de la ruta yendo montaña arriba.

Jadeaba cansado. El ejercicio definitivamente no era lo suyo. Sin embargo debía admitir que desde que el rubio llegó a su vida su resistencia física había mejorado notablemente. Subía por la colina agarrándose de las ramas de los árboles. En más de una ocasión resbaló.

Reprimió un grito al sentir su pié deslizarse, gracias a sus manos no rodaba colina abajo. Pronto comenzó a llover. Sasuke logró llegar al tope de la colina. Tocó sus rodillas con las manos respirando rápidamente. Inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba para tomar el agua que caía del cielo.

_Imbécil. _Se insultó a sí mismo. Podía estar en un autobús camino a casa de no ser por su terquedad.

Observó el lugar y notó que debajo de la maleza había un pequeño camino de cemento. Continuó el camino con la esperanza de encontrar algún lugar para resguardarse. Caminó durante unos minutos tiritando de frío hasta que la maleza que cubría el camino se fue despejando dejando a la vista un gran edificio abandonado.

Sasuke se detuvo impresionado por semejante construcción en medio de la nada. Miró a su alrededor buscando algún cartel que le indicara el nombre de lo que solía ser. Sin embargo el sonido de un trueno lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

Se acercó a la reja que evitaba el paso al interior del lugar. Era la única forma de acceso al lugar. Soltó un suspiro frustrado. La reja estaba cerrada por un candado viejo y oxidado.

Intentó ingresar al lugar subiendo la reja quedándose a medio camino. Con cuidado se movió lateralmente hasta estar pegado a un lado del muro. Tomó impulso y saltó logrando agarrarse del tope del muro. Pegó un grito por el esfuerzo al subir su cuerpo.

Se giró y cayó de pie dentro del lugar. Sonrió triunfalmente al ver que logró saltar el muro.

* * *

**osreveR :7 olutípaC**

No fue capaz de dormir esa noche. Sentía que algo malo le ocurría a Sasuke desde que lograron salir de la escuela. Trató de ser comprensivo pero el azabache parecía ser una bomba contenida a punto de estallar.

Se levantó de la cama renunciando a cualquier intento de dormir y abrió su gran mochila. Preparó su equipo de acampar y su cámara fotográfica. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando iba de nuevo de salida.

Respiró el aire frío de la noche y comenzó a caminar alumbrado por su linterna. Llevaba su silbato en el cuello por si aparecía algún animal peligroso. Su paso era rápido pero precavido, le tomó tan solo dos horas llegar a una pequeña quebrada.

Tiró su mochila al piso y estiró su cansada espalda. Colgó su linterna a la rama de un árbol para iluminarse mejor. Armó su tienda de acampar en pocos minutos, acomodó sus cosas dentro y volvió a agarrar la linterna. Caminó un poco en busca de piedras pequeñas y medianas. Las acomodó cerca de su tienda apilándolas y formando una pequeña cueva dejando un espacio abierto arriba y frontalmente.

Buscó ramas secas y demás para acomodarlas dentro de su cueva de piedras y las encendió formando una fogata. Rozó sus manos tratando de calentarlas. Exhaló aliviado al sentir el calor. Encendió un porro y se acostó a un lado de la fogata observando el cielo aclarándose poco a poco.

_¿Debería llamarlo?_ Se preguntó a si mismo preocupado mientras daba una calada larga – O quizás solo sea mi imaginación. Esté durmiendo y me mande al demonio –Se respondió a si mismo sacando una sonrisa.

Sus párpados se empezaron a sentir pesados poco a poco y fue cerrando los ojos dejándose dominar por el sueño.

_Estaba aterrado, pero le preocupaba Sasuke. El azabache no mostraba emoción alguna. Al aparecer en la antigua escuela quiso gritar por la confusión ¿Cómo era posible que aparecieran en un lugar abandonado a kilómetros de donde estaban? ¿¡Y cómo fue que lo hicieron a través de un closet!?_

_Observó a Uchija y este seguía anonadado – ¡Quédate tranquilo! ¡Buscaré una salida! –Dijo a pesar de sentir que no era escuchado. El vacío del lugar le aprisionaba el corazón. Una tristeza profunda lo empezó a llenar por cada paso que daba. _

_El lugar estaba en ruinas, frunció el ceño. No le temía a la oscuridad ni a los lugares abandonados. Mucho menos a la soledad, pero había algo en esa escuela que le daba mala espina. Se sentía observado por alguien. Por algo, pero ese algo no emanaba la misma energía que el asesino del baño._

_Hacía un mapa mental por donde pasaba, varios salones parecían vacíos. Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon al final del pasillo. Apuró su paso y una risa traviesa le pasó por un lado. Giró confundido, no veía a nadie._

_De nuevo una risa más suave justo frente a él – ¡Espera! –Lo llamó el rubio tratando de alcanzar el sonido de los pequeños pasos. Justo cuando creyó alcanzarlo el sonido de un crujido lo alertó. Miró hacia arriba y gritó asustado. Parte de la pared superior iba a desmoronarse. Corrió hacia atrás logrando salir ileso._

_Tosió por la cantidad de polvo acumulada – ¡Maldición! –Dijo – ¡Pudo matarme! –Murmuró asustado. Abrió la boca sorprendido, justo frente a él estaba la salida._

El sonido de su celular lo despertó. Le costó acostumbrarse a la claridad del lugar. Se estiró en el mismo suelo –Me quede dormido –Dijo adormilado. Sacó su celular y sonrió al ver al dueño de la llamada.

-Pdt-

Guardó sus cosas de acampar, canturreaba una canción emocionado. Estaba logrando ablandar el corazón del azabache. Antes de irse se dio un baño rápido en la quebrada. Sasuke se encontraba lejos así que debía ir a un paso rápido por las montañas.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino y miró a su alrededor, había tomado una ruta que usualmente toman los senderistas, por lo que era normal conseguirse al menos un par de personas en el camino. Se fijó en las nubes, el cielo se encontraba casi por completo despejado. Sin embargo una densa niebla lo empezó a cubrir.

– ¡Oye idiota! –Gritó hacia la nada – ¡Me pudiste asustar en la escuela pero aquí no! –Elevó el tono – ¡Este es mi territorio! –Sentenció.

La niebla lo había cubierto por completo. Sin embargo al rubio le importó poco. Repasó mentalmente cuánta agua le quedaba en las botellas y a cuanta distancia quedaba el siguiente pozo de agua.

Revisó su teléfono e intentó llamar al azabache. Sin embargo este ni si quiera daba tono. Miró la hora y contó hasta cien. No pasaban los minutos. Guardó el teléfono estresado. El rostro de Sasuke llegó a su mente.

Comenzó a trotar a paso lento, por suerte había tomado la ruta cubierta de rocas y tierra. Contaba por cada esquina que giraba o se alejaba lo suficiente se detenía y cortaba parte de una soga.

_Hijo, recuerda que el camino suele ser engañoso algunas veces._

Recordó la voz de su padre. Amarraba el pedazo de soga en la rama de un árbol.

_La gente suele marcar el camino. Así que debes observar atentamente tú alrededor._

Contaba sus pasos para amarrar otro trozo de soga a otra rama.

_Debes de tener especial cuidado si te sabes el camino. A veces los caminos se alargan y son capaces de confundirnos._

Giraba hacia atrás revisando que el camino estuviera tal cual como lo vio al pasar. Rogaba porque a Sasuke no se le ocurriera la mala idea de meterse por un camino de senderismo.

-Pdt-

Naruto se sentó en una piedra agotado. Había estado trotando sin parar, marcando cada camino que tomaba, sin embargo estos no parecían tener fin. Abrió su segunda botella de agua y dio unos cuantos sorbos sin embriagarse. Ya debió pasar por una quebrada o un riachuelo, sin embargo por mucho que caminaba no llegaba a él.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse y la niebla empezó a ser más densa. Guardó el agua y dejó el bolso. Suspiró aliviado al deshacerse momentáneamente de la carga –De saber que iba a terminar perdido en una niebla fantasmal no hubiera traído tantas cosas –Se quejó.

Observó el lugar, la tierra dejó de estar seca y estaba enlodada. Como si hubiera llovido durante horas. Se percató que justo a su lado había un árbol lo suficientemente alto como para poder ubicarlo.

Se estiró un poco antes de empezar a subirlo. Se agarraba fuertemente para evitar resbalar de alguna rama. Llegó lo más alto que pudo antes de que las ramas fueran demasiado débiles para su peso.

La niebla cubría casi todo el horizonte –Soy un imbécil por supuesto que esta niebla tapa todo –Se dijo a sí mismo molesto dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

–Un momento –Se asombró por un segundo. No muy lejos de ahí parecía haber una construcción enorme. Bajó del árbol y tomó su mochila.

–Umm –Tocó su barbilla pensativo –Podría pasar la lluvia que vendrá en mi tienda de acampar, esperar a que escampe y buscar la salida de este lugar para encontrarme con el amargado –Miró hacia donde debería estar la construcción –O ir a ese lugar probablemente embrujado. Pero no conocido para mí –Meditó unos momentos.

_¿Y si Sasuke está allá?_ Se preguntó preocupado – ¡Ahh! –Gritó confundido – ¡¿Por qué todo debe ser tan complicado?! –Se quejó.

Se desvió del camino para ir montaña abajo y explorar aquél lugar.

Llegó justo cuando empezó a llover. El edificio era imponente pero deteriorado, Protegido por muros altos y la entrada del mismo estaba cerrada por una reja vieja y oxidada.

Estuvo tentado a saltar el muro, pero le sería difícil con la mochila. Suspiró y sacó su navaja multiusos. Se acercó al candado oxidado e intentó abrirlo.

Sonrió al escuchar el _clak_ de la cerradura.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bien, creo que deben estar algo confundidas. Por este capítulo y el anterior. Estoy lanzando muchas incógnitas y pocas (o en su defecto ninguna) respuesta. Sin embargo cada una se ira resolviendo a su debido tiempo. De todas formas he ido dejando pistas sueltas en uno que otro capítulo.

¡Las quiero mucho! Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y nos leemos (si dios quiere) pronto. Cuídense mucho en esta pandemia! No olviden lavarse las manos constantemente y salir bien protegidos a la calle!

Abracitos y besitos :3

**Contestación de review anónimo:**

**Genesis**: Me alegra que te asustara! Ese era el objetivo :D … Con respecto a cómo llegan se ira respondiendo en otros capítulos (lamento si esperabas encontrar alguna respuesta en este) D: De todas maneras ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y apoyar el fic! Se te quiere :3


	8. Capítulo 8: Tan cerca, tan lejos

La sonrisa se le borró rápidamente al intentar abrir la puerta de entrada. Le propinó un par de patadas antes de sentarse frustrado apoyándose en la puerta en un intento de no mojarse más de lo que ya estaba. El agua que caía a chorros de su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar y sumándole peso.

_Debería entrar por otro lado y hacer una fogata_. Pensó al estornudar. Se levantó y caminó hacia los alrededores del edificio. Se quitó la mochila y la lanzó con fuerza contra una de las ventanas intentando romperla, pero no lo logró.

Suspiró enojado dispuesto a irse hasta que se percató de una pequeña rejilla en la esquina del edificio. Se acercó curioso, estaba puesta pero no tenía los tornillos. La agarró y haló con fuerza para quitarla.

Un trueno retumbó en el lugar al quitar la rejilla asustando levemente a Sasuke. Sin pensarlo mucho se arrastró hasta el interior del ducto.

_Seguramente el idiota no entra aquí_. Pensó el ojinegro mientras se deslizaba lentamente en el estrecho ducto. Encendió la linterna de su celular para visualizar bien el camino. Se arrastró recto hasta que el ducto empezó a subdividirse. Tomo la división de la derecha tres veces seguidas. De repente las divisiones del metal cedieron y Sasuke cayó.

Se sentó asustado, el bolso había reducido el impacto de la caída. Observó el lugar con detenimiento. Estaba helado, sin embargo era más cálido que afuera. Iluminó el lugar notando que se encontraba en una biblioteca.

El lugar estaba repleto de polvo y mantenía los objetos como si lo hubieran abandonado de un día a otro. Sus manos rozaron los títulos de los libros. Diversos estudios de psicología antiguos y ensayos con títulos extraños eran los que más abundaban el lugar.

Un olor peculiar invadió sus fosas nasales. Era leve, pero horrendo. Caminó buscando el origen pensando que era similar a los de un cadáver, sin embargo se topó contra la pared.

_Parece que viene internamente de aquí_. Pensó preocupado.

Luego de investigar la biblioteca salió por la puerta quedando por un pasillo ancho. Había dos señalizaciones grandes dividendo el camino. Con la manga del suéter limpió el polvo en ellos pudiendo leerlos.

_Hacia la izquierda los laboratorios. Hacia la derecha los baños… Definitivamente me niego a entrar a los baños. _Pensó recordando el incidente del colegio.

Tomó el camino de la izquierda. El pasillo ancho vacío y lúgubre le puso la piel de gallina. Aun así no importara cuanto se alejara de la biblioteca el leve hedor a muerto no se disipaba por completo. Continuó hasta toparse con una puerta doble. El título que indicaba qué era estaba medio borroso. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta sintiéndose nervioso.

Crujió fuertemente al abrirse. Sasuke iluminó con la linterna del celular. La sensación de sentirse observado lo empezó a preocupar. Se percató de que se encontraba en una especie de laboratorio. Tubos de ensayos perfectamente arreglados y los mesones largos por un instante le recordó a su salón de biología. Tragó en seco, sintiendo una intensa sed por primera vez desde que llegó.

Igualmente decidió echar un vistazo. Un cuaderno con notas de una aparente investigación le llamó la atención. La tomó y la ojeó rápidamente. _Otro "estudio ridículo" _Pensó aburrido. Pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta que se percató de una pequeña nota al reverso de una página.

_¡Llevo meses aquí y estoy seguro que ocurren cosas extrañas!_

_¡Sé que no me estoy volviendo loco!_

…_A veces por las noches mientras escribo sobre mi investigación escucho gritos de auxilio._

Un grito agudo se escuchó entre las paredes. Por la impresión el azabache soltó el cuaderno – ¿Quién está ahí? –Preguntó en voz alta esperando una respuesta.

Quedó completamente inmóvil por un minuto esperando una respuesta. Pegó su oído contra la pared cuando lo escuchó. Pequeños gritos de auxilio retumbaron en su cabeza – ¡Iré a ayudarte! –Gritó en respuesta.

Salió torpemente del laboratorio alumbrando con rapidez el lugar. Buscaba una puerta, cualquier puerta que lo llevara a ese lugar. Por el ancho pasillo notó al fondo otro pasillo que daba a la recepción del lugar.

Respiraba agitadamente buscando un mapa indicativo en la pared. Al no encontrar nada gritó frustrado. Se acercó a la mesa de recepción tomando la lista de ingresados. Abrió enormemente los ojos al leer la hoja.

_Se les agradece a los visitantes no gritar en las instalaciones._

Llevo la mano a su boca ahogando un pequeño grito. Trataba de controlar su respiración cuando el crujir de la puerta de un piso superior lo alertó.

* * *

Puso mala cara al abrir la puerta –Este lugar es horrendo –Dijo el rubio con nervios. Soltó su pesada mochila y la colocó con cuidado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. A simple vista parecía un hospital abandonado. Miró uno de los mapas indicativos del lugar

**PB:** Sala de espera.

**P1:** Ambulatorio.

**P2: **Pediatría.

**P3: **Sala de operaciones.

**P5: **Cafetería.

El rubio levantó una ceja extrañado. Leyó varias veces el número de los pisos –Parece que esta gente no sabe contar –Dijo curioso.

Revisó con la vista el sitio, la luz que se filtraban por las ventas alumbraban lo suficiente. Tomó su mochila sacando un pequeño cuaderno y escribió una nota. La dejo justo encima de la mochila antes de adentrarse a explorar.

_Sasuke! Parece que ingresé en este lugar antes que tú. Si por alguna razón también te atrapo la niebla y terminaste aquí espérame justo al lado de la mochila. Estaré investigando ¡Pero podría ser peligroso! ¡Así que si estás leyendo esto quédate aquí a salvo!_

* * *

Detrás de la recepción Sasuke descubrió una puerta que daba lugar a una pequeña oficina con archiveros. Reviso en cada estante buscando alguna especie de pista que lo llevara al piso inferior. Se sentó en el sucio piso pensativo. A diferencia de su colegio, ese lugar era más lúgubre sin embargo aquel mal olor le daba un mal presentimiento.

Agarró una de las cajas con distintos archivos. En poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de hospital, pero por alguna razón el piso donde se encontraba no aparecía indicado en el mapa. Colocó su celular en el suelo con la linterna hacia arriba y se apoyó en la pared descansando.

Giró su vista y notó que la luz de la linterna no chocaba contra la pared completamente sino que una parte al ras del suelo se escapaba. Tomo la linterna y se agachó. Podía ver levemente un tipo de pasillo a atreves del suelo. Se levantó y tocó los bordes de la pared. Movió un poco el estante más cercano y notó una cerradura.

_Genial, aquí las puertas no se abren solas. _Pensó con ironía.

Se levantó se dirigió a la recepción. Buscó en la mesa una llave, pero solo consiguió papeles y distintas notas. Suspiró y volvió a la biblioteca.

Consideró en la posibilidad de subir al ducto de ventilación pero desechó la idea rápidamente. Sacó de su bolsillo el llavero de panda y lo observó con melancolía. Suspiró y buscó entre la biblioteca títulos distintos, cualquier cosa que lo llevara a una pista.

Se empezó a impacientar ante la falta de pistas. Se armó de valor y decidió buscar en el último lugar que no había revisado. Caminó con pasos firmes y rápidos, quería abandonar ese piso. Entró al primer baño, olía horrible. Se tapó la nariz por instinto.

Abrió los cubículos rápidamente, revisó los lavamanos y debajo de ellos sin éxito alguno. Salió de ahí y entro al baño faltante.

Al entrar la linterna de su celular reflejó contra el pequeño espejo frente él. Era un baño individual y pequeño, probablemente de uso exclusivo para ciertos empleados. Repitió el mismo procedimiento de búsqueda. Notó una pequeña nota pegada debajo del lavamanos. La despegó con cuidado para poder leer su contenido.

_No es seguro que nos reunamos más. Esta será mi última nota, abandonaré este sitio infernal. Hice una copia de la llave, la deje oculta en el piso 2. Estoy seguro que serás capaz de encontrarla._

_Pd: que nadie te pille en los sótanos._

– ¡¿Qué demonios?! –Exclamó intrigado. Al levantar la vista le pareció ver a alguien parado justo en la puerta del baño tras él observándolo. Se giró y alumbró la salida pero no había nadie –Deben ser ilusiones, estoy perturbándome solo –Dijo aliviado dándose la vuelta. Se volvió a ver en el espejo parecía que solo era una sombra común.

Un destello lo cegó por un instante. Alguien había activado la planta de energía. Pudo ser capaz de observar su reflejo en el espejo y detrás de él seguía la sombra de alguien parado observándolo con una sonrisa perturbadora. Pegó un grito y en un acto reflejo lanzó la mochila contra la sombra para poder huir del baño.

Al salir notó una escalera de emergencia. La tomó y subió corriendo lo más rápido que le daban las piernas. Abrió la trampilla del lugar y terminó en un cuarto de limpieza. Abrió la puerta rápidamente saliendo al piso de recepción. Las luces volvieron a apagarse. Chocó contra algo y cayó sentado. Con una mano tocó su pecho en un intento por tranquilizarse.

– ¡Maldición Sasuke me diste un susto de muerte! –Gritó Naruto asustado – ¡Te dije que esperaras a que regresara! –Lo regaño.

El azabache abrió la boca impresionado – ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? –Preguntó enojado – ¿Qué haces aquí? –Exigió una explicación.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza confundido –Pues no lo sé. Una extraña niebla comenzó a cambiar las rutas de senderismo y termine extraviado – Explicó –Subí a un árbol inmenso ¡El más alto que verás en tu vida! –Exageró con un movimiento de manos – ¡Cuando vi a lo lejos este lugar y pensé que tal vez estabas aquí! –Dijo emocionado.

El ojinegro se tocó la sien –Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado –Dijo irritado –Eres un idiota.

– ¡Ehhh! –Expresó el ojiazul con indignación – ¡Pero si estaba en lo correcto! –Se defendió –Además… –Puso seria su voz – ¿Tú que haces aquí? –Preguntó con una mirada preocupada.

–El autobús me dejo cerca… creo –Miró hacia abajo– Tomé el desvío más cercano cuando me pasó lo mismo que a ti –Explicó rápidamente.

Naruto se acercó más al azabache y lo observó con detenimiento. Lo miró de arriba abajo – ¿Entraste por la puerta? ¿Verdad? – Preguntó con curiosidad a la vez que se levantaba y buscaba su mochila.

Sasuke negó mientras veía que el rubio sacó ropa de su bolso. Era la ropa que dejo en su casa la noche de la fiesta –Estas empapado, te vas a enfermar –Se la entregó.

El ojinegro la aceptó y se giró para cambiarse – ¡Ah! ¿Ahora eres tímido? –Preguntó con burla el rubio haciendo sonrojar al azabache.

–No, pero tú eres un pervertido –Respondió cortante mientras ocultaba una ligera sonrisa.

Naruto desvió la mirada apenado –Maldito viejo traidor –Susurró.

Sasuke se acercó ya vestido y cómodo –No hagas un escándalo –Comenzó a decir –Pero hay alguien atrapado aquí –Fue interrumpido con el grito del rubio. Le tapó la boca y lo miró amenazantemente –Vengo del piso de abajo, parece que hay más de un piso inferior pero no he logrado acceder a ellos –Dejo de taparle la boca –Dijiste que explorabas –Recordó las palabras del ojiazul – ¿Qué has visto?

Naruto señaló el mapa de pisos de la sala de espera –Ingresé a piso uno y al piso tres por las escaleras de emergencia –Explicó –El piso dos está bloqueado, necesitamos algún tipo de llave –Sacó su navaja multiuso de su bolsillo –Ni si quiera pude violar la cerradura –Dijo decepcionado –Traté de activar la energía para hacer funcionar el ascensor para ir al segundo piso pero escuche un grito –Recordó. Tomo al menor por los hombros – ¡Tú eras el que gritó! –Dijo preocupado – ¿Pasó algo?

Sasuke suspiró –Vi algo detrás de mí –Miró hacia abajo –No fue nada, solo me asusté –Explicó con rapidez. Le entregó la nota que había agarrado en el baño del piso inferior –Encontré esta nota, debemos ir a ese piso.

El rubio suspiró – ¡Bueno! ¡Pero me debes dos tazones grandes de ramen! –Exigió.

* * *

Subieron al primer piso por la escalera de emergencia. A diferencia del piso donde había entrado el azabache este se encontraba levemente iluminado por la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. El lugar poseía pocos muebles en la sala de espera y una máquina expendedora. La recepción de ese piso era más pequeña. En los laterales podían ver cinco puertas, el ascensor y un pasillo al fondo con el letrero indicando que eran los baños.

–No hay nada fuera de lo común en este piso –Dijo Naruto

Sasuke suspiró –No buscamos algo paranormal. Sólo una llave o una manera de acceder al piso dos –Explicó.

–Claro, claro –Respondió echando un vistazo a la máquina – Me pregunto si los chocolates siguen en buen estado –Murmuró por debajo mientras vigilaba de reojo que el ojinegro no lo pillara.

El azabache abrió la primera puerta a la izquierda. El cuarto tenía una camilla y un estante con llave. Revisó rápidamente y repitió la acción con las demás. Salió de la última con el ceño muy fruncido –Naruto ya revise las habitaciones, no hay nada ¿Qué tal vas… –Interrumpió su pregunta y se dirigió hacia el rubio que de alguna forma había logrado abrir la máquina expendedora. Este se encontraba abriendo varias barras de chocolate.

– ¿Se puede saber qué haces? –Preguntó Sasuke enojado –No tienes cinco años.

Naruto le tendió un envoltorio de chocolate –Tienen notas – Explicó antes de que el azabache se enojara con él –Revisa cerca de la pega de unión–Dijo con la boca llena.

Sasuke obedeció sin entender y notó que habían afincado el envoltorio. Lo llevó a contraluz para leerlo.

_AYUDA S3_

–Todos dicen eso explicó con tristeza el rubio –Este lugar parece abandonado por años, Sasuke.

– ¿Qué estás insinuando? –Preguntó enojado el ojinegro.

–Lo de la otra noche fue aterrador. Pero tú mismo explicaste que aunque no era real podía dañarnos –Se levantó y lo encaró – ¿No has considerado la posibilidad de que esos gritos que escuchaste no sean reales y sea una trampa?

El azabache apretó con fuerza sus manos –No te pedí que me ayudaras –Dijo sin expresión –Vete.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos –No.

Sasuke chistó y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa – ¡No es tu problema!

– ¡Sí lo es! –Respondió enojado – ¡Porque te incube a ti! – ¡Ahora deja de ser tan obstinado y resolvamos esto para ir a mi casa a comer sopas instantáneas!

El azabache soltó su agarre – ¿Cómo es que sólo piensas en comer? –Preguntó resignado.

Naruto le sonrió –Con el estómago lleno se piensa mejor –Vamos a la cafetería a ver si dejaron más pistas en la comida.

* * *

Subieron por la escalera de emergencia. El piso cuatro a pesar de no estar indicado en el mapa existía, sin embargo al igual que el piso dos era necesario de una llave para entrar.

La cafetería tenía un aire más lúgubre. De los pisos que habían visitado de las plantas superiores éste era el más tétrico. El piso, lleno de polvo y grandes manchones marrones en el piso daban la ligera impresión de que alguien se había desangrado. Las pocas mesas del lugar en su mayoría estaban volteadas o caídas. Rastros de migajas de comida por el piso parecían hechos más por algo grande que se arrastró torpemente que por una rata.

Naruto miró hacia la ventana, sorprendentemente estaba anocheciendo. Verificó su reloj y el tiempo seguía detenido –Sasuke –Lo llamó.

–Sí, también lo noté –Respondió –Significa que estamos avanzando.

Caminaron hasta detrás del mostrador, no tenía ningún tipo de alimentos. La caja estaba vacía sin embargo una pequeña nota llena de polvo les llamó la atención.

_Cuando termines tu turno cierra el piso de arriba y coloca las mesas en este piso._

_La gente tomó por costumbre lanzarse por la azotea._

–Este lugar es horrible –Expresó Naruto –Nunca había visto un hospital más lúgubre.

Sasuke miró con comprensión –Es porque en realidad no era uno. Solo aparentaba serlo –Dijo abriendo la puerta detrás del mostrador.

Abrió con un crujido que los puso nervioso. Naruto prendió su linterna alumbrando el lugar. El piso estaba más sucio, el aceite se secó junto con la sangre. El hedor a podrido les hizo arrugar la cara a ambos.

La cocina era pequeña para el tamaño de la habitación. De resto había tres alacenas con varios barriles. Cada uno dividido en grupos, unos para los empleados. Otros para los clientes y ellos divididos en grupos de la A a la D.

La puerta de emergencia se abrió de golpe. Naruto apagó la linterna al instante. Ambos se agacharon en el grupo del barril D ocultándose. Sasuke se tapó la boca con ambas manos tratando de controlar las arcadas por la peste que provenía de aquellos barriles.

Abrieron la puerta de la cocina con calma. Los pasos eran lentos y profundos. A diferencia de los de la escuela estos parecían ser más tranquilos y metódicos. Los pasos resonaron por toda la habitación hasta que un grito lejano les heló la sangre. Giraron la mirada y detrás de ellos notaron una rejilla que daba a un ascensor de comida.

Los pasos se detuvieron y de pronto estos empezaron a apresurarse hasta abandonar ese piso.

Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad y volvió a encender la linterna. Alumbró con curiosidad el ascensor de comida – ¿Por qué esto está oculto aquí? –Preguntó extrañado.

Sasuke notó otra nota, alargó su mano y la agarró –No lo sé –Respondió abriendo la nota y leyéndola en voz alta.

_Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Robe esto de la administración, espero que te ayude con la investigación._

_Att: Ella._

El azabache despegó el adhesivo del papel y soltó un suspiro aliviado y nervioso.

– ¡Es la llave! –Exclamó el rubio tomándola – ¡Sasuke la encontraste! ¡Es la llave del segundo piso! –Dijo emocionado al leer el número P2 escrito en ella.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** _Bien deben seguir bien confundidas. Desde un principio quise que la trama se fuera desarrollando de esta manera. Están ciertos eventos o "misiones" por así decirlo en el que se van lanzando cierta cantidad de pistas._

_Aunque en un principio ellas no parecen tener un sentido ya se deben estar dando cuenta de que repito cierta cantidad de patrones. Llegará un punto en el que esas "pistas" cobrarán sentido y le darán desenlace a esta historia._

_Aclaro que aún faltan varias pistas (y otras cositas). Sigo de cierta forma el modus operandi de los juegos rpg indie de horror._

_¡Bueno! Eso es todo por ahora. En cuanto termine el siguiente capítulo lo publicaré._

_Recuerden lavarse bien sus manitas! Saludos, abrazos y besos! Se les quiere un montón :3 Nos estamos leyendo pronto!_

_**Genesis:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer e impresionarte por la perversidad de Naruto! Espero que te gustara el capítulo y ¡sí ace_rtaste! Ambos por suerte (o desgracia jeje) están en el mismo edificio. Saluditos y abracitos, nos estamos leyendo :3


	9. Capítulo 9: Juntos

El azabache giró la muñeca, escuchando así la cerradura abriéndose. Empujó la puerta lentamente, las bisagras estaban oxidadas. El agudo e irritante sonido hizo que Naruto se tapara los oídos.

Ambos alumbraron con sus linternas y se adentraron en el piso. La sala de espera era igual de pequeña que el piso del ambulatorio. Las sillas rodeaban unas pequeñas mesas al centro con pequeños juguetes tallados de madera.

También había una recepción al fondo y siete puertas. Naruto se acercó a ella y reviso los papeles de la mesa. Tosió al agarrar los papeles –Umm –Expresó mientras leía.

Sasuke tomó uno de los juguetes de la mesa sintiendo su pecho estrujarse. Algo le resultaba inquietantemente familiar. Se sentó frente a la pequeña mesa y sacó el llavero de panda. Parecía hacer juego con esos juguetes.

– ¿Y ese que sacaste de tu bolsillo? –Preguntó el rubio de manera curiosa.

Como si de un secreto se tratara, el azabache volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo – Lo encontré en la antigua escuela –Se giró a verlo –Antes de que encontraras la salida.

El ojiazul no tuvo tiempo de indagar más porque una pequeña sombra pasó corriendo hacia al fondo de la habitación.

– ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Preguntó Naruto tratando de seguirla.

Sasuke le tomo la mano impidiendo alejarse –No seas imprudente, idiota –Lo regañó –No necesitamos separarnos.

El rubio lo miró un par de segundos –Lo siento –Se disculpó – ¿Dónde podremos encontrar una llave oculta? –Preguntó levantando una ceja.

El azabache no respondió. Abrió la primera puerta y alumbró. El cuarto solo contaba con una camilla con correas alrededor, una mesita y un estante de medicinas.

–Los niños inquietos reciben su inyección en el cuarto uno –Leyó en voz alta el ojiazul con unos papeles en la mano que tomo de recepción.

El ojinegro frunció el ceño –Animales –murmuró abriendo la repisa de medicinas –Revisa el interior de la camilla –Ordenó.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó Naruto sin entender.

Sasuke suspiró y se giró a verlo –Toca el colchón, si sientes algo duro ábrelo con tu navaja –Explicó calmadamente.

–Lees muchos libros de detectives. Pero no es necesario ser tan impulsivos, Sasuke –Dijo Naruto revisando la camilla, palmeó el colchón y finalmente le dio la vuelta buscando el cierre.

El azabache se sonrojo por su sugerencia y continuó buscando. Abrieron el segundo cuarto, lucía exactamente igual que el primero, con la diferencia que la camilla no poseía correas. Entraron y repitieron el mismo patrón de búsqueda, cuando escucharon el estruendo de algo caer en las habitaciones del frente.

Se miraron y rápidamente salieron – ¡Espera! –Dijo Naruto – ¿Y si es la sombra de antes? –Preguntó nervioso.

Sasuke lo miró y abrió la boca, no había pensado en ello. Se quedó estático sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que sintió la cálida mano del rubio tomar la suya.

–Tranquilo –Lo animó el ojiazul temblando ligeramente.

El menor entendió el miedo del mayor e inhaló profundamente –Vamos –Dijo avanzando.

Abrieron la puerta número cuatro. Uno de los estantes se había caido. Sasuke se acercó a revisarlo mientras que el rubio notó una pequeña nota arrugada dentro del cajón de la mesita –Hey –Llamó la atención del azabache –Un dibujo–Dijo abriendo el papel. Eran dos niños, uno de ellos estaba riendo y la niña lloraba –Hay una nota al reverso –Dijo antes de leerla en voz alta.

_Me hice amigo de la niña de la habitación de al lado_

_Ella es muy linda, aunque siempre está triste._

_Le dije que no estuviera triste y ella me sonrió._

_Sonríe mientras llora._

Apenas terminó, el rubio tomó la mano del azabache de nuevo y entraron a la habitación de al lado. Era una pequeña sala de juegos infantiles. Con pequeños juguetes y un tobogán. La pared estaba llena de foto de payasos y un letrero de reglas.

**No empujar**

**No gritar**

**No hablar**

**Estarse lo más quieto posible**

_**Cualquiera que incumpla dichas reglas será cruelmente sancionado**_

– ¿Qué demonios? –Preguntó Naruto tragando en seco –No parece un piso infantil.

–Era la otra habitación –Dijo el menor mientras levantaba uno de los tantos peluches viejos del suelo. Tomó uno de panda y lo apretujó. Notó un mensaje en la etiqueta.

_Descabeza este peluche cuando estés triste_

–No veo nada aquí –Lo miró Naruto – ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó.

–…Si –Susurró –Vamos.

Entraron a la habitación contigua derecha. A simple vista se parecía a las demás, una cama con correas y una mesita de noche pequeña. No tenía un estante de medicamentos. Naruto revisó debajo del colchón de la camilla.

–Mira un diario –Dijo tomándolo –Se ve algo infantil.

El diario era pequeño y rosa, se veía desgastado. Estaba cerrado por un pequeño candado. El rubio sacó su navaja y violó la cerradura.

–Tiene pocas páginas escritas y la fecha de cada uno esta ilegible –Dijo frunciendo el ceño –Y se entiende muy poco esa letra –Umm –Comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Página 1_

_Mi estómago duele. Si mis arcadas son ruidosas me mandaran abajo._

_No quiero ir abajo._

_Mis papis dicen que estaré bien._

_Página 2_

_Mis padres no han vuelto más._

_Las enfermeras dicen que nunca tuve padres._

_Página 3_

_El niño del otro cuarto quiere ser mi amigo._

_Dice que mejoraré y que saldremos a jugar pronto._

_Página 4_

_Se lo llevaron._

Un grito desgarrador inundó la habitación a la vez que sus linternas inexplicablemente se apagaron. Naruto dejó caer el diario y tomó al azabache del brazo. Sasuke apretó el agarre y se agachó por instinto, No podían ver absolutamente nada.

La luz de emergencia del piso se activó. Iluminaba tenuemente de color rojo. Los mismos pasos que escucharon en la cafetería se acercaban poco a poco.

_¡Mierda! ¡Aquí no hay manera de esconderse!_ Pensó Sasuke tragando en seco.

Otro grito proveniente de un piso inferior llegó a sus oídos. Los pasos volvieron a alejarse con prisa. Al mismo instante en el que la puerta se cerró escucharon al fondo de la habitación de juegos una tétrica melodía de caja musical. Parecía de circo, pero los tonos lentos y graves daban una sensación triste.

El oxígeno se empezó a sentir más denso y gracias a la tenue luz roja fueron capaces de notar la leve niebla extraña. Ambos se levantaron y suspiraron.

–Deberíamos irnos –Sugirió Naruto –Esto ya se está yendo de nuestras manos –Trató de convencer al menor. Miró a Sasuke al no obtener una respuesta.

El azabache había abierto la puerta de la habitación y agarraba con fuerza el marco. El rubio se asomó y abrió la boca a más no poder. La sala de espera lucía distinta a como la habían visto hace unos momentos. Las blancas paredes llenas de moho ahora también las adornaba grandes manchones de sangre salpicada. Cada silla de la sala estaba arrojada o completamente destrozada. Las puertas al igual que las paredes no se habían salvado.

Un extraño charco de sangre se extendía hasta llegar a la habitación de juegos. Ambos siguieron el charco de manera cautelosa. El sonido de la música se fue haciendo más fuerte conforme avanzaban. El azabache siendo el más valiente empujó la puerta levemente cerrada para observar la habitación.

Todos los peluches a excepción del de panda estaban completamente desgarrados. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención del lugar era una nota escrita en sangre en medio de la habitación.

El rubio la tomo –Dice "desgárralo" –Dijo leyéndola en voz alta.

Sasuke extendió su mano –Tu navaja, dámela –Pidió. Al tenerla en sus manos descabezó al oso panda de felpa. Metió su mano en el relleno y sacó una llave pequeña de aspecto extraño.

– ¿Crees que quién esté gritando se encuentre bien? –Preguntó Naruto con cierto temor.

El azabache negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano del rubio. Bajaron sin necesidad de alumbrar pues las luces de emergencia iluminaron todo el edificio. Al llegar a la planta baja Naruto señaló el ascensor. Marcaba que se encontraba en el cuarto piso.

–No te distraigas –Lo reprendió Sasuke –Llegué a este piso por un trampilla –Explicó abriendo la puerta del cuarto de limpieza.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente antes de bajar. Al igual que los pisos superiores, el sótano se encontraba tenuemente iluminado. Sabiendo exactamente a donde dirigirse, Sasuke guió al rubio al cuarto detrás de la recepción. Gracias a la luz, se podía apreciar de mejor manera la ranura de la pared. El azabache metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

En cuanto la puerta fue abierta el hedor al muerto aumentó sin embargo era soportable. Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo que daba hacia unas escaleras. Las bajaron tratando de no resbalar por el moho en el suelo ni agarrar la barandilla.

Continuaron hasta llegar a una puerta doble que se encontraba abierta de par en par. Entraron al lugar, notando primero el enorme letrero avisando que se encontraban en el piso de psiquiatría. Una recepción pequeña protegida con barrotes y una puerta al fondo detrás les llamó la atención.

Las paredes estaban adornadas con imágenes de caras sonrientes y frases como "Esconda a su vergonzoso familiar aquí"

Naruto apretó los puños sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de golpear a cualquiera que se atreviera si quiera a trabajar en un lugar así.

–Lo siento –Se disculpó el azabache –Debe de ser difícil –Dijo al notar la mala cara del rubio

El ojiazul metió las manos en sus bolsillos y le sonrió de manera incómoda –Nada de esto es tu culpa –Caminó a la recepción y tomó un papel leyéndolo –Matare al bastardo que esté detrás de esto –Su mirada se ensombreció.

–Naruto –Murmuró en voz baja mientras una sensación extraña se apoderó de su pecho.

El rubio abrió la puerta al interior de la recepción, con el azabache tras él. La puerta daba a otro pasillo estrecho. Cuatro puertas, dos de cada lado separaban el pasillo y al final del mismo este se dividía en dos pasillos más.

–Revisemos primero estas habitaciones –Indició el azabache, esperó una respuesta por parte del ojiazul y al no obtenerla suspiró. Abrió la primera puerta a su derecha, la habitación no medía más de dos metros cuadrados. Las paredes al igual que las del piso de pediatría estaban repletas de moho. Un letrero de reglas con polvo a su alrededor en cada pared más un colchón sucio en el piso era lo único que adornaba el lugar.

_**REGLAS:**_

_**Estarse quieto**_

_**No hacer ruido**_

_**No quejarse**_

_**No hablar**_

_**Llorar en silencio**_

_**Cualquier desobediencia será cruelmente sancionada**_

Sasuke frunció el ceño enojado. El sonido del colchón desgarrándose lo alertó. Giró su mirada, Naruto lo rompían en pedazos.

El rubio lo miraba mientras un poco de sudor escurría de su frente –Ya hice lo mismo en las otras tres habitaciones –Pateó el colchón – No hay ninguna pista o persona.

El azabache se ahorró sus comentarios pedantes para no empeorar el humor del ojiazul. Observó de nuevo el letrero y lo agarró para darle la vuelta. Sintió su pecho apretujarse a la vez que vio un dibujo de dos niños, uno riendo y otra llorando.

El mayor se lo arrancó de las manos y salió deprisa de la habitación. Sasuke lo siguió confundido – ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! –Le pregunto el azabache enojado.

Naruto se detuvo y se dio media vuelta –Eres muy lento –Lo miró molesto –Te quedas como diez minutos viendo un estúpido letrero sabiendo que alguien está en peligro ¡hay que ser rápido! –Lo regañó.

– ¡Ser rápido no significa ser imprudente! –Se defendió –Si esto es demasiado para ti… lárgate –Dijo cortante.

El rubio rió sarcásticamente – ¡Claro! Seguro que te encantaría. Lo primero que harás será encontrar un buen armario en cual esconderte hasta que tu hermano venga a rescatarte.

_No… hay algo extraño aquí. _Pensó el azabache cerrando los ojos un instante. _Esto no es real, nada de esto es real. No dejes que te afecte._

– ¿Sasuke? –Lo llamó el rubio – ¿Te sientes muy mal? –Preguntó su amigo preocupado.

El ojinegro notó que en realidad seguía en la primera habitación con el colchón intacto – ¿Ah? –Lo miró confundido – ¿No habías rasgado todos los colchones? –Preguntó extrañado.

Naruto levantó una ceja –No, simplemente te seguí hasta aquí –Dijo extrañado.

El azabache tomó el letrero de reglas y le dio la vuelta, estaba en blanco. Se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared.

El rubio le ofreció un poco de agua y se sentó a su lado –Odio los hospitales, especialmente este –Empezó a decir –Te hace ver cosas malas.

Sasuke lo miró incrédulo y el mayor siguió –Hace rato en la recepción de este piso, habían escrito el nombre de mi madre en la hoja de ingreso –Dijo con un deje de enojo –Pero es mentira, lo sé. Ella no estaba internada, no aquí.

El azabache suspiró, le devolvió la botella y lo miró –Vamos –Lo llamó.

* * *

Revisaron las cuatro habitaciones, fueron al final del pasillo y tomaron el camino de la izquierda. No había nada más que un baño para los pacientes y uno para los empleados.

–No entiendo nada –Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza – ¡No hay nadie aquí! ¿De dónde venían los gritos? –Preguntó estresado.

Sasuke le iba a responder cuando otra interrogante llegó a su mente – ¿De dónde proviene el olor?

Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo. Revisó en sus bolsillos y sacó unos de los envoltorios de los chocolates que se había comido – ¡Mierda! –Expresó frustrado – ¿Cuál es este maldito piso? –Le preguntó irritado.

Sasuke tomo el envoltorio y se tocó la sien –…el dos – Suspiró –Pero tampoco veo otra puerta para bajar otro piso.

El rubio tocó su boca pensativo –Tampoco está el ascensor de comida.

El azabache frunció el ceño – ¿Qué insinúas? –Preguntó ya conociendo la respuesta.

–Fácil, bajamos por ahí y nos ahorramos la estupidez de andar buscando llaves o notas –Respondió emocionado.

* * *

Subieron hasta el piso del cafetín. Seguía igual de tétrico como lo dejaron. Se metieron al ascensor de carga, estaban incómodos y apretujados. Naruto alcanzó el botón para bajar y lo presionó. El metálico y chispeante sonido del aparato bajando les hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Bajaban lentamente y conforme descendían el olor a putrefacción aumentaba. Tardaron casi veinte minutos para que el ascensor se detuviera. Naruto abrió la reja y Sasuke fue el primero en salir.

La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, el azabache prendió las linternas mientras el rubio vomitaba por el olor. El lugar estaba sucio, una mezcla de polvo, sangre seca, moho y óxido pintaba las grises paredes.

Además de un mesón largo colgado con cadenas y un pequeño estante con diversos cuchillos y cierras oxidadas decoraban la habitación.

Salieron del pequeño cuarto para inspeccionar el putrefacto lugar. Dieron con otro pasillo, esta vez ancho y con cuatro celdas. Dos en cada lado y cada una separada con un número. Sasuke se giró y leyó el letrero de donde salieron

_**Cocina**_

–Este lugar es asqueroso –Dijo el azabache con asco –Hubiera preferido buscar las malditas llaves –Miró feo al rubio –Aunque siento que el olor no proviene de este piso.

Naruto aun recuperándose de las arcadas lo miró con ojos llorosos –Tu olfato está jodido, apesta a cadáver –Respondió llevándose la mano a la boca tratando de controlar las náuseas.

Sasuke no respondió, Abrió unas de las jaulas y alumbró con la linterna de su celular, no había nada. Hizo lo mismo con la segunda mientras que el rubio revisaba las otras dos a regañadientes.

Notó un pequeño hueco en la pared, metió la mano y sacó un trozo de papel enrollado –Oye –Llamó a Naruto –Una nota –La mostró.

El rubio asintió –Yo encontré dos –Se acercó al menor.

_Me atraparon_

_Espero que si alguna vez alguien se encuentre en esta situación sea capaz de huir. Para mí ya es tarde._

Naruto leyó la primera en voz alta –Al reverso tiene esto pero son solo notas sin sentido –Dijo dándole la vuelta.

_de niña amaba La lluvia. solía tener un diario que se abría con una Llave en forma de corazón. Está o estaba En la Sala. no hay que encariñarse con alguien en este lugar, pues como castigo te dan un pastel De manzana, es una Tortura._

El azabache le quitó la nota y la leyó. Suspiró y se la entregó –Junta las palabras con mayúsculas, tonto –Dijo con obviedad.

Revisaron las demás notas, solo contenían dibujos de flechas apuntando hacia abajo. Continuaron por el ancho pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. La abrieron y notaron un gran laboratorio, que a diferencia del resto del piso estaba sumamente cuidado.

Cada estante poseía frascos con partes de cuerpo humanas preservada en un extraño líquido ámbar. Además, el lugar poseía varios mesones con herramientas meticulosamente ordenadas y rastros de sangre seca.

_Es perturbadoramente similar al taller de Deidara. _Pensó el azabache con ironía.

–Sasuke –Lo llamó el rubio – ¿Puedes revisar las puertas mientras me siento un momento? –Dijo sentándose en una de las sillas cerca de las mesas.

El azabache asintió acercándose un momento al ojiazul y en una acción extraña para ambos el ojinegro lo abrazó con fuerza antes de entrar al despacho.

* * *

Su corazón seguía palpitando frenéticamente. Suspiró varias veces mientras revisaba la pequeña oficina. Abrió los cajones del mesón al fondo y tomó una serie de papeles sueltos, parecían ser parte de un diario de la persona que manejaba ese piso.

Cada página poseía explicaciones explícitas de las torturas de cada paciente del lugar y como el comportamiento de ellos iba cambiando. Negó varias veces sintiendo el ambiente más y más pesado. Pasó las hojas rápidamente negándose a seguir leyendo cuando llegó a las dos últimas páginas.

_Al principio me divertía con cada reacción de mis víctimas. Lamentablemente, esto ya me está aburriendo. Pierden la esperanza rápidamente y dejan de sentir dolor._

_A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo sería alguien que este rodeado de cariño y lo pierda todo? Alguien que pierda rápido y a la vez lentamente. Que sea testigo de cada dolor de sus seres queridos y sea incapaz de protegerlos._

_De solo planearlo me lleno de gozo._

Sasuke soltó los papeles con horror. Abrió la boca haciendo una mueca de horror.

_Prueba a tu madre. Prueba la carne de tu amorosa madre._

Escuchó aquella voz en su cabeza. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y se agachó a la vez que soltó el grito más grande que sus pulmones le permitieron.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo y Naruto pateaba la misma en un agresivo intento por abrirla. La luz de su linterna se apagó y escuchó una risa que le heló la sangre.

La misma risa que escuchó del asesino de sus padres.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y darle amor al fic :3

También agradezco su increíble paciencia con el desarrollo del mismo. Sé que terminó muy pero muy mal este capítulo. Pero no se preocupen, todo a su tiempo.

Espero que notaran las pistas y que no les diera demasiado asco el sótano tres (me dio un asco terrible describir ese piso).

¡En fin!

Cuídense mucho, lávense las manos y no salgan a menos que sea necesario. ¡Abrazos y besitos! Se les quiere un montón, nos estamos leyendo :D

* * *

**Génesis:** ¡Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior! Y lamento separarlos así al final de este capítulo. Pero era necesario, en fin. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y darle amor al fic! Nos estamos leyendo, se te quiere :3


	10. Capítulo 10: Él

**Nota importante:** _Estaré en un proceso de corrección. El fanfic tiene errores de ortografía que deben ser corregidos de inmediato. Sé que hace un par de capítulos me disculpé por el hecho de que los cambios de escenas o ciertos espacios no habían salido en los capítulos y la verdad olvidé por completo arreglarlos._

_Ahora, que corregiré parte de la gramática y ortografía aprovechare de arreglar eso. Así que si el capítulo tarda un poco más es porque estaré corrigiendo los anteriores. No se preocupen por la trama porque no la cambiaré ni nada por el estilo._

_¡Agradezco su paciencia! Y de antemano me disculpo por dichos errores. A pesar de que leo hasta tres veces el capítulo antes de publicarlo se me escapan varias cositas y trato de hacer la lectura lo más amena posible. Pero como dije, muchas veces se me escapan de la vista :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Él**

Pateó la puerta varias veces, aún con toda su fuerza no lograba abrirla. Caminó hacia atrás agarrando impulso y corrió hacia ella. Chocó logrando que la madera en un crujido cediera

– ¡Sasuke! –Gritó el rubio con todas sus fuerzas. Alumbró con desesperación el pequeño cuarto lleno de papeles – ¡Sasuke! –Gritó una vez más buscándolo.

Cayó de rodillas temblando – ¡Sasuke! –Suplicó llamándolo mientras su voz se quebraba. Apretó sus puños en un arranque de furia.

Se levantó enojado y arrojó el escritorio contra la pared. Tumbó cada estante y destrozó cada libro de aquella habitación – ¡No sé qué lugar seas! ¡Pero no tendrás a Sasuke! –Gritó furioso a la nada.

Salió del cuarto hecho furia. Recordó la nota que Sasuke resolvió –La llave está en la sala de tortura –Dijo en voz baja escupiendo enojado cada palabra.

Observó a su alrededor, notando que parecía más un laboratorio repugnante que una sala. Caminó hasta la puerta del fondo, al colocar la mano en la perilla un frasco partiéndose lo hizo pegar un brinco.

Se giró con valentía a causa de su enojo y se acercó al frasco partido. La sustancia pegajosa escurría por el suelo – ¡No tengo tiempo para tus malditos acertijos! –Gritó.

Volvió hacia la puerta y una extraña nota apareció pegada. La tomó y la abrió resignado.

_Solo los vivos hacen daño_

_Cuando las personas mueren sus recuerdos y anhelos es lo único que nos puede lastimar _

Instintivamente cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró frustrado. Terminó por abrir la puerta. Dio con un pasillo corto y estrecho con otra puerta al fondo. De ella se desprendía gran parte de mal olor y podredumbre.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó en la cara en un vago intento de respirar mejor. Puso la mano en la manilla intentando abrirla, pero le fue imposible. La pateó con fuerza un par de veces, pero a pesar de deteriorado estado no cedía.

– ¡Sasuke! –Llamó Naruto frustrado – ¿Dónde estás? –Gritó con la esperanza de escuchar una respuesta.

Cansado de llamarlo, se regresó por donde vino. Volvió a revisar el frasco roto y frunció el ceño enojado. _Este maldito lugar se burla de mí_ pensó irritado.

Revisó cada esquina del piso sin conseguir señales del azabache. El rubio caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado. Entró a la cocina y abrió los ojos impresionado, en la mesa, una nota escrita con sangre le dio una advertencia.

**_SIN TRAMPAS_**

Miró el ascensor de carga, se encontraba destrozado. Tragó en seco sintiéndose culpable y encerrado. Sin más remedio, revisó de nuevo el lugar.

Sacó cada frasco, libro o herramienta de todos los estantes. Buscó cualquier indicio de pista, llave o nota, Sin éxito alguno.

Se sentó en piso del laboratorio frustrado. Tenía en sus manos las dos notas que consiguió minutos antes del accidente con el menor. Por más que las leía no le encontraba lógica alguna. Estaba seguro que la sala de tortura era la habitación al fondo del pasillo, pero por más que lo intentó le fue imposible abrirla.

Miró sus manos llenas de moretones a causa de sus fallidos intentos de abrir la puerta y sonrió tristemente. La imagen de su madre le llegó a la mente.

_¡Eres un demonio!  
¡Maldita sea el día que me arrepentí de abortarte!  
¡Muere, demonio, muere!_

Recordó con tristeza cerrando los ojos.

_Su padre solía hacer senderismo. Pasaba meses preparándose física y mentalmente para realizar viajes de más de mil kilómetros a pie. Él siempre quiso acompañarlo, pero su padre siempre insistía en que debía quedarse en casa y cuidar de su madre._

…_Su madre, a pesar de su mal carácter siempre fue cariñosa y bondadosa. Cada día al llegar a casa de la escuela lo recibía con una gran sonrisa. Siempre lo fastidiaba con no ser quisquilloso con la comida, con que debía ser honesto, con que debía evitar los vicios. Por eso le dolía tanto los cambios que ella empezó a tener._

_En uno de los viajes largos de su padre, su madre lo encerró en un hueco del sótano. No entiende la razón de por qué nunca terminó de acabar con su vida. Recordó el húmedo lugar, asfixiante por las tardes y helado por las noches. Cada día que pasó encerrado en ese oscuro agujero podía escuchar los gritos de ella tratando de decidir si matarlo o dejarlo vivir._

_Cuando dejó de sentir dolor despertó en un hospital. Su padre lloró al verlo y se disculpó hasta el cansancio tratando de explicarle la enfermedad de su madre, mientras que él se negaba a creerlo y aceptarlo. Para él, su madre era el verdadero demonio._

_Dejó de sentir afecto por ella. Únicamente era capaz de sentir ira y cuan arrepentido estaba de ello._

Naruto abrió los ojos sintiendo su pecho apretujarse –Húmedo, asfixiante y extrañamente helado –Dijo en susurro –Odio los lugares cerrados –Se lamentó.

Como si fuese la respuesta volvió a revisar los papeles. La flecha dibujada cobró sentido. Se levantó con prisa, corrió al pasillo ancho con celdas, ubicó la que había encontrado la nota de la flecha y se agachó removiendo la tierra del lugar. Palpó hasta sentir una pequeña ranura, terminó de remover la tierra.

Estaba viendo una pequeña trampilla. Salió de la celda y entró a la cocina, buscó una palanca de metal lo suficientemente resistente para poder abrirla. Regresó corriendo y fue capaz de abrirla.

Podía notar unas pequeñas agarraderas de metal para bajar. Tragó en seco tomando grandes bocanadas de aire antes de entrar.

* * *

Sasuke abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces. Sentía un intenso dolor de cabeza y nauseas por el mal olor. Sumido en completa oscuridad se sentó tratando de controlar las arcadas. Palpó el suelo, buscando su celular.

Sintió un extraño líquido por el metálico y oxidado suelo. Suspiro de alivio al encontrar su celular, encendió la pantalla. Sus ojos ardieron por la luz que emitía el aparato. Encendió la linterna y cayó hacia atrás al ver restos de huesos humanos frente a él. Giró el rostro al sentir algo duro y apestoso en su espalda. Otra pila de cadáveres.

Se levantó con asco y alumbró a su alrededor. Decenas de cadáveres, en descomposición se encontraban apilados desordenadamente unos sobre otros.

Sin poder resistirlo más, vomitó sin control hasta calmarse. Con su antebrazo se tapó la nariz tratando de no respirar el putrefacto olor.

Ignorando los cadáveres, buscó alguna puerta o entrada. Pero solo era capaz de ver paredes de metal. _Esto parece un maldito contenedor gigante_. Pensó irritado.

No era capaz de recordar de cómo llegó ahí. Solo tenía fragmentos de él entrado al despacho del laboratorio y lo siguiente era él despertando en ese putrefacto lugar.

El azabache cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. _Si de aquí viene el olor, quiere decir que de alguna parte sale la peste._ Pensó con la cabeza fría.

Recorrió el lugar cuidando de no pisar ningún cuerpo. Le llamó la atención el cadáver de una niña al fondo de la habitación. Estaba hinchada e irreconocible, separada de los demás cadáveres y sentada cerca de una hoja de papel. Caminó hasta ella y la tomó la nota con cuidado.

_Decir mi nombre a estas alturas es inútil. _

_Seguí casi todas las reglas en un intento por sobrevivir, cada día era insoportable. Hasta que lo conocí a él. Era un niño, unos años menor que yo, era cariñoso y lleno de vida. Cada vez que lo veía lloraba incontrolablemente, estaba segura que él no sobreviviría mucho tiempo aquí. Sin embargo, era muy listo._

_Logró convencer a un empleado de que algo malo pasaba en el hospital. El hombre empezó a investigar junto con una anciana que también sospechaba del lugar. No sé qué habrá sido de ellos, buscar entre esta pila de cuerpos me resulta sumamente doloroso._

_Mi vida fue corta, pero mi muerte al menos no será inútil. Robe una llave del demonio que dirige el lugar. Sé que es la llave de salida, pude escapar. Pero no vale la pena, se la di a él en un llavero que robe en el piso donde nos conocimos. Ruego que logre huir, para mí ya es muy tarde._

–Lo siento –Se disculpó con la voz quebrada –Lamento no haberte querido escuchar antes –Se arrodilló apenado –Lamento que tu muerte fuera en vano –Dijo recordando el evento del colegio.

Sacó el llavero de panda y le separó la cabeza. Al interior se posaba una pequeña llave. Limpió sus lágrimas, enrolló la carta y la metió dentro del llavero antes de volver a encastrar la cabeza del panda.

–_Gracias –_Le susurraron al oído. Levantó la mirada y notó que el cadáver de la niña no era más que simples huesos.

Se levantó y se giró una última vez, tomó una pequeña pulsera de cuentas que cargaba el esquelético cadáver.

* * *

Naruto descendió a las profundidades, sus zapatos se manchaban con el espeso y desagradable líquido del suelo. Caminó sintiendo un profundo asco, tratando de ver lo poco que su linterna alcanzaba a iluminar.

Cada pared estaba recubierta en zinc oxidado. En el suelo y paredes encontraba diversas cadenas con rastros de sangre seca. Al fondo, notó mesas largas con correas a sus alrededores –Definitivamente parece una sala de tortura –Dijo nervioso.

Por un momento imaginó la gente encadenada a las paredes, ellos podían observar y escuchar con claridad la tortura de sus compañeros de celda. Siguió en su búsqueda hasta que el sonido de una cierra de mesa lo asustó.

Giró su mirada a la derecha notándola al fondo. Se acercó y la desconectó – ¡Mierda! – Exclamó asustado alumbrando hacia arriba. Notó dos pequeños bombillos, siguió el cable del mismo hasta dar con el enchufe. Suspiro de alivio al ver que aún funcionaban.

Apagó su linterna, observando mejor el lugar pudo notar diversas herramientas de carpintería y medicina. Varios estantes con objetos y frascos vacíos. Tragó en seco, sus piernas empezaron a temblar ligeramente. Respiró profundamente ahogándose con la peste del lugar.

Buscó con la vista cada estante la llave. Estaba reacio a tocar cualquier cosa en ese lugar. Cajón por cajón, no encontraba nada. Se agachó frustrado y cansado.

_¿Dónde pudo alguien esconder una llave en este lugar?_ Se preguntó dando un suspiro.

Ambos bombillos empezaron a titilar. Alumbrando intensamente más de lo usual. El rubio, nervioso se escondió debajo de unas de las mesas. Los bombillos se explotaron a la vez que escuchó una puerta al fondo abrirse. Por instinto miró hacia ese lugar aunque la oscuridad no le permitiera ver. _No había ninguna puerta antes._ Pensó con preocupación.

Los pasos lentos de alguien chapoteaban con el líquido del suelo. Escuchaba atentamente unos leves sonidos de quejas ahogados. Los pasos se detuvieron donde Naruto se ocultaba.

El ojiazul alcanzó a ver algo a su lado, unos ojos desorbitados y vacíos. A simple vista parecía un cadáver. A su lado unos zapatos, cubiertos en bolsas plásticas. El mismo dueño de los zapatos levantó del suelo a la víctima y la subió a la mesa.

Lo próximo que escuchó el rubio fue el sonido de un esmeril prendiéndose. Tapó su boca tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

_No es real._

Los gritos retumbaban en la habitación.

_No es real._

Naruto tapó sus oídos – ¡No es real! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El sonido se detuvo, el rubio abrió los ojos.

Los bombillos del lugar estaban intactos y seguían alumbrando la habitación. El ojiazul respiró frenéticamente tocándose el pecho. Salió de su escondite y vio una llave encima de la mesa. Sabía que antes no estaba ahí, pero poco le importó. La tomó y giró la mirada hacia la puerta.

_La puerta que antes no estaba_. Pensó nervioso. Calmó su respiración, sacó su navaja y abrió la puerta.

* * *

El azabache escuchó un grito lejano. Trato de localizar el origen del mismo, negando varias veces resignado. Cada paso que daba generaba un eco tras otro. Miraba hacia atrás sintiendo la desagradable sensación de que lo seguían.

Su teléfono vibró indicando el bajo porcentaje de batería. Exhaló nervioso y apuró el paso, los ecos de otros pasos siguiéndolo se fueron haciendo más audibles. Sasuke empezó a correr, hasta que localizó una puerta doble. Intentó abrirla y pegó un grito frustrado al encontrarla cerrada.

Sacó la llave que había encontrado. _Por favor que sea la llave de esta mierda. _Pensó. Los pasos tras él se escuchaban más y más cerca. La llave entró a la perfección en la cerradura, el ojinegro logró abrir la puerta. Salió de esa habitación y con la misma cerró la puerta con la llave.

Se apoyó en la puerta ya cerrada y suspiró con alivio. De nuevo su teléfono sonó indicando baja batería. Volvió a suspirar y observó el piso.

Era una recepción pequeña, las paredes ya no eran de zinc. El piso era de concreto y estaba inusualmente limpio. Localizó dos puertas, una al fondo y una a su izquierda. Decidido, entró a la de su izquierda.

_Ahora busquemos algo que sirva para alumbrar_. Pensó agitado.

Al observar el lugar su dolor de cabeza aumentó. Ignorando ello continuó en su búsqueda. La habitación era pequeña, únicamente adornada con un escritorio y una silla. Abrió cada cajón de la mesa –Supongo que esto es mejor que nada –Dijo resignado al encontrar un encendedor.

Lo observó detenidamente, era de plata y tenía un grabado de serpiente en él. Lo abrió encendiendo la llama. En ese instante su dolor se le hizo insoportable. Gimió incómodo cerrando los ojos.

–_Sasuke –Lo llamó una mujer pálida de cabello azabache con tonos azulados. _

_El menor instintivamente la miró. Sorprendido notó que estaba en su antiguo hogar, caminó hasta donde su madre sin poder creerlo. Ella se acercó hacia él, Sasuke tragó en seco al notar que si lo observaba. Pero la mujer simplemente lo atravesó, confundido miró hacia atrás y notó su versión de nueve años llorando desconsoladamente. _

_La nerviosa señora trataba de consolar a su hijo –Shh… – Tapaba la boca del menor –No hables pequeño, hazlo por mami –Rogaba en voz baja –Necesito que seas un niño grande y te escondas en el armario._

_El pequeño negaba con lágrimas en los ojos –¡No! ¡Quiero saber qué está pasando! –Exigió saber._

_Su madre le tapó la boca con las manos y lo cargó hasta el armario encerrándolo –Sé un niño bueno y no hagas ruido –Pidió dulcemente._

_El recuerdo del azabache se desvaneció por un instante. Pronto se encontró en la sala de su hogar._

_Un hombre le susurraba a su versión joven –Si miras hacia arriba te mataremos –Encendía un encendedor con un grabado de serpiente –Si llegas siquiera a reconocernos desearas morir –Rió estrepitosamente._

_Sasuke intentaba enfocar la vista a aquel hombre pero le era imposible verlo. Su cuerpo se paralizó por completo._

El sonido del encendedor cayendo al suelo lo devolvió a la realidad. Respiraba agitadamente y se encontraba bañado en sudor. Su celular terminó por apagarse, se agachó y tomó el encendedor con rabia.

Lo abrió alumbrando tenuemente la habitación. Todos sus miedos fueron reemplazados con furia y rabia.

* * *

El rubio se encontraba en el cuarto piso – ¡¿Qué demonios?! –Exclamó irritado observando varias pantallas de video. La extraña puerta resultó ser la salida de la habitación y el ingreso al sótano dos. Buscó al menor por todo el edificio, dándose casi por vencido.

Lo último que esperaba encontrar en ese piso era una sala de seguridad. Movía los cables tratando de encender las pantallas. Suspiró al lograr encender las dos últimas. Las miró extrañado, a pesar de que el monitor tuviera la luz encendida la pantalla seguía negra.

Una tenue luz iluminó la pantalla, era pequeña y amarilla. Naruto se levantó de golpe – ¡Sasuke! –Dijo sorprendido.

Se levantó de golpe y salió de allí, bajaba las escaleras con prisa. Un calor asfixiante empezó a atosigarlo. Se asomó al borde de la escalera, dándose cuenta de que no había tenido necesidad de alumbrar el lugar. Comenzó a toser por el humo que subía dificultándole también la vista.

Volvió a colocarse la chaqueta en la cara – ¡Carajo! –Dijo preocupado. Apuró el paso hasta llegar a planta baja. Corrió hacia su mochila que por suerte las llamas no habían alcanzado, se la colocó y miró la puerta de salida.

Negó la posibilidad de salir solo, debía buscar a Sasuke. Entró por la trampilla al sótano uno.

* * *

El azabache caminaba seguro por el lugar hasta que un calor asfixiante llenó la habitación. Abrió la segunda puerta doble encontrando las escaleras de emergencia. Subió con calma sintiendo como poco a poco se le dificultaba respirar. Al final de ellas una puerta común lo esperaba, sacó su llave y la abrió con facilidad.

El rubio se abalanzó contra él sorprendiendo a Sasuke – ¿Qué carajos? –Le preguntó sorprendido el azabache.

– ¡No hay tiempo! –Dijo tosiendo – ¡El lugar se incendia! – Tomó la mano del ojinegro para guiarlo a la salida.

El techo colapsando los hizo retroceder – ¡Mierda! –Exclamó Naruto.

El menor haló al ojiazul hacia dentro. Ambos corrieron de regreso a la fosa común –¡Alumbra el lugar! –Ordenó el azabache.

El mayor encendió la linterna sorprendiéndose por los cadáveres. Quedó estático y ahogó un grito.

Sasuke le propinó un golpe en la cara – ¡Reacciona! –Gritó.

El rubio volvió en sí y asintió. Alumbraba ignorando los cuerpos en su desesperada búsqueda por otra salida. Miró hacia arriba estresado y notó una pequeña filtración de luz.

Alumbró hacia arriba – ¡La salida! –Exclamó.

Alzó al menor con sus hombros para que alcanzara la trampilla. El azabache la abrió con la llave maestra, logró subir por ella y le tendió la mano al rubio.

– ¡Salta! –Gritó el ojinegro.

Naruto saltó pero no alcanzaba la mano de Sasuke. Tosió sintiéndose asfixiado, miró la pila de cadáveres y cerró los ojos. _Lo siento_. Se disculpó en sus pensamientos.

Se trepó con asco sobre ellos. Una vez arriba del último tomó suficiente impulso para saltar y tomar la mano del azabache.

El menor pegó un grito y lo subió con todas sus fuerzas. El rubio logró agarrarse de la trampilla y terminó de subir. Una vez arriba haló al azabache de la camisa hacia el único pasillo que quedaba. Corrieron lo más rápido posible hasta una pequeña puerta cuadrada.

Ambos la patearon a la vez rompiéndola. Una intensa luz los cegó por un instante. Salieron por ella aliviándose de encontrarse en el frondoso bosque. La lluvia había parado y en su lugar el sol calentaba el lugar.

No había ningún olor a quemado y no salía humo de la trampilla. Se miraron aliviados y se abrazaron.

–Hueles mal –Bromeó el ojiazul.

Sasuke cerró los ojos –Tu también, idiota –Respondió calmado.

* * *

Deidara observaba a Itachi jugar con su encendedor de plata – ¿Por qué tan ansioso? No es usual en ti –Le preguntó extrañado.

El azabache cerró el encendedor una vez más y volvió a encenderlo. Esta vez prendió un cigarro y dio una calada larga –Me parece que Sasuke se dio cuenta de que le faltan recuerdos de ese día –Dijo exhalando el humo.

El rubio abrió la boca sorprendido. El ojinegro le lanzó el teléfono antes de que preguntara el motivo de su teoría. Revisó su bandeja de mensajes.

_Para: Itachi_

_De: Sasuke_

_Esta noche no iré a casa._

_Regreso mañana por la tarde y más te vale estar en ahí. Es hora que me des una maldita explicación._

* * *

**Notas de autor: **¡Hola a todos! Esto es todo por hoy.

No pensaron que les daría al villano tan fácilmente ¿o sí? Pienso que si solo aparece porque sí le quitaría diversión al asunto.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y apoyar al fic!

Espero que se estén lavando las manos (deben de estar hasta la coronilla de ese tipo de mensajes, pero nunca está demás)

Cuídense muchísimo, se les quiere un montón. Besos y abrazos :3 Nos estamos leyendo!

**Génesis:** _¡Hola linda! ¡Estás en lo correcto! El lugar es capaz de hacer alucinar a sus víctimas. Ambos deben de estar atentos para no caer en ellas. No te preocupes, me duele mucho separar a Naruto y a Sasuke, así que no estuvieron mucho tiempo lejos uno del otro. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, abrazos y besos :3_

**Anien:**_ ¡Hola Anien! Pronto empezaras a tener respuestas. Aunque supongo que ya di varias en éste capítulo (o solo te enredé más una de dos jeje). Lo de silence hill es buena teoría, aunque en esos cambios tan bruscos de escenarios lo veo más como el juego de The Evil Within. _

_¡Vaya que eres valiente! Leer terror de noche es una experiencia interesante ¿No te dan pesadillas? Porque mira que con escribir esto de madrugada termino soñando con los escenarios sangrientos. Por cierto ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Se te quiere un montón! Besitos y abrazos :D_


	11. Capítulo 11: El demonio

¡Hola a todos!

Este capítulo llevaba listo hace una semana aproximadamente, pero no tenía internet. Al menos aproveche y le hice una pequeña portada al fic, no es la gran cosa pero bueno.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: El demonio**

Naruto se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en un árbol – ¡Por poco no la contamos! –Dijo en un suspiro aliviado. Sacó su botella de agua bebiendo lo que quedaba. Miró al azabache, aún estaba de pie observando la trampilla por donde salieron – ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza –Debo volver allá.

El ojiazul escupió el agua – ¡¿Qué?! –Gritó – ¿Por qué? –Preguntó asustado.

El menor no respondió, se agachó y observó la entrada de la trampilla llenas de ramas. Alumbró con la linterna del rubio.

– ¿Me estás ignorando? –Se acercó al azabache – ¡Casi morimos! ¡El incendio se va a propagar, debemos irnos! –Le advirtió.

El ojinegro continuó ignorando al mayor. Se trepó al árbol más cercano. El cielo despejado indicaba buen clima, subió hasta la rama más alta que pudo. Buscaba rastros del edificio donde anteriormente se encontraban.

–Que interesante –Dijo Naruto haciendo brincar levemente a Sasuke.

Este lo observó interesado por primera vez desde que salieron – ¿Qué?

El rubio negó ligeramente –No te diré, porque me ignoras –Respondió en tono burlesco. Al ver la mala cara del azabache continuó –Ya tengo idea de donde estamos, creo saber dónde quedaba el hospital –Su rostro se ensombreció –Si me dices para qué quieres volver te guiaré.

El menor suspiró –Mi mochila –Murmuró.

El ojiazul sin poder evitarlo rió a carcajadas – ¡Ah! –Dijo de pronto – ¿Es que hablas enserio?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y bajo del árbol enojado.

El mayor lo siguió – ¡Esta bien! ¡Te llevare! – Tomó su mochila y se la colocó – ¡Te diriges por la ruta equivocada! –Advirtió.

El azabache se detuvo y lo miró de mala manera. Exhaló tratando de no insultarlo mientras lo seguía. Caminaban por el sendero seco, dando la sensación de que no había llovido en días. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que fueron capaces de ver unas ruinas.

–Es aquí –Anunció el rubio deteniéndose.

El ojinegro miró el lugar impactado. El gran edificio no era ni la sombra de lo que vio hace unas horas. Varios de los pisos superiores estaban deteriorados y el concreto era cubierto por las enredaderas y maleza del lugar.

Entraron con cuidado temiendo de la estabilidad de las paredes. Pronto encontraron el agujero en el suelo donde solía estar la trampilla para el sótano uno. El ojiazul alumbraba el lugar con la linterna. A pesar de estar deteriorado, el lugar no daba esa sensación lúgubre.

Sasuke tomó la mochila. Se dio la vuelta con la intensión de salir pero se detuvo antes de dar el primer paso –Naruto –Lo llamó –El lugar cambió como si hubieran pasado años –Recalcó – ¿Seguirá todo en su lugar?

El mayor lo miró con duda asintiendo. Bajaron hasta el último piso, a un paso rápido entraron a la última habitación al fondo. Los cadáveres seguían ahí, la luz que entraba por la trampilla se filtraba por el lugar.

El rubio tomó al ojinegro del brazo –Vamonos –Ordenó.

* * *

Habían improvisado un área de descanso cerca de una quebrada que el rubio conocía. Sasuke organizaba las cosas de su mochila mientras el rubio se lavaba las manos y la cara.

– ¿Cómo es que lo que vimos no era real pero los cuerpos siguen ahí? –Preguntó el mayor.

El azabache marcó en el mapa las ruinas y la trampilla por donde salieron –De haber sido real no estaríamos vivos –Explicó.

El ojiazul se colocó la camisa– ¡Ok! No es real –respondió mirándolo – ¿Cómo explicas los cuerpos? –Dijo irritado – ¡Yo sé que lo que vi allá de alguna manera paso!

– ¡Bien! Es real. Vamos a policía ¿Cómo vamos a explicarlo? –Respondió frustrado – ¡Ya lo he intentado con cosas menos ilógicas y lo único que hacen es decirme que es estrés por trauma! –Gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

– ¡Pero ahora no eres solo tú! –Trató de convencer al menor

Sasuke exhaló irritado –Piensa un poco idiota. ¿Crees que van a creerles a un loco y a un adicto?

Naruto abrió la boca tratando de responder a su argumento, pero quedó en silencio pensativo. De pronto sus ojos se iluminaron – ¡Pero están ahí! ¡Basta que ellos lo vean!

El azabache suspiró, su mirada se topó con la pulsera de la niña. Sus ojos se oscurecieron sintiendo un profundo vacío.

El rubio notó como el menor tomaba la pulsera –Sasuke –Lo llamó –Si lo que vimos es real, significa que alguien hizo eso. El ojinegro asintió y él continuó –Vimos muchas muertes pero nunca al asesino. Tú no recuerdas al asesino de tus padres –Remarcó la coincidencia.

–Sé que fue la misma persona –Respondió enseñándole el encendedor con grabado de serpiente.

El ojiazul pegó un pequeño grito – ¿Desde cuándo sabes eso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Preguntó tomándolo.

Sasuke se puso de pie ignorando las preguntas del mayor –Estas sumamente irritante –Frunció el ceño – Vamos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

* * *

Se dirigieron al pueblo, el cálido clima los hacía sentir mejor. Rápidamente ubicaron la estación de policía. Entraron captando la atención de dos trabajadores del lugar, uno de ellos se les acercó con una sonrisa.

El hombre, de cabello gris amarrado en una coleta y lentes miró con curiosidad al azabache –Buenas tardes –Saludó cortésmente – ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Naruto fue el primero en hablar –Vera… –Empezó a decir con duda –Estábamos haciendo exploración urbana –Mintió –Cuando encontramos…

–Buscamos a un policía, no a un detective –Lo interrumpió el azabache.

El peligris incómodo suspiró –Que chico tan mordaz –Recobró su falsa expresión – ¿Por qué no me dicen que ocurrió? Y dependiendo de la situación mandamos una patrulla.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Le caía mal ese hombre, después de unos segundos meditándolo llegó a la conclusión que era mejor hablar –Encontramos una pila de cadáveres.

El hombre los miró con asombro borrando su sonrisa –Se escucha serio – Miró a su compañero –Patrulla sin mí, me encargaré de esto.

El compañero asintió abandonado las instalaciones. El joven que los atendió les indicó pasar a un cuarto con una mesa y dos sillas. Se sentó en una de ellas y les hizo seña para que tomaran asiento.

Sacó un papel y tomó un bolígrafo – ¿Exactamente cuál hospital dicen? –Preguntó. Al no obtener respuesta soltó un pequeño suspiro –Hay al menos tres hospitales en ruinas, necesito la dirección.

Sasuke frunció más el ceño –Cerca de la vieja vía, la que da al oeste del buzón de información número doce –Explicó.

El de lentes anotó la dirección –Hace tiempo no te veía –Sonrió –Has crecido bastante.

El rubio notó como el azabache desviaba la mirada incómodo – ¡Bueno eso es todo! Ya nos vamos –Dijo levantándose.

El ojinegro lo imitó –Sasuke –Se giró y miró al detective al ser llamado.

El hombre de cabellos grisáceos sonrió –Ya recordé tu nombre –Se acomodó los lentes que se le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz –Espero que esta vez lo que digas es sea cierto. Sería una pena llamar a tu hermano para informarle de que estas teniendo otro episodio.

El azabache tomó a Naruto del brazo antes de que le replicara y salieron de la estación.

Ya afuera, el menor caminaba a gran velocidad. Murmuraba cosas ininteligibles para el mayor con un bajo tono de frustración.

Naruto lo alcanzó y le detuvo el paso – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá?

Sasuke lo miró de frente con rabia acumulada en los ojos –Él llevaba el caso del asesinato de mis padres.

El rubio abrió la boca sorprendido, mas no pudo continuar cuando el ojinegro continuó –Ese idiota nunca me dejo ver los archivos del caso. Ni las pistas –Exhaló frustrado –Después de la catástrofe deje de buscarlo porque se quemó la antigua estación y por consiguiente todos los archivos de casos.

El ojiazul levantó una ceja – ¿Todos? ¿Los de todo el pueblo?

El azabache asintió enojado. Desvió la mirada hacia la tienda de libros, él solía ir ahí una vez por mes para abastecerse de libros suficientes. Una idea le rondó por la cabeza –Vamos.

Como era de esperarse, Naruto lo interrogó sobre el lugar al que iban. Caminaron alrededor de diez minutos viendo la gente pasar. La calle de piedra y las pintorescas paredes a su alrededor generaban por lo general un ambiente alegre. Era la única parte del pueblo en la que construyeron de manera exacta, antes de que los habitantes decidieran que una réplica era demasiado doloroso y ofensivo para la gente que había perdido a sus familiares.

Llegaron a la biblioteca central. Sasuke tenía la esperanza que ahí dentro iba a conseguir alguna información relevante sobre el hospital o el asesino. Con más de veinte mil libros organizados en género, autor y color. Él esperaba encontrar algo más que notas sin sentido.

Entraron al imponente lugar, los pasillos amplios y el olor a libro causaban un efecto relajante en el menor. Sonrió levemente al ver como alguien mando a callar al rubio cuando abrió la boca para preguntarle la razón de que fueran ahí.

Se dirigieron a la sección de medicina –Deja de verme con cara de idiota y ayúdame a buscar los ensayos de doctores locales –Dijo el azabache.

Al cabo de una hora, ambos se encontraban ubicados en una de las tantas mesas de la biblioteca. Alejados de la mayoría de ojos curiosos para evitar encuentros con compañeros del colegio. Habían agarrado más de treinta ensayos, con más de doscientas páginas cada uno.

El ojinegro ojeaba cada uno y los descartaba rápidamente. Se estaba impacientando por la falta de información, estaba seguro de que aquel hombre debía ser medianamente reconocido para dirigir un hospital por muy sospechoso que fuera.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el último ensayo que quedaba cuando leyó algo que le llamó la atención. Lo había leído antes en la pila de archivos del despacho en el hospital, antes de despertar en la sala de cadáveres.

Repasó con delicadeza las líneas del contenido, estaba claramente adornado para los ojos curiosos. Sin embargo, hablaban del mismo sujeto de control y de cómo fue entrando a la locura antes de que se quitara la vida. Buscó en las primeras páginas el nombre del autor. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de arrancarse el cabello al leer un simple alias _S.B_

–Al menos tengo por dónde empezar –Murmuró dándose consuelo. Levantó la mirada buscado a Naruto, se había enfrascado tanto en la búsqueda que olvidó por completo a su amigo.

El rubio llegó a la mesa del azabache con una pila de libros. Entre su variedad encontró varios tomos interesantes en el género de ocultismo, más ensayos como los que agarró el azabache y recortes de periódicos archivados. Al ver la cara del menor su sonrisa se desvaneció.

– ¿Encontraste algo? –Preguntó expectante mientras acomodaba los libros sobre la mesa.

Sasuke señaló el alias –Necesito saber quién es este sujeto.

El ojiazul tomó el ensayo en sus manos y lo ojeó. Al igual que el azabache tenía la corazonada de haberlo visto en alguna parte –Umm… –Murmuró pensativo –Serpiente blanca.

– ¿El cuento de los hermanos Grimm? –Preguntó el ojinegro extrañado.

Naruto reprimió una risa –No, es un doctor. Mi abuela tiene varios de sus investigaciones en la casa –Bajó su tono y lo observó – ¡La serpiente del encendedor! –Exclamó.

El menor asintió, necesitaba respuestas. Pero conforme avanzaban se iban llenando de más incógnitas. Aun así sentía que tenía en esos momentos más información que la policía. Negó tratando de no abrumarse por la situación. Tomó los archivos de los periódicos que trajo el rubio y se ubicó en el obituario.

Si había algo común en ese pueblo eran las desapariciones, casi siempre atribuidas simples personas que se extraviaban por hacer senderismo o porque fueron atacados por algún animal salvaje. Pero desde que vivió hacía algunas horas tomaba en duda eso.

Ojeaba con rapidez topándose con rostros que reconoció al instante. Sabía que esas personas no eran más que calaveras. Le llamó la atención que en las fotos de los fallecidos atacados por animales siempre ocultaban el cuello de estos.

Suspiró analizando la situación, sabía que el hombre era un doctor o se hacía pasar por uno. Tenía el poder y dinero suficiente para tener gente trabajando para él, sin mencionar que lo hacía a la vista de todos. Y aun así la policía no había podido dar con él.

La preocupación adornó su rostro, estaban en peligro. No peligro paranormal, peligro real –Naruto –Lo llamó ligeramente asustado –Hicimos una estupidez.

* * *

El joven detective miraba con irritación la nota con la dirección que él mismo escribió. Llevaba diez años infiltrado en la policía y sentía que cada día se pudría más en ese lugar. Era un trabajo sin duda corriente, salvo en unas contadas ocasiones en las que se daba el lujo de acabar con ciertos curiosos.

Aun así para él era extremadamente aburrido darle un disparo certero a la víctima y desaparecer el cuerpo. Extrañaba de sobremanera trabajar en ese hospital, todo era en ese tiempo mucho más sencillo. Sacó de su cajón un teléfono desechable, si fueran otras personas simplemente bastaba con pedir que lo guiaran a la escena y acabarlos ahí.

Pero esta vez no podía hacerlo así. El par de ojos curiosos no eran de nadie más ni nadie menos que el protegido de su maestro y el nieto de su ex compañera. Sin mencionar que le preocupaba el hecho de cómo dieron con el lugar.

Suspiró y marcó el número que sabía de memoria, el teléfono repicó tres veces –Tenemos un problema –Dijo aunque nadie le hablara del otro lado –Tu niño favorito y el nieto de tu ex compañera encontraron una de las fosas comunes del área oeste. Colgó a llamada y rompió el teléfono aplastándolo con su zapato

* * *

En un segundo Sasuke recordó las torturas del hospital y sintió que podía llegar a sentirlas en carne propia. Le había contado a Naruto su sospecha que la probabilidad de que la policía estuviera involucrada con esos cuerpos que hallaron era perturbadoramente alta. Y a pesar de ello, el rubio se mantenía calmado.

Sacó su celular y se lo entregó al azabache –Escríbele a tu hermano.

El menor lo tomó y pensó bien en el mensaje. Si le escribía directamente que encontró una pila de cuerpos y que la policía lo iba a matar se lo tomaría en broma. Tecleó rápidamente, si algo malo le ocurría su hermano lo buscaría pensando que huyó.

Guardaron sus cosas y salieron del lugar. Debían hacer dos paradas, la primera a la tienda de abarrotes para comprar lo necesario y desaparecer del mapa por un tiempo. La segunda y más peligrosa era ir a casa del rubio a buscar en los expedientes de su abuela. Si ella llegó a trabajar con ese doctor debía tener en sus pertenecías el nombre del asesino.

Entraron a la tienda, el menor fue a la sección de comida enlatada y de larga duración. Mientras que el mayor hizo su parada en el área de camping y armas. Les tomo una hora tener todo listo, cualquiera que los viera en la calle pensaría que se irían de camping.

Sasuke inhaló silenciosamente, había una gran diferencia entre escalar una montaña con su peso y escalarla con una mochila de quince kilos encima.

Naruto miraba de reojo al menor, sabía que se iba a fatigar rápido pero necesitaban mantener esa velocidad por unas doce horas, descansando un promedio de cinco minutos cada dos horas –Deberíamos seguir de largo –Advirtió –Si tu corazonada es cierta, es peligroso ir a mi casa a buscar algo que no sabemos que está.

El azabache negó con la cabeza –Tengo que saber quién es él.

El rubio suspiró, tenía un mal presentimiento. Miró a su alrededor atento, quería asegurarse que nadie los siguiera. Estaban cerca de llegar a su casa cuando un grupo de cuatro personas, conformados por tres hombres y una mujer pelirroja los interceptaron.

* * *

Se despertó sintiendo un pulsante dolor en la cabeza. Era la segunda vez en ese día en el que se levantaba en un lugar oscuro sin recordar bien lo que ocurrió. Palpó con sus manos el piso, tierra húmeda, estaba en un lugar asfixiante y gélido. Trató de levantarse pero el dolor en su cuerpo no le permitía moverse.

Detrás de él un hombre rió levemente asustando al azabache –Permíteme presentarme –Escuchó la voz al fondo.

Se giró con dificultad, no era capaz de ver la figura frente a él. El hombre, se acercó con pasos calmados y metódicos

–Aunque no hace falta. Ya me conoces – Dijo aquella figura encendiendo un cigarro. Con la luz del encendedor el menor fue capaz de reconocer ese rostro.

Un blanco enfermizo, ojos color ámbar y el cabello largo. Sin mencionar ese olor característico de veneno y sangre. El ojinegro reprimió un gemido de dolor –No es real –Murmuró.

Una risa macabra inundó el lugar –Te aseguro que sí lo es –Se agachó hasta quedar frente al él. El azabache podía jurar que esos ojos idénticos a los de una serpiente podían brillar en la oscuridad

–Ahora, me vas a explicar cómo encontraste mi antigua sala de experimentos –Dio una calada larga –Imagina mi sorpresa al descubrir que tenías mi encendedor.

Sasuke iba a responder cuando un ataque de tos lo invadió –Naruto –Logró decir – ¿Dónde está?

El hombre puso una expresión aburrida – ¿Quién eres?... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Imitó una voz trágica –Siempre me preguntan esas tonterías –Dio otra calada –Pero ya que llegaste más lejos que nadie y conseguiste mi encendedor te daré esa respuesta –Rió levemente –Tu amigo tuvo más suerte que tú.

Caminó alrededor del cuerpo del menor con las manos hacia atrás –Estoy seguro de que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que lo mejor que le puede pasar a alguien que se mete en mi camino es que su corazón deje de latir.

Tomó al azabache por el cabello y lo levantó obligándolo a verle los ojos –Ahora yo haré las preguntas.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Finalmente el asesino hizo su aparición, a un costo un poco elevado. Ahora poco a poco saldrán a la luz las cosas que son reales y las que no_

_Originalmente debían pasar 2-3 eventos parecidos al hospital antes de que el villano saliera. Sin embargo eso alargaría demasiado el fanfic y sinceramente no es muy agradable andar escribiendo torturas cada dos por tres (además de que con cada capítulo los estoy confundiendo más)_

_Omitiendo el detalle que apuré la aparición del malo, el fanfic sigue la misma línea que tenía planeado desde el inicio con un pequeño giro._

_¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Los aprecio muchísimo y lamento las escenas tan horribles de los capítulos anteriores._

_Les mando un abrazo fuertísimo y besitos :D_


	12. Capítulo 12: Encierro

**Notas de autor: **¡Hola a todas! He actualizado rápidamente, mencionare varios detalles al final del capítulo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Encierro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi miraba con impaciencia la hora, pasaban de seis de la tarde y su hermano no llegaba. Marcó una vez más su número, directo al buzón de voz –Mierda –Murmuró con enojo.

Se sentó en la mesa observando cada tanto la puerta, esperando que cierto azabache entrara. Su celular sonó y lo contestó al momento – ¿Está allá?

Al otro lado de la línea Deidara negó –Tampoco está Naruto, probablemente estén de camping o algo así.

–Solo a ti se te ocurre dejar que se fuera solo –Explotó el azabache –No te quiero ver hasta que se resuelva este asunto.

– ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejarlo encerrado en mi taller? ¡Parte de su maldita paranoia es tu culpa! –Se defendió el rubio

El Uchija se puso de pie y le dio un golpe a la mesa – ¡Mataron a nuestros padres! ¡Estuvo conviviendo con sus cadáveres! ¡Vio cosas horribles por semanas! Y ahora debe recordarlo con perfecta claridad ¡No está seguro!

–Deja de desviar el maldito tema –Respondió el rubio alzando la voz –No sabes siquiera que recordó. No sabes dónde está pero al menos sabes que está con Naruto –Suspiró – Si de verdad quieres sentir que está protegido entonces termina de buscar las pruebas para meterlo preso.

Itachi colgó la llamada y volvió a sentarse. Prendió un cigarrillo mientras tomaba uno de los cientos de papeles. En él se mostraba distintas fotos de cadáveres, asesinados de manera brutal. Todos tenían en común una marca en el cuello, según el reporte confidencial lo llamaron la marca de maldición y cada cadáver que lo poseía era justificado como ataque animal.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro y ahogó un grito de frustración.

_Siete años, siete malditos años y aún no consigo dar contigo._ Pensó exasperado.

Sabía que si sus sospechas eran ciertas, su hermano había descubierto algo que él no. Lo cual era posible considerando que estuvo semanas conviviendo con los asesinos de sus padres. La culpa volvió a esparcirse sobre él como un veneno mortal.

Él solo seguía con vida porque había huido de ese pueblo al ver que su padre no aceptaba su orientación sexual. Dejó de contactarse con Sasuke por completo hasta que recibió la llamada notificándole de la muerte de sus padres. Debió irse con su hermano a otro lugar, lejos de ahí. Y en vez de eso se obsesionó con encontrar al asesino a cualquier costo. Permitió que su único familiar con vida viviera encerrado la mayor parte de su vida encerrado en un armario por temor a morir.

_Si lo hubiera apoyado, si hubiera hablado con él las cosas podrían ser distintas. _Pensó con amargura. Observó con detenimiento los archivos, debía de haber algo que se le escapaba

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, tenía dudas sobre en qué día estaba. Seguía en aquella extraña habitación cuyas paredes parecían de piedra y tierra. Había tanta humedad en ese lugar que su cabello goteaba agua, haciendo más insoportable el frío. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se despertó temblando pensando que moriría de hipertermia.

A pesar de ello, se mantenía sereno. En sus peores pesadillas una situación similar lo habría hecho entrar en un ataque de pánico, pero desde que vio el rostro de aquel hombre algo en él termino de romperse. Estaba aceptando su muerte de manera muy tranquila.

Miró a su compañero de celda, un pequeño niño de cabello negro lloraba silenciosamente. Observó los ojos del infante y su corazón se estrujó, eran del mismo azul que los de Naruto.

_Él encierra a sus víctimas con un compañero, de esa forma crean un vínculo y vivirán más tiempo sin caer en la locura. _Pensó amargamente, gracias a los archivos del hospital sabía exactamente su modo de tortura –Deja de llorar –Dijo en voz baja –Sabrá que lloraste y eso le dará placer.

El ojiazul se limpió sus lágrimas – ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? –Le preguntó el mayor.

El niño no respondió, solo se le quedó observando como un muñeco sin vida

Sasuke se levantó con esfuerzo y se sentó a su lado – Yo tengo un hermano mayor –Comenzó a decir –En noches así trata de consolarme – _No te encariñes, igual va a morir. _Suspiró –Puedes hacer de cuenta que soy tu hermano, de todas formas ya los dos sabemos que no saldremos de aquí con vida.

El pequeño se apoyó sobre el brazo del mayor buscando calor. El azabache cerró los ojos, esperaba que la extraña neblina apareciera y tuviera que resolver acertijos para salir del lugar. Pero sabía que esta vez el aprieto era real.

_¿Cuál fue el sentido de haber visto eso si terminaré de la misma forma?_

Pensó antes de volver a dormirse.

* * *

El rubio se arrastró con esfuerzo hasta llegar a la orilla. Daba grandes bocanadas de aire entre tosidas. Se quedó tendido en el húmedo suelo con la mitad de su cuerpo medianamente sumergido en el agua.

Una vez lo suficientemente recuperado se levantó y buscó al azabache –Sasuke –Llamó en un susurro.

Cerró los ojos un instante, sabía que se lo habían llevado y no fue capaz de evitarlo. Revisó rápidamente su cuerpo, solo tenía moretones. El grupo que había salido de la nada lo golpeó, lo amarró a una roca para hundirlo y lo lanzó al rio. Sin embargo tuvo la suerte de que la corriente lo arrastrara lo suficiente como para alejarlo de sus captores.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. _No puedo perder tiempo, debo volver_. Pensó mientras observaba el lugar. El lugar estaba lleno de densa vegetación, poco usual a los lugares que solía ir. Vio con horror como el atardecer se disipaba y anunciaba la noche. Estaba solo, sin su mochila, hambriento y con frío.

Se subió al árbol más cercano, con agilidad llegó casi a la copa. Miró a su alrededor, estaba completamente rodeado de árboles. No logro visualizar ningún camino a lo lejos tanto de senderismo como de asfalto. Bajó del árbol igualmente decidido, comenzó a caminar río abajo. Daba pasos rápidos y cuidadosos, desconocía el terreno y debía aprovechar la poca iluminación que quedaba. Si tenía suerte la noche sería clara y podría seguir caminando hasta llegar en algún lado conocido. También aprovechaba el ruido que generaba el río para silenciar sus pasos. En este punto, el rubio no sabía en quién confiar.

_Debo conseguir un teléfono y llamar a Itachi para alertarle, antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Su caminata rápida terminó pasando a un trote. _Cada segundo que pierdo aquí Sasuke estará con ellos_. El ojiazul estaba seguro de que si se lo llevaron no lo matarían rápido. 

Después de recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros la noche terminó pintar el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, no había presencia de nubes. Naruto se detenía cada media hora para tomar aire. Su cuerpo empezó a sentir la intensa fatiga por todo lo vivido ese día. Sin embargo, la adrenalina que sentía lo hacía seguir.

Tuvo que bajar la velocidad, a pesar de la claridad de la noche igual se le dificultaba la visión. Chocó varias veces contras las pequeñas rocas en la tierra y estuvo a punto de resbalar en contadas ocasiones. Paso tras paso, inhalada y exhalada.

Escuchó como poco a poco el ruido de la civilización se hacía presente. Se desconcentró y cayó al suelo – ¡Ahh! –Gritó al sentir como al caer sobre las pequeñas le taladraron el pie.

Se sentó sintiendo como todo el cansancio le pegaba como una ola. Revisó su pie con temor. _Solo es un esguince_. Pensó con alivio, Se levantó ignorando la fatiga y el dolor. Respiró profundamente por diez segundos mientras apoyaba el pie. Cerró los ojos un instante, al abrirlos ya se encontraba enfocado.

_Estoy al menos a veinte kilómetros del pueblo. _Pensó mientras daba pequeños pasos, seguido de pasos largos y rápidos. Ahogó un grito al sentir el dolor al apoyarlo – ¡No me rendiré! ¡Esto no es nada! –Gritó mientras corría – ¡Iré lo más rápido que me den las piernas!

* * *

El de ojos color ámbar le propinó otro golpe al azabache –Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Cómo lograste encontrar los cuerpos?

Sasuke se encontraba en una silla atado. Miró con desdén al hombre –Ya te lo dije –Escupió saliva con sangre –Un fantasma me guió al lugar.

Orochimaru rió levemente –Los fantasmas no existen, niño.

– Seguro que dices eso cada noche para poder dormir –Se burló del mayor.

El de cabello largo le propinó otro golpe –Llevo más de cuarenta y siete años cometiendo asesinatos y torturas –Le susurró al oído –Si existiera alguna alma en pena enfurecida ya me habría dado cuenta –Tomó el cabello del menor y lo haló de lado, dejando el cuello expuesto –Todo aquel que porta esta marca muere en mis manos.

El ojinegro le escupió en respuesta. El hombre despiadado sonrió de manera sádica –Vamos a jugar, hasta que recuerdes quién te dijo la información de los cadáveres –Se acercó al estante y sacó diversos instrumentos –Me encanta tu actitud, veremos cuanto duras con ella.

* * *

El amanecer comenzó a hacerse presente, los primeros rayos de luz se filtraban por el cuarto que le pertenecía a Sasuke y este se encontraba completamente revuelto. Itachi vació cada cajón y cada estante, buscó bajo la cama y entre las páginas de los libros de menor. _Si llegó a recordar algo siquiera se tomó la molestia de anotarlo._ Pensó desesperado.

Deidara entró al departamento con las mismas ojeras de su pareja. Buscó por el departamento al azabache hasta encontrarlo en el cuarto del menor, en medio del suelo –Le he explicado la situación a la abuela de Naruto – Dijo captando la atención del ojinegro –Tiene ciertos contactos en la policía, llevan algún tiempo notando que están falsificando los informes.

–Evidentemente, hay que ser un idiota para no notarlo –Respondió el azabache tratando de serenarse –Supongo que podemos confiar en ella, su nieto también está en peligro.

El rubio asintió –Contamos con menos de un par de días para que tengamos que notificar las desapariciones.

Itachi asintió, iba a agregar algo a la conversación cuando un portazo en la puerta de la entrada en el piso inferior los alertó. Sin pensarlo de veces bajaron al recibidor y vieron como un rubio de aspecto lamentable se adentraba y colapsaba al suelo agotado.

Rápidamente fueron a socorrerlo – ¿Qué demonios? –Preguntó Deidara en un murmullo. El azabache por otro lado, lo tomo del rostro evitando que cayera en la inconsciencia – ¿Dónde está?

Naruto respiraba agitadamente, en cuanto se tiró al piso su cuerpo le empezó a pasarla factura. Aceptó el vaso de agua que le brindaron y dio varios tragos entre jadeos para humedecerse la garganta –Un grupo de cuatro nos abordó –Dio otro trago de agua –Me tiraron al rio pensando que moriría, se llevaron a Sasuke.

El menor gimió de dolor al sentir como lo ayudaban a levantarse y lo acomodaban en una silla –Necesitas atención médica –Dijo el rubio mayor.

Sin embargo, este negó –No he terminado de contarles todo –Los miro con una seriedad muy poco habitual en él –Será mejor que se sienten.

En la siguiente hora el rubio les contó todo desde el inicio, de cómo Sasuke le había confesado su extraña interacción con cosas en planos que no eran reales y como él había ideado un plan para que este viera que no era real y solo estaba en su mente. De cómo ingresaron en la madrugada a la secundaria y los eventos que empezaron a ocurrirle a ambos ahí.

Trató de ser conciso y no entrar tanto en los detalles de cómo resolvieron ciertos rompecabezas. La peor parte para el menor fue explicar los ilógicos eventos del hospital. El rubio de cabello largo se levantó antes que terminara su relato a hacer una extensa llamada, el azabache por otro lado escuchó cada palabra que salía arrastrada con rapidez de su boca.

Una vez que Naruto terminó de explicar la gravedad de la situación se levantó de su asiento en completo silencio, tomó los papeles que estuvo releyendo la noche anterior y los arrojó sobre la mesa, entre ellos un mapa –Marca cada lugar que en el Sasuke y tu tuvieran algún evento de ese tipo.

Deidara se unió a ellos –Ya hablé con ellos, están alertando a los demás –Miró a Naruto – ¿Un encendedor de serpiente? ¿Estás seguro?

El ojiazul asintió –Es él, hizo una serie de investigaciones en humanos y lo adornó para poder publicarlos.

* * *

Orochimaru era un científico, un médico y sobre todo un sádico. Desde los tres años comenzó a matar animales, desde pequeños pájaros, conejos y hasta gatos. Solía ahogarlos o amarrarlos y quemarlos, después de un año con ese tipo de afición se empezó a aburrir y recurrió a experimentar nuevos métodos. Su padre, un hombre de mediana edad que era el doctor del pueblo lo descubrió en varias ocasiones y notó rápidamente el talento de su joven hijo. Le enseñó con paciencia formas de prolongar el sufrimiento de cada animal.

Para su cumpleaños número siete, su padre preparó una sorpresa. Ambos matarían a la mujer que le dio la vida, una experiencia que aún hoy en día el de ojos color avellana recuerda con mucho cariño. Torturaron a la mujer por más de año y medio hasta que su corazón dejó de latir. Después de eso, el pequeño niño encontró una nueva afición. Los animales dejaron de interesarle y estudió junto a su padre el cuerpo humano.

A sus quince años ya estaba graduado y becado en varias universidades. Evidentemente eligió la medicina como carrera y para celebrarlo mató a su padre. Ocultó el cadáver entre las paredes de su viejo hogar junto a su madre. Se graduó a la corta edad de veinte años y rechazó varias ofertas de hospitales ya que sus interesantes métodos de asesinato habían llamado la atención de las autoridades dándole diversos apodos, pensando inocentemente que era más de un asesino en serie.

Regresó a su antiguo pueblo y montó una serie de hospitales, entre otras construcciones para cometer sus crímenes. Conoció gente con su misma pasión por la investigación, se alió con ese pequeño número de personas y crearon un pequeño grupo. Sin embargo, fue hasta unos años después que un hombre causo por primera vez su ira.

El hombre en cuestión era el patriarca de los Uchijas. En poco tiempo investigó y descubrió todo sobre él y su grupo, siendo el jefe del departamento de policía era sumamente peligroso. Sin embargo aquél azabache cometió un solo error que le costaría su vida y la de su mujer.

Orochimaru siempre estaba dos pasos adelante y tenía gente infiltrada que rápidamente le informó que el hombre llevaba esa investigación en secreto. Así por primera vez en muchos años, el de ojos avellanas preparó algo extra especial. Pero no contó con conocer al pequeño Sasuke.

Había algo en ese niño que le recordó a él y por primera vez en su vida le perdonó la vida a alguien. Trató de enseñarle en esas dos semanas de la misma manera que su padre le enseñó, sin embargo este se reusaba constantemente a aprender. Lo dejó libre, sabía que el pequeño tarde o temprano lo buscaría y él volvería a enseñarle.

Las cosas sin embargo le salieron mal, de alguna manera descubrió junto con el rubio irritante lo que la policía y el restante de familiares de sus víctimas no: cuerpos y un objeto que lo ligaba directamente con los crímenes. Ahora debía mantenerlo encerrado junto a su pequeño despacho y sacarle la información. Pero el chico había perdido la cabeza repitiendo constantemente historias de fantasmas.

Volvió a propinarle un golpe con el cepillo de hebras de metal. El roce con la piel del azabache hacía que le arañara la piel hasta hacerlo sangrar. Bufó aburrido, el chico se negaba a hablar y él se estaba impacientando.

Su lacayo tocó levemente la puerta interrumpiendo su interrogatorio –Orochimaru –Lo llamó.

Exhaló aire irritado –Espero que sea importante.

Kabuto miró al chico atado a la silla, estaba tan amoreteado que no se distinguía si su piel era blanca o lila pasando a tonos negros. Su ropa estaba casi hecha jirones y tenía varios cortes leves, también notó que cuatro de las uñas de sus manos habían sido removidas –Desde hace un par de horas varios grupos de personas han causado desastres en zonas principales de entrada. Tenemos a lo mucho un par de días para que nos encuentren.

El oji avellana sacó su encendedor y comenzó a jugar con la llama – ¿Específicamente en cuales zonas han puesto más empeño?

–El parque abandonado de la zona este, las ruinas del colegio y el hospital. El grupo de limpieza no tuvo tiempo de retirar por completo los cadáveres del lugar –Respondió el detective con cierto temor.

Orochimaru se acercó a la mesa y tomó los objetos que le confiscó al azabache al secuestrarlo –Que interesante – comenzó a decir con calma mientras agarraba la pulsera que Sasuke había tomado del cadáver niña en el hospital – ¿No es esta la pulsera de aquella irritante niña que secuestramos hace unos años en ese parque? –Preguntó elevando su tono de voz. Agarró el llavero de panda – ¿No es este el llavero del niño que logró escapar unas horas de nosotros?

El peligris tomó ambos objetos y asintió anonado –Has fallado, Kabuto –Agregó el de piel pálida –Encárgate del niño de la habitación continua –Señalo a Sasuke –Y de él, ya no nos sirve.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Esto es todo por esta semana, fue sumamente duro escribirlo. Me he sentido mal e incómoda con cada capítulo que pasa, así que decidí darle el desenlace más rápido posible. Como habrán notado, resumí varias cosas. Ni si quiera fui capaz de describir la paliza que le dieron a Naruto y a Sasuke cuando los abordaron, ni hablar del pasado de Orochimaru o de cómo hace hablar a Sasuke, o del hecho de que le falta yaoi a mi soft yaoi.

Por eso no va a tener más de tres capítulos nuevos. Sé que todo está tomando un ritmo sumamente apresurado pero es eso o ponerlo en hiatus, cosa que me parece sumamente injusta para uds que han estado siguiendo el fanfic desde el primer capítulo.


	13. Capítulo 13: En las profundidades

**Nota importante:** el capítulo es más crudo de lo habitual, pueden leerlo con tranquilidad hasta que termine la escena donde aparece Naruto, al final del capítulo resumiré la segunda escena de Sasuke si prefieren saltarse esa parte.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13: En las profundidades**

Sasuke observó lo que hacían con su cuerpo desde hacía unos minutos. Desde que cayó inconsciente simplemente se encontró lejos de su cuerpo, no sentía dolor físico pero sí un profundo vacío. El detective soltó las correas que lo aprisionaban lo arrastró hasta la habitación contigua. Los siguió por temor a no saber qué ocurriría si se alejaba de su cuerpo.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta mientras Kabuto lo terminaba de lanzar contra el húmedo piso –Disfruta tus últimos momentos de inconsciencia –Escupió el peliblanco dándose la vuelta para salir del cuarto, traspasó al azabache sin inmutarse siquiera y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Su compañero de celda que se encontraba sentado al fondo de la habitación miró su cuerpo inconsciente y levantó la vista para observarlo directamente. Sus miradas chocaron y por un instante el ojinegro vio los ojos de Naruto.

_Hoy el cielo está especialmente hermoso. _

Recordó las palabras del rubio ese día en el que se metieron a hurtadillas en la escuela. _¿Dónde estará Naruto? _Se preguntó, sabía que el rubio había muerto, pero no era capaz de entender la magnitud del significado de esas palabras. O quizá simplemente se negaba a creerlo.

El niño lo sacó de sus pensamientos al acercarse a su cuerpo, rasgó parte de su camisa y trató de cerrarle las heridas de sus manos. Notó su propio aspecto, a pesar que llevaba a lo mucho un par de días ahí su cuerpo se veía demacrado.

Su cara hinchada apenas reconocible por los golpes comenzaba a tornarse de un color morado, su suéter no era más que girones y no había parte de su piel que estuviera librada de cortes que hacían lo posible por cicatrizar entre la mugre del piso, tarde o temprano esas pequeñas heridas se infectarían y se llenarían de pus.

Una figura en la puerta de la habitación lo distrajo de su miseria. La miró extrañado, no había escuchado la puerta abrirse. Sin embargo ahí se encontraba una pequeña niña, de contextura delgada y de mirada vacía. Sus ojos eran de un castaño claro y su cabello violeta estaba amarrado en una coleta.

Abrió la boca para preguntar quién era, sin embargo su voz era inexistente. La niña no se sorprendió de ello, se dio media vuelta para irse traspasando la puerta. Sasuke la siguió y al igual que ella fue capaz de traspasar la puerta. El angosto pasillo daba a múltiples caminos y cada uno era tenuemente iluminado por lámparas de gas.

La joven tomó el tercer camino a la derecha, sin pensarlo dos veces y el azabache la siguió. No tardó en notar que se encontraba en una especie de laberinto con cientos de caminos engañosos, algunas veces los pasillos estaban en completa oscuridad. No había rastro alguno de ventanas.

Memorizó cada lugar por el que pasó, cada piedra y lámpara que visualizaba por el camino, en un punto se dio cuenta de que iba subiendo hasta que fue capaz de ver una luz al final del túnel. La niña se detuvo en seco y se giró para encararlo.

El azabache notó en ese momento la pulsera que cargaba. La pelivioleta asintió suavemente en señal de despedida y se volvió a girar para irse. El ojinegro intentó detenerla, trató de tomar su hombro, pero al momento de tocarla una extraña fuerza lo alejó de ella y lo arrastró hasta su cuerpo inconsciente.

* * *

Naruto guiaba al grupo de búsqueda por el sendero, a pesar de que su abuela le había aconsejado mantener reposo él se negó rotundamente. Debía encontrar a Sasuke, con cada llamada que le hacían a Itachi se le paralizaba el corazón esperando a que al colgar le dijeran que el azabache está a salvo. Pero cada vez que sonaba el maldito teléfono Itachi solo bajaba la miraba y tomaba aire para no terminar de quebrarse.

No había tiempo para llorar o para ser débiles, todas las personas ahí tenían un ser querido desaparecido de años y todos ansiaban encontrarlos. Pero solo conseguían cadáveres, la mayoría irreconocibles salvo por ciertos objetos que llevaban el día de la desaparición. Con sus piernas temblando pues el sedante había dejado de hacer efecto el rubio caminaba con ayuda de una muleta subía por la colina lo más rápido que podía. Señaló la pequeña trampilla que había encontrado y enseguida varias de las personas que iban detrás corrieron a pesar del agotamiento para investigar.

Otro grito desgarrador al abrir la puerta, la pareja que se había adelantado había encontrado los cadáveres que hacía días había denunciado junto con Sasuke. Y una vez más el azabache no estaba ahí, aunque no se sorprendía. Él sentía que seguía vivo y no podía estar simplemente en una de las fosas comunes.

El teléfono de Itachi volvió a sonar –Mándalo –Fue lo único que dijo el azabache antes de colgar y ver su teléfono por unos segundos –Consiguieron otro mapa.

El rubio asintió, gracias a los grupos de búsqueda que esa misma noche se crearon entre la furia e indignación de la gente consiguieron una cantidad de mapas cuyas entradas y salidas variaban entre zona y zona. Todas bajo la tierra, de esa manera Orochimaru secuestraba, torturaba y mataba sin ser descubierto. Aun si alguien conseguía entrar por mera casualidad, los caminos eran un laberinto complejo en el que era fácilmente perderse y tenían la sospecha que eran generalmente vigilados para los ojos curiosos.

La entrada a ese complejo estaba lejos, realmente lejos. Les tomaría casi tres horas llegar ahí en auto más dos horas de caminata sin descanso, considerando que eran los que estaban más cercanos a ese lugar. Itachi dejó cuatro personas custodiando el lugar y los demás fueron con él.

En el trayecto nadie decía nada, todos estaban pendientes de cualquier noticia y los ánimos empeoraban. No encontraban a nadie vivo y no había nadie custodiándolos, era como si esa gente simplemente hubiese desaparecido. Se detuvieron al fin en un camino deteriorado, la vegetación y las subidas tan inclinadas y descuidadas hacía imposible el paso de los autos, Todos bajaron con las fuerzas repuestas.

A diferencia de los otros túneles, la entrada a este era completamente visible. Naruto sintió su estómago revolverse. Tomó la linterna y junto con el azabache entraron a la guarida, aún con el mapa no era fácil ubicarse. Todo estaba oscuro y la estructura era por completo de piedra, cada paso que daban se escuchaba y generaba eco. En algunas esquinas lograban notar lámparas de aceite de forma aleatoria, sin embargo estas a duras penas eran capaces de alumbrar el lugar.

Justo en medio del mapa estaban marcadas dos puertas, por cada paso que se acercaban más a ellas el ojiazul no pudo evitar caminar más y más rápido, necesitaba llegar y encontrar a Sasuke. Necesitaba verlo y asegurarse de que estuviera con vida.

Itachi no hizo nada para detenerlo ni para calmarlo, estaba incluso más estresado que el rubio. No quería que lo acompañara, hubiera preferido que se quedara descansando. Su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez no fue capaz de contestar. Con las lámparas que iluminaban claramente los pasillos fueron capaces de notar la sangre seca que salía por las puertas del centro y se dirigían hacia otro pasillo.

Naruto corrió a pesar del dolor que le provocaba apoyar el pie, tiró la muleta por la desesperación. Debía encontrarlo, las huellas de sangre lo guiaron hasta las dos puertas y uno de los pasillos. Con temor abrió la primera puerta y vio el resto de lo que era una sala de tortura. La silla con cuerdas repleta de sangre, los instrumentos. Partes de uñas apiladas sobre el suelo y sobre todas las cosas lo que más le llamó la atención fue parte de los objetos que compró con Sasuke en la tienda antes de intentar huir del pueblo.

Un nudo enorme se le hizo en la garganta, sus piernas se movieron solas hasta la segunda habitación. Abrió la puerta de golpe y entró antes que lo detuvieran. Alumbró con la linterna, dos cadáveres llenaban el pequeño espacio. Sin poder evitarlo se tiró al suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos de manera desenfrenada.

* * *

Recobró la consciencia, su cuerpo entumecido y adolorido se encontraba boca abajo. Abrió los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la poca luz de la habitación alumbrada a duras penas por una lámpara de gas. Trató de enfocar su vista borrosa y le pareció ver a Kabuto de espaldas. Cerró de nuevo los ojos concentrándose en no hacer ningún ruido que lo delatara, giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario, mordiendo su labio ahogando cualquier sonido de dolor.

La puerta estaba cerrada y de no ser por la situación en la que se encontraba suspiraría de la frustración. Un gemido lastimero inundó la habitación, se congeló un instante pensado que salió de su boca. Giró la cabeza de nuevo lo más rápido que pudo y trató de enfocar su vista.

Veía a Kabuto de espalda, ligeramente agachado y ocupado. Como si sus sentidos poco a poco volvieran a la normalidad escuchó un ligero quejido y respiraciones irregulares. Trató de enfocar más su borrosa vista y aterrado se dio cuenta de que su compañero se encontraba entre la pared y el detective.

El peligris movía su mano lentamente, cociendo un brazo del niño. Era delicado y preciso, pero no cerraba una herida. Concentrándose más miró el otro brazo del infante, estaba incómodamente pegado a la pared. En el momento en el que Kabuto se movió un poco para buscar otra aguja lo vio.

Un hilo que salía del brazo cocido del niño y se pegaba hasta la pared en un improvisado tornillo. Sasuke dejó de escuchar por unos instantes, la ira se acumuló en su cuerpo de tal manera que se trató de levantar ignorando el dolor y a su vez tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Apoyó el peso en sus entumecidas manos ligeramente vendadas, su vista se había acomodado y sus sentidos se agudizaron. Aprovechando que su enemigo estaba de espalda se sentó y tanteó cada posible ataque, observando lo que la poca luz le permitía descubrió las herramientas del detective.

Podía abalanzarse sobre él, quitarle sus herramientas y atacarlo con ellas con toda la ira que posee. Pero sentía que debía haber otra manera, corrió la mirada por la habitación. Lo único que había además de ropa rasgada era una lata, medio oxidada. Probablemente la comida que le dejaron en algún momento, sin embargo no le quitaron por completo la tapa.

Gateó lentamente hasta ella, preocupado más de que su sombra lo delatara que del sonido de las ligeras respiraciones que hacía. Logró tomarla, la agarró con sus dientes y se devolvió de la misma manera hasta donde estaba. Una vez en su lugar la tomó con sus manos y con fuerza trató de separar la tapa de la lata importándole poco que esta lo cortara en el acto.

A Kabuto al parecer no le gustaba que sus víctimas se mantuvieran en silencio, por lo que constantemente hacía un movimiento brusco para que el niño que trataba de controlar sus gritos se quejara audiblemente. Y Sasuke aprovechó eso, en cuanto el más joven gritó se abalanzó contra el detective.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, colocó una mano en la quijada del hombre para levantarle ligeramente la cabeza y con la otra cortó su cuello usando la tapa de la lata con fuerza como si se tratase de un cuchillo.

Ahogado por su propia sangre, el detective intentó atacar a Sasuke clavándole la aguja al azabache en la pierna, sin embargo este se alejó y lleno de furia comenzó a patearlo mientras el otro terminaba de morir.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue lo único lo detuvo. Rápidamente tomó una de las herramientas del ahora muerto detective y se colocó en la oscuridad, junto a la puerta. Esta se terminó de abrir y entró uno de los que habían secuestrado al ojinegro.

De tez morena, cabellos negros y musculoso. El hombre entró con confianza sin reparar que su compañero yacía en el piso muerto –Maldición Kabuto, deja de jugar. Ya todos se fueron termina rápido – Dejó de rascarse la cabeza y abrió los ojos extrañado – ¿Qué mierda? –Se preguntó antes de sentir el filo de la tijera clavarse su cuello.

Cayó al piso al instante, Sasuke repitió el mismo procedimiento invadido por la adrenalina. Sacaba la tijera y con furia la volvía a clavar con todas sus fuerzas en el hombre que agonizaba. Respiraba agitadamente y de sus ojos no paraban de botar lágrimas. Soltó la tijera y se alejó del cuerpo cuando se aseguró de que este estuviera muerto. Se abrazó a sí mismo sintiendo como la adrenalina pasaba y su dolor volvía.

Miró sus manos bañadas en sangre y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar lo invadieron. Odiaba el olor a sangre, odiaba la sensación de la carne siendo rasgada en sus manos. Sin embargo, por un momento se sintió bien. Tragó la poca saliva que tenía en su boca, agradeciendo no haber comido en quien sabe cuántas horas. Miró al niño y al ver sus ojos vacíos el nudo en su garganta volvió a ser insoportable, se vio a sí mismo de joven. El niño era el reflejo exacto de él a los nueve años y lo miraba de la misma manera en la que él veía al asesino de sus padres. Calmó poco a poco su respiración y sepultó cualquier emoción, debía centrarse en salir de allí.

Tomó el equipo de Kabuto y cortó la cuerda que lo ataba al pequeño a la pared. Trató de descoser las manos del niño pero este se quejó y ocultó sus brazos de él. Tomó aire, debía sacarlo de allí y llevarlo a un sitio donde puedan curarlo adecuadamente. Tocó suavemente su hombro para llamar su atención –Saldré un momento –Carraspeó un poco –Verificaré que nos encontremos a salvo. Quédate aquí y no hagas ruido –Pidió en voz baja.

El ojiazul no respondió, pero Sasuke lo tomó como un sí. Agarró el escalpelo del equipo del ex detective y se levantó. Dio pasos largos y silenciosos hasta la puerta, terminó de abrirla con cuidado para ver a su alrededor. Todo estaba vacío y levemente alumbrado por una pequeña lámpara. Se movió como pudo de entre las sombras, tenía poco interés en ver qué le deparaban los demás pasillos oscuros. Solo sabía llegar a la otra habitación y lo que creía la que era la salida.

Entró a la habitación contigua como si de un felino se tratara, observó a su alrededor con la poca luz proporcionada por el pasillo. Al asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie se devolvió y agarró la lámpara para alumbrar debidamente. Dio un vistazo rápido, todo estaba exactamente como antes. Caminó hasta la mesa del fondo y agarró su gran mochila.

Devuelta a la habitación y ahora seguro de que no había más nadie con ellos hasta los momentos intentó convencer el niño para que se pusiera de pie –Vamos, debemos salir –Pedía con calma, pero el más joven no reaccionaba. _Quizá está muy débil para caminar_. Pensó. _O quizá simplemente me teme por ser un asesino._

Desesperado por salir y negado a dejar al pequeño ahí Sasuke vació la mochila casi por completo. Tapó al ojiazul con la manta térmica y se las arregló para meterlo en el bolso, agradeciendo que Naruto lo obligara a comprar un bolso para senderismo y camping. Dejó la parte superior abierta para que no se asfixiara y se las arregló para meter la mayor cantidad posible de comida en los compartimentos exteriores. Se levantó ya listo y cargando al niño. Casi se queda sin aire al dar el primer paso, la mochila rozaba parte de sus heridas en la espalda abriéndolas de nuevo y a pesar de que el pequeño estaba perturbadoramente delgado igual junto con la comida y demás cosas sumaba más de treinta kilos.

_Todo esto es una basura, nunca debí salir de mi habitación. _Pensó momentáneamente, la imagen de su hermano, Deidara y Naruto le llegó a su mente. Suspiró, con una mano agarró su linterna y con la otra una navaja. Se adentró por el pasillo que fue guiado antes sin dudar siquiera si aquello que vio era real o no.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales**: ¡Por fin! Mil disculpas por tardar tanto en subir la actualización y que encima sea una más corta de lo normal, realmente fue horrible escribir eso. Para los que siguen confundidos o no quisieron leer la segunda escena de Sasuke pues simplemente fue un cambio de escena a horas distintas.

Naruto llegó donde se encontraba Sasuke, pero él ya se había ido y en el proceso de huida mató a Kabuto y al otro hombre que quedaba custodiando. Por eso los dos cuerpos que ve lo hacen llorar, la carga emocional que debía cargar en ese momento no era normal y darse cuenta de que no era Sasuke le dio una esperanza.

Gracias al cielo bendito no habrá más escenas así en lo que queda de fic, mis nervios no pueden más con ellas.

Muchas gracias por leer y lamento la tardanza.

**Genesis:** sí, Orochimaru es simplemente malo por naturaleza y Sasuke su mayor decepción al darse cuenta que nunca podrá ser tan desalmado como él u u

**Anien: **muchas gracias por tus animos D: por suerte ya no habrá más gore por un tiempo, fue simplemente demasiado. Ya va siendo hora que el pobre Sasuke descanse de tanta maldad.


	14. Capítulo 14: Gélido

**Capítulo 14: Gélido**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No había caminado más de doscientos metros cuando la presión en su pecho lo comenzó a asfixiar. Se obligaba a caminar rápido pero el peso lo alentaba y eso lo frustraba. Tal como había visto en ese extraño sueño, los pasillos eran exactamente iguales y la salida se hallaba frente a él.

_Debo salir, debo salir._

Se repetía una y otra vez esas dos palabras con desesperación. La luz de la salida inundó su vista, dio los últimos pasos para salir de los extensos túneles. El aire helado le pegó con fuerza en la cara y lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Al volverlos a abrir el cansancio volvió a apoderarse de él haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera más pesado y entumecido. Pronto una interrogante cruzó por su mente – _¿Ahora qué?_ –Se preguntó.

La vegetación no crecía más de un metro, podía fácilmente ver kilómetros al frente sin que su vista se viera interrumpida por algún árbol. El suelo era en su mayoría de tierra, flores y grandes rocas. Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa en cuanto una ráfaga de viento golpeó su cuerpo haciendo que se desestabilizara y pequeñas gotas de agua mojaron su cabello. De no ser por la terrible situación en la que se encontraba podía desear quedarse en ese lugar.

Su cuerpo húmedo temblaba con cada nube que pasaba en forma de niebla y el sol cuando no era ocultado por la neblina lo abrazaba hasta calentarle los huesos. Podía darle calor y en cuestión de segundos estar tiritando de frío. Caminó sin rumbo, queriendo alejarse de aquel lugar y a su vez sintiéndose desbordado por sus emociones. Sabía que se encontraba en una montaña con una altura elevada, pues si intentaba aumentar el ritmo al que iba se le iba el aire.

Decidió ascender, manteniendo la esperanza de que si se encontraba en un punto lo suficientemente alto se ubicaría.

Caminó horas sin descanso, había dejado de sentir sus manos y el entumecimiento de su cuerpo desaparecía a ratos dándole ráfagas de dolor. Guiándose esta vez por su oído llegó hasta una quebrada, una vez la encontró se sentó a la orilla con cuidado y soltó la mochila. Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de satisfacción al dejar de sentir el peso extra en su espalda – ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó en apenas un murmuro sabiendo que no le responderían.

El pequeño apretaba la frazada con fuerza, en ese momento y gracias a la luz del exterior el azabache pudo reparar mejor en el aspecto del pequeño. Sucio, perturbadoramente delgado, su cabello azabache se resquebrajaba, con sangre salpicada en su rostro.

_Sangre._

Inmediatamente el mayor dirigió su mirada a sus manos. _Sangre,_ volvió a repetir en su mente. Se levantó deprisa sintiendo un profundo asco de sí mismo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hasta donde caía el agua con fuerza. Casi pega un grito al sentir el contacto del agua en sus pies, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo. Continuó hasta meterse por completo bajo el agua, con sus manos comenzó a tallar con fuerza su piel, queriendo quitar toda la sangre que no le pertenecía a él.

En cuanto el oxígeno le hizo falta subió hasta la superficie para seguir tallando su piel, dando sonoros quejidos en cuanto levantaba sus brazos. Terminó quitándose la ropa con fuerza, ya que se le había pegado a las heridas y la arrojó fuera del agua. Una vez pudiendo ver su piel la talló con más fuerza abriendo las heridas que le había dejado Orochimaru. _Debo limpiarlas bien para que no se infecten_, pensó.

Miró sus manos, le faltaban varias uñas en sus dedos y la tela que le había enrollado el niño también se le había pegado a las heridas. Inhaló con fuerza y metió las manos debajo del agua para tratar de despegar la tela de sus manos. Dio un tirón y gritó al sentir el dolor, volvió a repetirlo con lágrimas en los ojos hasta que logró separar la tela ensangrentada de sus dedos.

Minutos después salió del agua tiritando de frío, el infante salió de la mochila y lo imitó tomando un baño. Sasuke aprovechó y sacó la muda de ropa que alcanzó a meter en la mochila y antes de vestirse se untó crema para el dolor muscular con cuidado de no tocar sus heridas abiertas. Se acostó en el piso al sentir de nuevo una oleada de dolor, cerró los ojos para dormir pero se arrepintió de ello.

Debía ayudar al niño y debía llevarlo a un sitio donde pudieran atenderle las heridas. Con dificultad se sentó y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo llevaba rato temblando por el esfuerzo físico. _Genial, Naruto sería el más indicado para estos esfuerzos físicos._

Su pecho se contrajo al pensar en el rubio, negó desviando sus pensamientos y se levantó para ayudar al pequeño ojiazul.

* * *

Naruto reprimió otro grito con rabia, desde que encontraron la guarida habían perdido demasiado tiempo entre que llegaba la policía y les hacían preguntas, incluso trató de escaparse de ellos un par de veces. _¡Para empezar por culpa de ellos es que habían llegado a esa situación!_

Para cuando terminaron su pequeño grupo de búsqueda estaba exhausto y decidieron que lo mejor era acampar. Pero él simplemente no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. ¡_Podría estar con Orochimaru en estos momentos! _Trató de convencerlos, pero el cansancio de los demás era mayor.

Tomó más sedantes para su pie mientras se levantaba. Simplemente no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, aun si había logrado escapar y que estuviera con vida la sangre en el piso no le indicaba nada bueno. No le importaba pasar en vela la noche mientras lo buscaba con una linterna pegando gritos.

Itachi interrumpió sus pensamientos encendiendo un cigarro, era su segunda caja en lo que iba de hora, la charla con los policías lo tenía de muy mal humor –Sasuke no está con Orochimaru.

El rubio se levantó del suelo con prisa – ¡¿Lo tienen?! –Preguntó alarmado – ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

El azabache negó dando otra calada –No está.

– ¡Estoy harto! ¡Iré a buscarlo yo mismo! ¡Dices que es mejor un grupo de búsqueda pero solo me atrasan y eso es bastante decir considerando que estoy enyesado!

El mayor hizo una pequeña mueca que asomaba una sonrisa –Te lo encargo entonces.

Naruto lo miró confundido – ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando? ¡Debes ayudarme a buscarlo! ¡Es tu hermano maldita sea! –Le gritó perdiendo los estribos.

Itachi lo miró sin inmutarse –No lo entenderás, Naruto.

El ojiazul lo tomó del cuello de la camisa – ¡Entonces explícame por qué no puedes ayudarme a buscar a tu preciado hermano!

–Tú eres bueno buscando, conoces a la perfección la zona y de no hacerlo puedes ubicarte a una velocidad sorprendente, tienes tanta resistencia física como voluntad, cosa que los demás no tienen. Solo te estamos atrasando y –Tomo aire para seguir –Yo debo encargarme de Orochimaru.

El rubio lo soltó sin palabras, lo miró parpadeando varias veces, tratando de convencerlo de que era ridículo.

Itachi veía su indecisión –Kabuto trabajaba para él y está muerto. Es probable que Sasuke o alguien más lo matara. Si hay alguien más tras Sasuke debo saberlo y para eso debo encargarme de Orochimaru –Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sacó su celular para hacer otra llamada –Si llego a enterarme de algo de Sasuke te marcaré. Si lo consigues primero llama al grupo de búsqueda más cercano y a los paramédicos.

Naruto iba a replicar, pero el mayor lo miró por encima del hombro antes de irse. El ojiazul enmudeció al ver los ojos del hermano de Sasuke. Estos lo miraron con tanta furia contenida que por un momento juró que se tornaron de un rojo carmesí.

* * *

Conforme la noche caía la situación empeoraba para Sasuke, la gélida brisa le atravesaba los huesos como agujas interminables. Sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría en el suelo, pero si se detenía a descansar el frío empeoraba.

La altura le ganaba a las nubes, el silencio del lugar era tal que lo hizo considerar si alguna vez había sentido tanta quietud. No escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros, ni el sonido de las hojas al pasar la brisa. De no ser por el constante golpeteo de los latidos de su corazón abría jurado que estaba muerto o que el tiempo se había simplemente detenido.

Se detuvo e inhaló el aire puro. Observó el lugar con cansancio, las rocas podían burlarse de los edificios de donde vivía, incluso eran más grandes que en los lugares donde lo había llevado el rubio. El poco bambú que crecía en las esquinas dejaban pequeñas guaridas invitado a la gente a quedarse.

Sasuke se sentó con cuidado –Llegamos –Susurró –Ya no puedo – Se quitó las mangas de la mochila y se recostó en el suelo importándole poco el frío que empezaba a amenazarlo.

_Padre, madre, Naruto, pronto estaré con ustedes. Pero aún no, este niño debe vivir y después regresaré aquí y nos reuniremos todos de nuevo. _

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos al sentir la helada ventisca mover su húmedo cabello, Unos ojos azules lo miraban sin emoción – ¿Naruto? – Se incorporó dándose cuenta de que estaba enrollado en la manta térmica.

El niño negó, al repasar la mirada sobre el menor notó que estaba abrigado únicamente con su suéter. Suspiró con pesar e intentó quitarse la manta para dársela pero el pequeño lo detuvo con la mano y negó con la cabeza. A su vez se giró y le pasó una bolsa de maní con frutos secos.

El mayor no pudo evitar hacer una mueca por el parecido que tenía el pequeño a Naruto –Tú eres el que debería comer.

El infante negó y enseñó una bolsa vacía indicado que él ya había cenado. Agarró la bolsa que antes le había ofrecido y la abrió para volver a ofrecérsela sin aceptar negativas.

La aceptó suspirando, masticando lentamente y tragando con dificultad mientras se le secaba la boca. No tenía hambre en lo absoluto pero sabía que necesitaba comer. Miró la noche estrellada, desde ese lugar se veían tan bien las estrellas que lo más seguro era que Naruto se emocionaría por estar ahí. Su garganta se hizo un nudo al pensar en él, una parte de él quería quedarse en ese lugar para no tener que enfrentar la realidad.

Miró al pequeño sin nombre que lo vigilaba asegurándose de que se comiera todo el contenido de la bolsa –Este lugar debe ser lo más cercano al cielo –Murmuró.

Le costaba expresar lo que sentía y cuando lo hacía era similar a una explosión, casi nunca recordaba cuando eso pasaba. Los ojos azules asomaron un poco de curiosidad así que continuó –Soy como tú, o al menos lo era a tu edad. Tengo un hermano, al que le destruí la vida –Dijo con amargura.

–En vez de hacer su vida ha perdido gran parte de ella cuidándome y protegiéndome. Estaba bien con eso, hasta que conocí un amigo –Exhaló el aire retenido con fuerza –Él también sufrió pero a diferencia de mí no le teme… no, no le temía a vivir.

Se recostó de nuevo en el frío suelo –Él quería que experimentara cosas y saliera. Entonces agarró mis temores y quiso enfrentarlos conmigo –Juntó sus manos temblorosas mientras inhalaba tratando de controlar el quiebre de su voz –Y eso lo llevó a la muerte.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sin poder contener sus lágrimas. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y tapó sus ojos evitando inútilmente que se vieran sus lágrimas –Estoy cansado, realmente cansado de vivir.

Una mano tocó levemente su hombro, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un par de ojos que lo miraban con empatía.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron el lugar, pequeños pájaros cantaban suavemente avisando que había amanecido. Sasuke abrió los ojos por décima vez, no fue capaz de dormir por el frío y la sensación de que podían encontrarlos y los matarían. Por momentos el sentir que por fin moriría lo aliviaba pero a su vez temía por ello.

Se removió incómodo tratando de no despertar al pequeño que estaba acurrucado sobre él. Hizo un intento por levantarse pero su cuerpo adolorido no se lo permitió. El sol comenzó a subir la temperatura del lugar para alivio de ambos. El mayor suspiró cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

_Sasuke_

Escuchó que lo llamaban entre sueños, la voz de Naruto sonaba lejana, entre su inconsciencia trató de levantar su brazo sintiendo el punzante dolor. Quería ir con el rubio.

_¿Quién eres? ¡No les haré nada!_

La voz del ojiazul se hizo más audible, trayéndolo de nuevo a la consciencia. Abrió los ojos cerrándolos casi al instante siéndole difícil enfocar la vista. El frío volvía a colarse causándole escalofríos. Escuchó cosas ser arrojadas, se reincorporó levemente apoyándose de su brazo menos lastimado.

El pequeño le lanzaba todo lo que encontraba en la mochila a un rubio.

_Naruto_. Pensó asombrado –Naruto –Dijo en murmullo.

El pequeño le lanzaba todo lo que encontraba en la mochila a un rubio.

_Naruto_. Pensó asombrado –Naruto –Dijo en murmullo.

El pequeño ojiazul apretó con fuerza la linterna que estaba dispuesto a lanzarle al desconocido y miró a su cuidador un instante antes de dirigir su mirada al rubio. Dudó unos segundos, gateó hasta el azabache que se había logrado sentar y se escondió tras él.

Naruto se acercó lentamente a ellos –Estás vivo –Dijo en un hilo de voz. Comenzó a llorar conforme se acercaba más – ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? –Lo regañó riendo levemente – ¿Cómo siempre te las arreglas para terminar en los lugares más ilógicos?

Sasuke fue rodeado por los brazos del rubio –Tú –Trató de decir, sus palabras morían en su boca. Correspondió con esfuerzo el abrazo –Me dijeron que habías muerto –Escondió su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, inhalando su aroma.

El mayor le acarició el cabello con cuidado sin romper el abrazo –Ya todo está bien, no permitiré que nadie te lastime.

El azabache asintió sintiéndose en un sueño, por primera vez en días se sintió seguro.

* * *

Cuando volvió a la consciencia lo primero que supo fue que no estaba en el suelo y su cuerpo estaba menos adolorido. Sentía algo cálido en su mano y en un costado suyo, abrió los ojos confundido.

Estaba en lo que parecía un hospital, Naruto estaba dormido en la silla frente a la cama mientras agarraba su mano. Giró el rostro suavemente al otro lado, el pequeño niño dormía pegado a él. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba suspirando levemente.

_Si esto es un sueño quiero morirme y nunca despertar._ Pensó con tristeza.

Deidara entró en silencio con una bolsa repleta de peluches y distintos tipos de dulces. Al ver al azabache despierto tiró todo lo que traía en sus manos asustando al ojinegro – ¡Despertaste! –Gritó saliendo corriendo de la habitación – ¡Itachi despertó! ¡Ven rápido!

Un instante después Naruto lo rodeó en otro abrazo mientras lloraba levemente –¡Maldición no vuelvas a pegarme ese susto imbécil!

Sasuke gimió del dolor –Me estás lastimando idiota –Pero el rubio no lo soltó, el pequeño se despertó abruptamente y al igual que el mayor lo abrazó.

Cuando pensó que los ojiazules le sacarían el aire entró Deidara a la habitación arrastrando de la mano a su hermano. Pronto fue rodeado por más abrazos.

– ¡Eres un ingrato! –Le reclamaba Deidara –¡No vuelvas a intentar resolver las cosas solo! –Le reclamó después de un largo silencio.

Itachi suspiró –Deidara –Reprendió sin soltar a su hermanito.

El rubio mayor se separó del abrazo grupal permitiéndole a Sasuke respirar un poco –También va contigo –Le respondió a Itachi con un inusual tono frío.

Naruto suspiró enojado –Si van a seguir con sus estupideces váyanse de aquí –Advirtió.

Sasuke se removió incómodo –Me están asfixiando.

Una vez libre de los brazos de cada uno se sentó apoyándose del respaldar y de sus almohadas. Lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de las heridas del pequeño –¿Te duele? –Le preguntó suavemente.

Este frunció un poco los labios. Buscó una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo que estaba en la mesita de al lado. Con las manos temblorosas escribió y se lo entregó.

_Sí._

_Aún duele._

El azabache sonrió ligeramente fijándose en las vendas en los brazos del pequeño. Itachi carraspeó atrayendo la atención de todos –Necesito hablar con Sasuke.

Deidara asintió –Ven Menma, te compraré un helado.

El pequeño negó tomando el hombro del azabache. Sasuke le acarició suavemente la cabeza –No pasará nada malo, él te protegerá –Señaló a Naruto suavemente con la cabeza.

Menma lo soltó con desconfianza y tomó la mano de Naruto.

Una vez solos, Itachi se sentó en la silla frente a él. Lucía demacrado, unas grandes ojeras se asomaban debajo de sus ojos.

Se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas –Estuviste dos días inconsciente, Naruto dijo que cuando te encontró simplemente te desmayaste –Suspiró pesadamente –Ese niño nunca se separaba de ti.

Un silencio incómodo siguió después de las palabras de Itachi. El mayor volvió a suspirar –Lo siento Sasuke.

El menor frunció el ceño –No lo hagas –Dijo en un murmullo.

Sin embargo Itachi continuó –Debí protegerte, aun cuando te encontrabas en peligro te abandoné.

El ojinegro negó apretando las sábanas – ¡Ya basta! –Alzó la voz –No necesito que me protejan –Lo miró enojado –Estoy cansado de que todos arruinen su vida por mí.

Itachi negó con suavidad –Aún eres un niño para entenderlo.

Sasuke iba a replicar cuando su hermano lo abrazó suavemente –Tonto hermano menor, no cometas mis errores y habla cuando algo pase. Lamento si en algún momento no te escuché –Sintió el temblor del azabache –Eso, llora. No te hace menos fuerte.

Tomó el rostro del menor para que lo viera –Nadie volverá a lastimarte, me aseguré de ello.

El azabache lloró más fuerte y se refugió en el pecho de Itachi –Tenía tanto miedo hermano.

Este lo abrazó con suficiente fuerza pero sin lastimarlo –Yo también Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola a todos, ha pasado un tiempo con este fanfic. Me alegra decir que este es el penúltimo capítulo (como dije no tendrá más de 15 capítulos).

Lamento muchísimo el hiatus fantasma que me lancé incluyendo también el hecho de que básicamente las abandoné hasta en los comentarios, que de hecho la mayoría de las veces me son de mucha ayuda para poner las ideas de orden o colocar cosas que simplemente paso por alto.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, espero que el capítulo no les cause desagrado en sí, era difícil poner un reencuentro y que todo mágicamente estuviera bien. En fin, las quiero mucho.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
